


Sacrifices and Miracles

by LilyK



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Enqueri and Blair, along with Brynn, are happily living with the Chopec when an illness forces them to return to the States.





	Sacrifices and Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Bittersweet.

The black jaguar patrolled the perimeter of his territory like he did every evening before he returned to his lair for the night. Only after he knew all was secure was he satisfied and able to sleep. The wolf greeted the jaguar's return happily and the mates settled down, lying together in a furry heap. The jaguar snuffled his mate affectionately and the wolf snuggled close. In just a few moments, the pair slept. 

The jaguar woke with a start, his senses immediately on alert. He looked over at his companion, who slept quietly. He waited, but many long minutes passed and nothing out of the ordinary reached his intense scrutiny so he settled back down to sleep. It was not long before the jaguar slipped into a dream. 

Pacing restlessly, the jaguar circled the village that he had protected for many years. The wolf followed, sniffing the air and occasionally whining his distress. The jaguar was puzzled. Nothing seemed out of place. All the inhabitants of the jaguar's realm lay sleeping, save for the young couple in the hut along the outer reaches of the village, who had awakened and now quietly shared their love. 

The wolf was uneasy and the jaguar's restlessness made him anxious and unhappy. He constantly bumped into the jaguar as they walked, leery of being too far from his mate. The usually calm and gregarious animal was acting strangely. The big cat was unsettled because of the wolf's demeanor and his own restlessness and uncertainty. Suddenly, the thin wail of a child in distress reached the jaguar's ears. He knew instantly that a cub of his clan had made the sound. He stood very still and, with his senses on alert, he tried to understand the danger. 

The wolf stopped. Another unhappy cry of the young cub made his hackles rise. He ran forward, searching for the cause of the disturbance, but he could find no intruder. The jaguar searched also, and together they reassured themselves that no stranger had breached the defenses of the village. The wolf stood very still, with one paw raised, and lifted his nose to the air. His nostrils flared. He turned to the jaguar, whining piteously. The jaguar growled low and moved closer to the wolf, offering what comfort he could. The cub cried again. The jaguar raced toward the sound…

\-------------------------------------------------

Enqueri woke with a start, sweat dripping into his eyes. An unsettling dream had interrupted his sleep. He instantly opened up his senses and scanned the village for anything out of the ordinary. When nothing registered to his perceptive senses, he turned to scan his lover, Blair Sandburg. 

Blair was asleep, but he was definitely dreaming. He muttered, thrashing his head. His fingers twitched and when he let out a small moan, Enqueri put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Corazón, wake up. You are having a bad dream."

Blair's eyes flew open. He licked his lips and, when his eyes adjusted to the dark, he saw his mate sitting up next to him. He sat up also and, after breathing heavily several times, he shook his head and ran a hand down his face. 

"Oh, man. What was that? It was weird. I felt really strange." He glanced around, almost expecting to see something out of the ordinary. "Something's wrong."

Enqueri nodded. "I, too, was dreaming. I was searching for something that disturbed the village." 

Blair put a hand on Enqueri's arm. "Do you sense anything?"

"No, all is quiet. Everyone sleeps." Enqueri cocked his head. "Nothing, Blair. Even the jungle is quiet. All I hear is the usual creatures prowling the night. There is nothing unusual." 

Blair rose and plucked a water jug from a small handmade table. After uncovering the top, he took a long drink of the tepid water. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he offered the jug to his lover. 

"Thank you, Chief." Enqueri took a long swallow before setting the vessel on the floor beside the pallet. After several moments, he said, "It was a child who was in trouble."

Blair sat beside his lover. "Yeah, I felt that too. But what? Was the dream a glimpse into the future? I've never had a dream that intense before. None of the children are ill or in danger right now. Oh God. What if one of them is going to be sick or die? What can we do?"

Enqueri put a warm hand on Blair's shoulder. "We will do everything we can, of course," he stated adamantly. "In the morning, I will inspect each young one to see if I can sense anything out of the ordinary." 

Blair had to smile. "Oh, that's a good plan. I'd feel a lot better if you don't find anything's wrong." 

Enqueri was silent for a moment before he said, "I've had dreams that have given me glimpses of things to come, but this one had the most intensity of any that I have had." 

Blair nodded. "The fact that we both had the same dream is very important. I just know it. I think we'll need to explore that further when I can think clearer. Right now…" He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Enqueri's lips. "I love you."

Enqueri ruffled the long, tangled hair that hung halfway down his lover's back. "I think I like you just a bit, Doctor."

Blair laughed lightly. "Oh, you do, do you?" In one fluid movement, Blair stood and pushed the Sentinel back onto the pallet, straddling him and sitting on his thighs. He leaned over his mate and growled, "Now that we're awake, you're in big trouble."

Enqueri's wide smile almost lit up the black night. "Only with you is 'being in big trouble' so much fun." 

Blair chuckled deeply before he dove on his lover's waiting lips. He allowed Enqueri a breath of air after many minutes; and, when he sat up, he grinned wickedly. At Enqueri's raised eyebrow, Blair reached down on the floor and plucked up the water jug. With a wide-eyed Sentinel watching with surprise, Blair dribbled the contents of the bottle down Enqueri's body, starting at his neck and ending at his crotch. The warm water pooled in the indentation of Enqueri's neck, covered his nipples, and collected in his navel. In seconds, Blair was lapping the liquid enthusiastically, much to the delight of his mate. With his skillful tongue, it didn't take Blair long to have his Sentinel writhing beneath him and coming forcefully. 

Enqueri lay panting and sweating under the hands of the gleeful Guide. After he regained his control, he put his strong hands on Blair's waist and tugged him upward until Blair's hard, leaking shaft was right where he wanted it. He opened his mouth and guided the thick erection between his lips and the laughing Guide was soon panting and begging, thrusting into the warm depths of Enqueri's throat. Now it was Enqueri's turn to laugh. The sensation made Blair freeze and spurt hot semen into his lover's mouth. Only after he had drained Blair of all of his essence did the Sentinel release the limp organ and grin evilly at his mate, who was now the one trying to catch his breath after being ravished by an equally tenacious lover. 

Blair groaned and, when his shaky arms and legs finally cooperated, he flopped down with a silly grin on his face. 

"Oh, man. I never, ever get tired of making love with you. It's always like the first time, only better." 

Enqueri laughed softly and pushed the sweaty hair back from Blair's face. He planted a soft kiss on the hot cheek, whispering, "I will always be with you, Blair." 

In spite of the warm night, Blair snuggled close to Enqueri. Soon, sleep returned to both of them. 

\-------------------------------------------------

The village started to wake at dawn. Blair and Enqueri joined the women and children around the cooking fires. Blair played tag and 'hide-n-seek' games with the older children while Enqueri gave the young ones rides on his back. 'Horsey-back rides' Blair had called them that first time; and, after showing the children what fun they were, they often clambered on the Sentinel for their turns. 

Enqueri used the opportunity to listen intently to each child under the age of six. He laughed and wrestled in the dirt with the boys and girls until the mothers decided it was time to feed their children and called for order. 

Enqueri and Blair helped themselves to a portion of the boiled corn porridge laced with honey and the flat cornbread freshly made for each meal. They sat a bit apart, talking quietly in Spanish. The villagers knew that when the Sentinel and Guide acted as such, they should give the pair what privacy was possible in a place where privacy was almost nonexistent. 

"So, did you sense anything?" Blair asked as he scooped up the porridge with pieces of the bread. He saw the contemplative look on his mate's face so he didn't question the Sentinel any further, knowing that Enqueri was still cataloguing his findings. 

Enqueri continued to eat thoughtfully, watching the children laughing and eating while their mothers clucked and fussed like mothers everywhere. He watched Blair's sister, Brynn Sandburg, intently while she tended to her son, Cachén. She blended into the group like she had been born to the tribe. Her reddish brown curls were tamed into long, thick braids, and she wore an old T-shirt and a wrap of woven cloth around her waist. He dragged his eyes from Brynn and back to his bowl. He finished quickly and set the bowl down next to his knee, all the while continuing to watch the group. 

Enqueri's eyes lit on his favorite child. He loved his small nephew, the son of his dead brother, Incacha. The sturdy, dark-haired boy had been walking for a few months and it seemed that he had a particular interest in his uncle. His eyes affectionately caressing the slightly curled hair and wide hazel eyes of the child, the Sentinel waited patiently until his Guide had finished his meal before he spoke. 

When Blair set down his bowl and laced his fingers together on his crossed legs, Enqueri said, "I have made a thorough sensory check of each child. I will tell you what I have discovered, but you must remain calm. Do you think you can do that, Blair?"

The softness of the tone scared the Guide. He felt a hollowness in the pit of his stomach and he shivered when a cold finger of sweat trailed down his back. There was only one reason why Enqueri would ask for Blair to retain his composure. That meant something was wrong with Cachén. His dry throat refused to speak so he nodded mutely. 

"It is our nephew. There is something wrong with the small one's heart."

Blair's stomach churned. "No, please, Enqueri! Please tell me you're mistaken," he begged. 

"I'm sorry, corazón. It is true. We must tell your sister and then we must decide what to do."

Blair's pale face looked at his lover. "What could we possibly do if he's sick? What if he needs a doctor or an operation?"

Enqueri reached out strong fingers and clamped Blair's upper arms. "We will take the child to the city, of course. They have doctors. But first, we will take him to the mission over near La Playa. They have a doctor who might be able to tell us what we should do."

"Yes," Blair said softly. "Yes, we need to do that right away." His eyes met his lover's. "We have to help him!" 

Enqueri's fingers brushed the side of his Guide's face. "Of course. There is no other choice."

"We need to tell Brynn."

"Yes, I'm afraid we must. Let's ask her to come to our hut so that we may speak of this in private. She will be very upset."

Enqueri rose and took the bowls over to the women with a word of thanks. Several children followed the warrior when he made his way over to his lover's sister. Cachén sat in her lap and when he saw his uncle, a wide grin broke across his messy face and he held up his arms. 

Enqueri bid Brynn good morning in Quechua and plucked the squirming, laughing boy from his mother's lap. Blair appeared at Enqueri's side and he forced himself to speak in a normal tone. 

"Brynn, honey, we need to talk to you. Can you come to our place right away?"

Brynn stared up at her brother. "What's wrong?"

"Ah, well..." Blair fidgeted. "Please, Brynn. Enqueri and I need to talk to you."

Brynn rose. "Something is wrong." She scrutinized her brother closely. "Don't you think I can read you by now?" She turned to Enqueri. "And you? You're both nervous. What is going on?"

"Come now, Brynn, as Blair has asked. It is not a discussion for the cooking fires," Enqueri said adamantly. 

Brynn nodded – the forcefulness of Enqueri's voice frightening her. She walked toward the men's hut without looking back. They followed quickly, both anxious and unhappy about what they would have to tell the mother about her child. 

While Enqueri carried Cachén, he once again listened to the sounds of the boy's body. He focused intently. He could hear the chambers of the small heart thump irregularly and hear the backwash of the blood. The sound was difficult to interpret, even for the sensitive Sentinel. If he had not had the dream and had not known to actually focus on the child, he would have missed the defect until it was perhaps too late to save the boy. He dragged his senses back into focus and prayed to his gods that it was indeed not to late for his nephew. This child would be the only son of his beloved brother, Incacha, whom a renegade tribe had murdered a little over two years before. 

With her arms crossed and her shoulders hunched protectively, Brynn stood quietly, expecting the worse. 

Blair felt a lump in his throat and he went to her, slipping his arms around her shoulders. He kissed her cheek. "Enqueri and I have been having dreams, hon. They've been very unsettling so Enqueri ran a scan on all of the children in the village." 

Fiddling with the end of a long braid, Brynn raised troubled, blue eyes to Blair's. "Why the children, Blair? What's going on?"

Enqueri sat on the pallet with Cachén, keeping the child amused with a small, carved jaguar that the Sentinel had carried with him ever since he was about the same age as his nephew. It was the only thing he had from his real parents, missionaries who had been killed many years before during a tribal uprising. He played with the boy while keeping an ear tuned to his mate and Brynn's conversation. 

"Enqueri used his senses on all of the children because in our dreams, one of them is in distress. We wanted to see if it was a sign of some future problem or it was something we could detect now." Blair stopped and swallowed. 

Brynn stood stonily. "And…?"

"He heard something. Enqueri's not sure what to call it, of course, but from what he describes, I think Cachén might have a heart murmur."

"What?" Brynn took a step back. "No, that's not possible! Just look at him! He's perfectly healthy. He's walking and talking. He eats like there's no tomorrow. No, you're wrong. Enqueri's wrong." She hurriedly plucked up her son and raced from the hut. 

Blair started to follow, but Enqueri stopped his mate. "Wait. Give her some time to be alone with the boy. She knows what we speak is the truth. She just needs some time to accept what she has been told." 

Blair sighed sadly, sinking down onto the pallet. "We should make plans." 

"Yes."

"We need to leave as soon as possible."

"There is not much to prepare. We can leave in the morning if your sister agrees."

Blair nodded. "I'll give her a few hours and then we'll talk."

Enqueri's hand touched his mate's shoulder. "We are family," Enqueri said simply. 

Blair's blue eyes met his and he gave him a small smile. "Yes, we are." 

\-------------------------------------------------

Blair, Enqueri, Brynn and Cachén left their village at dawn the next morning. The night before they had gathered the villagers around the fires and explained that the Sentinel sensed a sickness in the child and that they needed to visit the mission at La Playa. While the villagers were unhappy that their Sentinel was leaving, they understood that he had no choice. He was the bonded mate to the sick child's kin and they understood that his clan must care for the child. They fussed over the four members of their tribe, offering prayers to their gods for a good journey and success in their mission, and bringing tokens of good wishes to their huts while the travelers readied themselves for the journey. 

Enqueri stood at the edge of the village in readiness for the journey. His eyes drank in the sight and he wondered if he would ever see it again. He thought of his father wistfully. For the first time since Natala had passed from this life late the previous winter, Enqueri was almost relieved that his father was no longer alive. While it was still hard for Enqueri to believe that his father was gone, he knew it would have been heartbreaking for the old man to see his adopted son leaving their village. Enqueri sighed and dropped his eyes to study his foot closely. He blinked rapidly and scolded himself for his weakness. He missed the man deeply and he knew that while Natala lived, he had doted on young Cachén. Enqueri was thankful that his father would not have to suffer the painful separation from his family. 

Soon Blair and Brynn, carrying Cachén, joined the Sentinel and he led the small entourage on their trek. The adults took turns carrying the child, who was wide-eyed and jabbering during a good part of the morning's journey. Only after a long while did he sleep in the woven piece of cloth that Brynn fashioned into a carrying harness that she tied to her back so the boy could sleep while they traveled. When she tired, again the men each took turns carrying Cachén. 

They covered the distance to the mission at La Playa in two and a half days. Once they arrived, it didn't take the British doctor long to examine Cachén. He didn't rush his examination, but the lack of modern equipment hampered his diagnosis. 

With the boy's family watching anxiously, the doctor gave Cachén a gentle pat on his head and, after handing the child back to his mother, he addressed the family. 

"He's a fine boy but I won't try to make this sound better or worse than it is. He definitely has a heart defect of some type. It's something he was born with and it will most likely become worse as he grows." 

Brynn hugged Cachén tightly, making him squirm and protest. He held his arms out to Blair who took the smiling child and kissed his forehead with a smacking sound, making him giggle. 

"Do you have any idea what it is, Doctor?" Brynn asked with a dry throat. 

"It sounds like a septal defect of some sort. The valves in his heart are either deformed or there is a hole in one of the chambers. It's very difficult for me to tell without further testing."

Enqueri stood quietly behind Blair and listened, trying to understand. 

Blair asked, "What should we do? He needs a hospital for testing. Does he need surgery?"

The doctor nodded. "It's very likely. Of course, a full battery of tests would be performed so that the doctors could diagnose the problem properly. I think you need to take the child to Lima to one of the clinics there."

"What are the chances that they'll even treat my son?" Brynn asked. "We aren't Peruvian citizens and we don't have any money to pay for doctors. We've brought along some trade goods to sell for cash, but it won't bring enough for medical care. There should be enough for room and board and, of course, we all can work."

The doctor smiled sympathetically. "There are free clinics in the bigger cities and the hospitals take indigent patients by application. I haven't dealt with this kind of a situation before, but I suggest you to go Lima and maybe you should contact the American Embassy. They'll give you the best advice."

Blair nodded. "Yes, that's what we'll do. Thank you, Doctor." He turned to his sister. "Come on, Brynn. We need to get to Lima as quickly as possible."

The doctor interrupted. "Hang on. There's a truck leaving in the morning for supplies. I'll explain the problem and that you need a lift. I'm sure they'll be cooperative."

Blair smiled. "Thanks, Doc. We don't have any cash to pay for our transportation." 

"That's okay. This is a mission. We are here to help. You will be given food and shelter for the night, and the ride will not cost you anything."

Brynn's eyes filled with tears. "Thank you," she whispered. 

Blair shifted Cachén to one arm and held out his hand. "Thank you." He shook the doctor's hand. 

The doctor's eyes briefly took in the fierce Chopec warrior who had stood silently throughout the entire meeting. He was used to the tribal warriors, but he had never seen a white man quite this daunting before. He had heard rumors of a white warrior raised by the natives but he had dismissed them as fables – until now. He turned back to Blair. "You're welcome. Come on. I'll get one of the women to help you get settled for the night. Oh, and we'd better rummage through the donations for some clothes. You'll stick out like sore thumbs in Lima dressed as you are."

\-------------------------------------------------

The four travelers were first taken to the storage area where donated goods were stored. After a bit of rummaging, Brynn found a pair of khaki slacks and a shirt that fit, and she hit on a serviceable pair of blue and white sneakers. She located a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for Cachén and one of the workers gave her a supply of disposable diapers. 

Cachén was at first curious about the clothing since he had been mostly naked since his birth; but after wearing them for a few minutes, he had a mind to take them off and protested the strange coverings loudly. Brynn distracted him with a piece of brightly colored cloth while the men looked for clothing that fit. 

Blair helped Enqueri find clothing. He figured that the Sentinel wouldn't like anything constrictive since he was used to the freedom of a loincloth. Carefully, he searched for pants made out of cotton material that were baggy enough not to chafe the Sentinel's sensitive skin. He also chose a long-sleeved shirt that buttoned up the front so that Enqueri could at least leave some of the buttons undone and roll up the sleeves. He added a tank-style undershirt to finish Enqueri's wardrobe. Blair bypassed the socks and underwear, knowing that he would not be happy being so confined. They all had handmade Chopec sandals and those would have to do for his lover until he had time to become used to wearing shoes. 

For himself, Blair found a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He also dug out a long-sleeved plaid shirt to throw over the t-shirt. He decided to try wearing shoes once again and after a bit of picking and choosing, he found a pair of high-top black and white sneakers that fit. After donning socks, he laced on the shoes. 

The family was given a small wooden hut with a thatched roof for their quarters. After a quick dinner, they retired for the night. They stripped off the clothing to save it for the trip in the morning and slipped on their Chopec coverings because of the close quarters. Brynn laughed and remarked that suddenly modesty seemed to be important now that they were in civilization. Blair chuckled along with her and soon everyone had collapsed onto the pallets, the efforts of the long day and the journey catching up to the group. 

Blair lay still and silent on his back, next to Enqueri. His body was tired, but his mind was racing along at a million miles a second. Thoughts and ideas tumbled over each other and he held his breath, trying to make sense of the emotions that coursed through him. 

The Sentinel laid a gentle hand on the Guide's arm when he detected the increased heart rate and respiration. "Chief?"

After a quick glance at Brynn and Cachén, lying a few feet away, and after reassuring himself that they were asleep, Blair rolled to his side to face his mate. 

"I'm really scared," Blair whispered. "I'm worried about Cachén and I'm terrified about you. We don't have time to acclimate your senses to civilization. I'm afraid you'll suffer because of our rush." Blair paused before he said very quietly, "Do you want to stay behind?"

Enqueri never hesitated. His eyes met Blair's without blinking. "No." 

When he did not offer any further explanations, Blair sighed. "I'm not sure I should even let you come."

Enqueri moved his face closer and his warm breath brushed over Blair's face. He closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of his lover and taking a small measure of comfort in his closeness. "You cannot ask me to remain behind. I must be with you, no matter what. You know this, Guide. Do not even try to keep me from you. I will not allow it."

Blair pushed a stray piece of long brown hair behind Enqueri's ear and slipped a hand behind his head. "I can't fight with you about this. I need you with me, Enqueri. I can't do this alone. I only hope I can help you through this without harming you." 

"You underestimate my abilities. I am able to control them as long as I am with you. As for the rest of it, I will persevere. You have told me many things about civilization. I am sure I will learn many more." 

"You are a strong man, but I'm still scared! There are car horns and loud voices and planes flying overhead. There are strange smells and even stranger people."

Enqueri lightly kissed Blair's trembling lips then tugged him close until his head was resting under Enqueri's chin. "Chief, please. I will be fine. You will watch out for me and if I feel the need, I will let you know when something is wrong." Enqueri slid his arm around his Guide's shoulders and hugged him tightly. "You have explained to me how some people do not accept the fact that two men are lovers. I understand this. If I feel my senses are reacting badly to something, I will touch your shoulder or arm if I need to center my senses. Besides, most of the time, all I need is to hear your voice. You are the center of my world and I will always love you."

Blair sighed and swallowed hard, his throat tight and his eyes wet with unshed tears. "I will always love you, Enqueri," he whispered. "Together, we will do this. I will protect you." 

"I know this, Guide." 

"Listen, I've been thinking. I've been trying to figure out exactly what would be the best thing to do regarding getting Cachén his medical care. I want to try and find some help locally before we resort to the Embassy." 

"Why is that? What do you fear?"

Blair blinked and swallowed. "I'm afraid if your brother finds you, something – unexpected might happen. He didn't seem like a caring man when he came to Peru last year with Naomi."

"I understand. I also feel that his best interests lie with his own desires. What about your mother?"

"I'm not sure about her. She can be difficult, but she's a loving person. She'd do anything for us, but sometimes she makes decisions based on her emotions without thinking." Blair put a hand on Enqueri's arm. "She'll love you once she gets to know you." 

Enqueri shrugged. "But for now?" 

"We'll talk to Brynn in the morning. I think the best plan is to make inquiries locally at first. Then the next step is I make a few calls back to the States and see if I can scare something up on my own. The Embassy is the last resort."

Enqueri looked puzzled. "Whom do you wish to scare?" he said formally. 

Blair giggled. "Sorry." A quick kiss to Enqueri's lips made the Sentinel move closer. "It means to figure out something. To try another approach."

"Okay." Enqueri smiled. "See, I, too, know how to use American slang." 

Blair laughed through a wide yawn. Enqueri's arm snaked behind Blair's shoulders. Pulling his mate close, Enqueri murmured, "Now sleep." 

In spite of their fatigue, it took a long while for either man to fall asleep. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Cachén loved riding in the back of the pickup truck with the wind flying in his hair. He held onto his mother tightly and watched with wide eyes as the world flew by at a startling pace. Enqueri was his usual stoic self, but Blair could tell that he saw everything and was intensely curious about each new thing that flashed by. At first, there were only miles of endless jungle to see but after a few hours, civilization started to appear here and there. 

First, farms appeared. Livestock grazed in the fields and people worked in their gardens. Women, carrying large baskets of laundry, walked along the road on their way to the river to wash. The children scampered with them, dressed in colorful clothes, and waved to the passing truck. Huts dotted the countryside. Soon there were bigger houses, then stores, and, finally, entire communities. Passing vehicles zipped by and horns honked in greeting. Even Enqueri seemed fascinated by the signs of human habitation, and his solemn blue eyes drank in everything that flashed by. 

After many hours and two rest stops, the vehicle reached the outskirts of Lima. The truck driver had been directed to take the riders wherever they wished. After a few minutes of discussion with the man, and after the travelers expressed a desire to sell their trade goods for cash, he dropped them off at one of the local outdoor markets. 

While Enqueri and Blair made sure Cachén was entertained, Brynn took charge of the bartering. It took her only about an hour to sell the beautiful lengths of cloth she had brought from the village. She grimaced when the last of the yardage was sold to a happy young woman. Brynn remembered the many hours she and her friends had spent weaving the cloth, laughing and talking while watching their children play. Pocketing the bills, she shook off the melancholy. Cachén needed medical attention, so she turned her thoughts to her child and went to join her brothers. 

\-------------------------------------------------

"There's a place that rents rooms three streets over," Brynn told Blair and Enqueri when she found her family playing with a litter of puppies that one of the vendors was selling. "I asked one of the women. She said it's not fancy, but it's cheap and clean." She picked up her son and held him close. 

Cachén fussed in his mother's arms, holding out his hands to Enqueri. He took the child from his mother. Cachén settled his head on Enqueri's shoulder and closed his eyes. 

"He is sleepy," Enqueri said.

"A room is a good idea. I'm tired and hungry," Blair said. "I'm sure we all are." 

"I'll find us some food," Brynn offered. "You guys go and get settled. The hostel's called 'La Casa Roja'. I'll meet you there." 

"Okay, sis. Don't be long and be careful." 

"I will. See you in a bit." 

Brynn took a few soles of the money and went in search of food while Enqueri and Cachén went with Blair to secure the room. For a reasonable sum of money, they were rented one small room with two single beds and a shared bath down the hall. 

Blair pushed open the door. Enqueri stood hesitantly in the doorway. With a hand on Enqueri's back, Blair pushed gently. "It's okay, Enqueri. Just lay Cachén on the bed. He must be getting heavy by now." 

Enqueri stood rooted to the spot. "It smells funny." 

Blair chuckled. "Yeah, even to me it smells funny." Blair sighed. "It will have to do." Blair skirted around his mate. "Besides, the mattress looks pretty soft." Blair sat on the edge of one bed and bounced a bit. The springs squeaked in protest. Blair laughed and flopped back, throwing out his arms. "Oh, man, I'm tired. Everything hurts."

Enqueri's eyebrow rose and he smiled at his lover. "The bed is not happy, corazón." He crossed to the second bed, gently laying the child down. His fingers ghosted over his nephew's disheveled hair and sweaty forehead. "I, too, am tired."

Blair sat up and patted the bed next to him. When Enqueri sat down, Blair put a hand on his arm. "Are you okay, Enqueri? How are your senses? Do you have them dialed down?"

Enqueri's fingers pressed against Blair's lips. "You are nervous. Please, you must remain calm. I am fine. Besides, I love you." He leaned over and placed a warm kiss on Blair's cheek. 

"I love you also," Blair answered quietly. 

"Good heavens, am I going to have to listen to this mushy talk all the time?" Brynn said from the doorway. 

Blair tossed his sister a tired grin. "Yes."

Enqueri looked at her solemnly. "Yes." 

Laughing, Brynn crossed the room, carrying a bag full of fruit and several small bottles of water. "Good. At least that's the one solid thing I can count on." Brynn dropped the armload on the battered table in the corner. She turned to Blair and Enqueri. "Your strength and your love will help me get through this." 

Blair held out his hand. When Brynn took the warm fingers in hers, he tugged her close. "We're here for you, you know that. I love you, hon."

Enqueri put a hand on Brynn's arm. "I will protect you and my nephew."

Brynn slid her arms around the men's necks and she pulled them both into an embrace. "Thank you. I know you will, Enqueri. I love you both very much. Thank you for helping me and my son." She released them after giving each a kiss on the cheek. "Come on. Let's eat. I got a really good deal on the fruit. The vendor was going home for the night and wanted to sell the whole lot. We haven't had processed food in a long time so I thought natural would be best." She went over to the table. "I bought bottled water also. I don't think we should drink the tap water since none of us is acclimated to it. All we need is an intestinal infection."

"Good thinking, Brynn." Blair grabbed two bottles of water and tossed one to Enqueri, who caught it easily. "I'm hungry! Thanks for shopping. Even in civilization, women should know their place. Cooking and cleaning." Blair grinned at his sister before plucking several pieces of fruit from the bag. He ducked just as his sister's hand swung around for a playful bop. He grinned at her before yawning widely. "Washing clothes too," he added mischievously, handing some of the fruit to Enqueri. "Man, I'm almost too sleepy to eat."

After Enqueri fumbled with the twist-off cap for a few seconds, he grinned with triumph when he turned it and it opened. Blair and Brynn smiled at Enqueri's antics. The trio made short work of most of the fruit, saving some for Cachén and for breakfast. Soon they crawled into bed. Enqueri and Blair shared a narrow bed and Brynn slipped in next to her son. Blair had almost drifted off to sleep when Enqueri shifted restlessly and sat up. 

"Enqueri?" Blair whispered. 

"The bed feels strange. I cannot seem to make myself comfortable." 

Blair laughed quietly. "I need to use the bathroom. You want to see if the shower is working? I feel pretty grungy." He slid from the bed and, after an affectionate glance at his sister and nephew, he held out a hand to his lover. Enqueri slid his fingers into Blair's hand. They slipped from the room after Blair grabbed two of the thin towels from the small stack that had been provided. 

The bathroom was small and cramped. The toilet, sink, and shower stall had seen better days and, although clean, were worn in spots and the porcelain was cracked here and there. Blair pulled Enqueri into the room behind him and locked the door. He turned on the shower and adjusted the spray to lukewarm while Enqueri played with the toilet handle, accidentally flushing the commode. He stood and watched the water swirl before looking at Blair. 

"The water disappears."

"Yeah, that's right. I told you about indoor plumbing."

"Yes, I remember. It is quite different seeing it for myself." He pulled off his pants and sat on the plastic seat. "It feels comfortable." He wiggled back and forth, making Blair laugh. 

"You can use it if you need to, Enqueri," Blair said, chuckling. 

Enqueri nodded. 

Blair laughed again and grabbed a bar of soap sitting on the edge of the sink. He stepped under the shower and sighed contentedly when the barely warm spray hit his body. When Enqueri flushed the toilet, not once, but twice, it made the water pressure drop to a trickle but after a minute, it returned. Blair stuck his head out from behind the shower curtain to see Enqueri studying himself in the mirror over the sink. 

"Hey, man, you coming in here or not?" 

Enqueri's eyes met Blair's in the mirror and he grinned at his lover. "You have often told me the joys of a shower. I will join you to experience this for myself." Enqueri slipped into the small shower stall and immediately he clamped his hands on Blair's waist, dragging him close. He ran a hand up Blair's back and cupped the wet head in his large palm. He bought their lips together and kissed him lightly while the warm water ran over their heads and down their faces. 

Releasing Blair's head, Enqueri pulled back and grinned, his sapphire blue eyes meeting the clear blue ones. "You're going to love showers," Blair muttered before latching onto Enqueri's mouth fiercely and kissing him passionately. "It's been so long!" Blair gasped when he broke the kiss. 

With Enqueri's hands on his shoulders, Blair took the bar of soap, rubbing it between his hands. He ran them over Enqueri's chest, shoulders and arms. He continued lathering and rubbing until he had washed Sentinel skin from neck to hips. 

Enqueri stood quietly with his eyes closed while Blair's hands cleaned his body and warmed his soul. Blair's hands always calmed the Sentinel's senses and in this strange place, his touch was not only welcome, but also necessary. Enqueri had managed to keep his reactions to this first day in civilization under control, but he was uneasy and apprehensive about the noise, smell and look of all he had experienced. It was all so very strange; but as long as Blair was close, he was able to handle the experience. Now, with Blair reaffirming their bond, Enqueri was able to relax a bit and finally, as Blair's explorations continued, he was becoming aroused. He felt the familiar stirrings of his body and soon he was hard and needy. 

Blair watched his mate carefully. He knew that Enqueri's senses were strong, but this first day had been filled with enough new experiences that Blair knew Enqueri needed his touch. Enqueri was a tactile person and Blair was pleased when the hard body started to relax. He was even happier when he saw his mate's body respond, leaning closer for Blair's touch. When Blair looked into the face of his lover, he saw that Enqueri's eyes were closed, and that he was breathing harshly through his nose. 

Blair lathered his hands and knelt down. With a firm touch, he rubbed each leg from thigh to foot, deliberately avoiding the groin area, making his mate groan softly at the teasing. He smiled when Enqueri's pelvis thrust forward searching his lover's hands. When Blair finally wrapped a firm hand around the wet hardness, Enqueri moaned and shivered slightly. He leaned a hand against the wall and, with his fingers tangled in Blair's long hair, he said softly, "Your hands on my body are all that I will ever desire, Guide." 

Blair smiled, licking the tip of the hard member gently and teasing it with his tongue, making Enqueri shake with anticipation. He kissed the head thoroughly before wrapping his lips around it and sucking gently while stroking the shaft just the way Enqueri liked it. Soon Enqueri was thrusting into the warm depths of his lover's mouth, gentle as always. Blair took more of the erection into his throat and he grabbed handfuls of Enqueri's cheeks, encouraging him to move. Enqueri picked up his pace and Blair murmured his appreciation. The vibrations zipped through Enqueri's body, making him bite his lip. Blair's fingers danced along Enqueri's valley and he slipped a wet digit between his mate's legs. The touch of the finger rubbing the entrance was all Enqueri needed. He froze and came with a low groan and a hard shudder, spilling his seed into his lover's throat. 

With a satisfied grin, Blair licked his lips of water and come. Enqueri growled and pulled Blair to his feet. He kissed his mate fiercely and his tongue explored the hot depths greedily, tasting Blair's essence and his own come. His hands cupped Blair's firm ass and when Blair rubbed his hardness against Enqueri's thigh, Enqueri whispered, "Take me, Guide. I need this." 

Blair nodded mutely and, under the cooling spray of the shower, he moved behind Enqueri, who leaned his hands on the wall and spread his legs. Blair mumbled, "Lube. We need lube."

"Blair?" Enqueri cast him a questioning glance over his shoulder. 

Blair patted the firm cheeks lovingly "Let me find something." 

Enqueri nodded. Blair leaned out of the shower, water dripping on the tile floor, and popped open the small bottle of hand lotion that he had spied on the sink. "Ah ha!" he chortled. 

Enqueri's response was to spread his legs even wider and whisper, "Hurry!" 

Blair smiled. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He slathered on the lotion. "Sooner rather than later if I don't hurry," he muttered and then laughed at his own joke. 

Enqueri growled, "If you do not do this now, you will be sleeping on the sofa!"

Blair laughed out loud. "If you remember all the stories I've told you, Enqueri, I can't imagine what will happen when you actually watch TV!" He held himself against his lover's body. "I love you," Blair said, while he pressed into Enqueri's welcoming channel. 

Enqueri accommodated the height difference by bending his knees slightly and he sighed contentedly when their bodies joined. "It is good, very good." 

"Yes. Yes, it is," Blair answered shakily. "So good." He thrust into his lover's body slowly but after a few strokes, and with Enqueri's encouragement, he clamped strong fingers into Enqueri's hips and drove into his Sentinel. Enqueri's low voice was a mixture of groans and words of lust and passion, and he encouraged his lover to take him harder. He squeezed his muscles around Blair's erection, speaking of his love in a mixture of Quechua, Spanish and English. 

As always, Blair responded passionately to Enqueri's voice and body. He reclaimed his Sentinel as his own. Blair held out as long as possible, wanting the lovemaking to last forever, but the inevitable happened. All too soon, Blair's orgasm reached the point of no return. He thrust madly two more times before coming long and hard in his mate's body. He threw back his head and dug his fingers into Enqueri's sides, raising bruises he was sure. After he had given Enqueri all he had to offer, he finally leaned against his lover's back and wrapped his arms around his chest, sighing deeply. 

"God, Enqueri, I love you so much!" Blair said vehemently, squeezing his lover's body hard. 

Reaching down, Enqueri covered Blair's clasped hands with one of his own. "I, too, love you more than life itself, Blair Sandburg." 

They rested for a few moments before washing the remains of their lovemaking from their bodies. Blair turned off the water and they stepped out, drying with the two inadequate towels as well as possible. With no way to dry their hair, Blair used his hands to squeeze the excess water from his tangled locks. Enqueri did the same and, after slipping into their pants, they made their way back to their room. 

Brynn was sitting on the bed, feeding her son, when they entered. 

"Hey," she said with a tired smile. "Cachén was hungry and needed a change." 

Cachén jabbered in a strange mixture of Quechua, English and Spanish at his uncles and demanded to be picked up by Enqueri, who obliged willingly. 

"Brynn, honey," Blair said, "Why don't you go and have a shower? Then we'll all try to get a few more hours sleep before morning." 

"Good idea. Any soap?" She grabbed the last towel. 

"In the bathroom. No shampoo, though, but the plumbing works. Enqueri tested it." Blair grinned, glancing at his mate who had flopped down on the bed to feed Cachén small pieces of mango. "Did you bring a comb, Brynn?"

"Yeah, in my pack. It's the last one I have that Natala made." She stopped and sighed. "A few teeth are gone," she added with a sad smile. 

Blair gave his sister a comforting smile. "We all miss him. Go and shower, hon." He ran his fingers through his hair. "This is a mess! What I wouldn't give for some conditioner."

Tossing the comb to her brother, Brynn chuckled. "I'll be back soon."

"Take your time, Brynn," Enqueri said. "The shower is very interesting."

Brynn grinned at her brother and his mate. "For you, it was interesting. Me? I don't have anybody to enjoy it with." She laughed. "Maybe one of these days." 

After Brynn left, Blair sat on the bed behind Enqueri. "I'll comb out your hair." 

Enqueri nodded and sat cross-legged, feeding Cachén the fruit while Blair combed the shoulder- length brown hair until it was tangle-free and smooth. He rummaged around for a leather strip and tied Enqueri's hair at the base of his neck so that it wouldn't snarl while he was sleeping. Then Enqueri returned the favor, combing through Blair's curly locks carefully while Blair played peek-a-boo with Cachén. With his texture, the tangles took more work, but the Sentinel's sensitive fingers were used to grooming his lover. Soon, he had the reddish brown mess tamed. Since Blair's hair was very long, Enqueri tied it off at the base of his neck and also about half way down the ponytail in an effort to keep the curls from becoming tangled. 

Brynn soon returned from her shower. Once again, everybody climbed into bed and, with the sounds of the city in the distance and a dog barking next door, the four finally fell asleep. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

The next forty-eight hours passed by, frustratingly and slowly. They started with the nearest large medical facility, a modern hospital. A friendly woman at the information desk answered their inquiries regarding the access to doctors and medical procedures. She informed the adults that the child would be given medical care but that the waiting list was long for indigent patients. When asked about the timeframe, she explained that an examination to diagnose Cachén's illness could be scheduled, but that it could be as much as three months before he would be seen. Then the wait for any needed procedures could be another three to six months. The woman was kind when she explained to Brynn and Blair that they might have better luck at one of the many charitable organizations run by various religious and philanthropic organizations scattered around the city. She offered them a printout of places to try. 

Armed with the list, Blair, Brynn, Enqueri and Cachén started their trek. While they were not turned away outright, several of the medical clinics were woefully understaffed and overworked. They passed on any clinic that was outdated. Brynn refused to step into a couple of the facilities that were rundown and dirty. A few offers of help were extended, but the help was minimal. They were offered inoculations and basic medical care for Cachén, but no one seemed to be able to take care of his heart problem in a timely manner. 

At the end of the second day, back in their room, Blair, Brynn and Enqueri talked. 

"This is so frustrating! We need to do something." Brynn paced the confines of the small, warm room.

"Yeah, hon. I know. How much money do we have left?" Blair asked. 

"About one hundred fifty soles. It will last another three or four days." 

"Okay. Here's my next suggestion," Blair said. "I think I should make a few calls back to the States."

Brynn ran a hand through her tangled hair. "Should we call Mom?"

"Not right now." Blair shrugged. "I don't know why, but call it a hunch. I just don't want to contact her until we've settled this. If we have to go back to the States, then we'll call her. But for now, I want to make a couple of contacts." 

"Who are you thinking of calling? I'm sure Professor Rice would help."

"I was thinking of asking him and maybe Evelyn Gianetti. Her son is a doctor. Even if he can't help directly, he might have some good suggestions on whom to contact. I've got a few other ideas also." Blair rose. "Enqueri, you want to hang out here or come with me? I'm going to buy a phone card down at the corner market. There's a pay phone there also." 

"I will accompany you." Enqueri rose and fidgeted. 

"What's wrong?" Blair asked, hand on Enqueri's arm. 

"It is not – right that a warrior must find food in this manner." He waved a hand in the air. "In my village, if I am hungry, the women serve the meal from what the hunters have provided and what the village has grown. Here, it is – wrong." 

Blair smiled. "Are you hungry?"

Rolling his eyes, Enqueri nodded. "It is unmanly."

Brynn laughed. "Enqueri, would you like me to kill something for you?"

"That is not necessary, Brynn," Enqueri huffed before he looked into the laughing faces of his family. It took only a few seconds before Enqueri laughed also. "I'm sorry. I was throwing what you describe as a 'hissy fit'." 

"It's okay, hon. You've had a rough couple of days. You're doing great, by the way. I'm proud of you," Brynn said to Enqueri. 

"Thank you, my sister. Corazón, please forgive my rudeness." Enqueri cleared his throat. "Do you think we might find something to eat?"

Blair smiled and hugged his Sentinel. "Yes, sir. I'm hungry also. Come on." 

\-------------------------------------------------

Blair and Enqueri returned to their room with food and good news. 

"Guess what?" Blair said to his sister the second he walked through the door. Dropping the sack on the table, he turned, grinning. 

"What?" Brynn asked, pulling the food from the sack. Fresh tortillas and grilled meat from an outdoor stand, along with several varieties of raw vegetables and fruits, several bottles of water and some sort of cake wrapped in a piece of brown paper. "Oh, man. This looks great." 

With the food distributed among them, everybody found a spot to sit and eat. 

"And so…?" Brynn asked. 

"And so," Blair said around a mouthful of tortilla, "I called Evelyn. She gave me the names of a couple of good surgeons. Marcus Cole and Stephen Franklin. They have a practice in Seattle." 

Brynn nodded, passing small bits of food to Cachén. "Here, sweetie. Try this." Cachén opened his mouth like a baby bird. "Good boy," Brynn said. Tearing a tortilla into smaller pieces, she placed a pile in front of the child. "Did you get in touch with them?" 

"Yes, I spoke with their office administrator. I explained the situation and who had recommended them to us. The good news is he thought they'd both willing to help. They're very interested in taking care of children and he was intrigued by our story. He said that even if his doctors couldn't take care of Cachén for some reason, they have contacts that they can recommend. They also know people who know people. They think that they'll be able to find a doctor for Cachén one way or the other."

"That's fantastic. But that means…" Brynn stopped. 

"…we have to get back to the States," Blair said, finishing Brynn's sentence. 

"I figured as much. But I'd actually prefer having my son taken care of in the States. I know that sounds silly, but I trust the medical community more in my own country." Brynn shrugged. 

"Hey, I totally understand. The USA does have one of the best medical systems in the world. I don't blame you for wanting the best for my nephew. I do too." 

"So tomorrow, we should do it."

"Yes. Tomorrow we'll go to the Embassy and apply for passports." Blair ate quietly for a few minutes. "Listen. I know I said this before and I know it might sound strange, but I don't want to contact Naomi right away. I want to be back and have this settled before we get in touch with her." 

"Okay. If it's something that you feel strongly about, I'm good with that. What about…" 

Blair cast a sidelong glance at Enqueri. "No. Definitely not."

"Blair?" Enqueri asked. 

"Your brother, Enqueri. I have a bad feeling about that guy. I'd just as soon not run into him at all. Hopefully, we can just explain your story with as little detail as possible and they'll at least issue a temporary visa until you can get a passport. We'll have to see."

"What you decide is acceptable. I do not have the experience in these things. I will rely on you, Chief."

"Thanks. I hope I don't disappoint you."

Enqueri gave his mate an exasperated look. "You do not disappoint me. Now stop this foolish talk." 

With a sweet smile for his mate, Blair nodded. "Love you."

"Me too," Enqueri said, grinning. 

"Geez, you two. Don't you ever get tired of it?" Brynn said with feigned exasperation. 

"No," Enqueri and Blair answered together. 

Together, they all laughed. 

\-------------------------------------------------

"So tell me again what happened," Milt Corley, aide to the US Ambassador, said. 

Blair sighed. "Sir, we've told you at least three times."

"So tell me again," Corley ordered, not unkindly. 

Blair sat back in the chair, arms crossed. Brynn handed her son to Enqueri, who sat stoically in a chair between Blair and Brynn. She rose and leaned on the desk. "Please excuse me, sir, but there is absolutely no reason to repeat our story. We need either passports or entrance visas as soon as possible. We've given you our fingerprints. I'm sure you can verify our identities easily with your technology! We've told you that James is an American citizen." 

A sharp rap on the door made Corley interrupt. "Just a minute, Miss Sandburg." He called out, "Come!" 

The door opened. A young woman came in with a sheaf of papers in her hand, which she handed to Corley with a smile. 

He smiled in return. "Thanks. Please bring coffee for everyone." 

"Yes, sir." She gave the group a smile and a nod and left. 

Milt shuffled through the papers quickly. He raised his eyes. "Everything seems to be in order, Mr. Sandburg, Miss Sandburg." 

Blair looked confused. "You already ran the information through your computer? Why the tap-dance? God, I remember why I hate bureaucrats," he muttered. 

Corley shrugged. "I wasn't being rude purposefully, just cautious, Mr. Sandburg. I had my assistant make the inquiries when you gave me the information an hour ago. I must be very careful and follow procedure. Your case caused a lot of time and trouble when you all disappeared and I had to be sure." He picked up the papers, tapping them into a neat pile. "As I was saying, your story checks out. I have all the necessary information to issue passports." He glanced at Enqueri but acted as if the intelligent Sentinel had two heads. "Him too," he added with a wave in Enqueri's direction. 

Blair bristled. "Enqueri is quite capable of speech, Mr. Corley."

Enqueri directed his amused blue eyes on his mate. "It's all right. I understand his reluctance to talk to me. It must be quite intimidating."

Corley's mouth dropped open and Enqueri gave him a quick glance before he dismissed him and returned his attentions to his energetic nephew who climbed on the arm of the chair. 

Another knock had the same young woman opening the door for a second woman who carried a tray with a thermal coffeepot, cups, sugar and cream, as well as a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. After the tray was delivered, the two workers retreated. Corley waved his hand at the tray. "Help yourselves. I'm sorry I was a bit abrupt before, but there are many people who attempt illegal entry to the States. I was just being careful. Please." Again, he indicated that they should help themselves to coffee. 

Blair rose, willing to forgive anything for his first cup of coffee in almost three years. "Thanks. It smells great." He poured a cup for his sister, adding plenty of cream and sugar. He passed her the cup along with a few of the cookies. Cachén looked very interested in the activity so Blair gave him a cookie. He immediately held out his other hand. Blair put another cookie in that hand, laughing. Cachén settled back against Enqueri's chest and munched away at the new treat. 

"You'll love coffee," Blair said to his mate. "You want to try it?"

"Of course. I wish to try everything." 

Blair poured him a cup and handed it over to him. "Try it black first. Then you can try it with milk and sugar."

"How do you prepare your own coffee?" Enqueri's curious blue eyes met Blair's. 

Blair knew that the Sentinel had already catalogued the smell of the fragrant drink and now he would store away the information that Blair provided. Blair was always amazed that Enqueri remembered everything he was told or shown. 

"It depends. I can drink it hot and back, with cream or sugar, or both. I'm easy," he added with a private smile for his lover. 

Only after Blair offered to fix a cup for the aide while he read over their paperwork and filled out the passport requests did Blair sit back down and take a sip. He drank and sighed. "Oh, man. I forgot how much I love coffee."

Enqueri brought the cup to his nose and sniffed lightly. He tested the drink for temperature and, after a few seconds, he took a small taste. A wide smile crossed his face. "I like coffee." 

Blair chuckled. "There are a lot of things you'll like in the States."

"No doubt," Enqueri said with a knowing look at his mate. 

Blair's heart rate spiked for a second before he cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. He glared at Enqueri over his cup, but Enqueri gave him such an innocent look that Blair had the desire to kiss him right then and there. His menacing scowl to his lover was met with a raised eyebrow and a silent promise of retribution at a later time, making Blair grin widely into his cup. 

"Okay. It seems that everything's here. The passports will be ready in the morning. The plane will be here tomorrow night," Corley said, scanning the papers he held in his hand. 

Brynn moved to the edge of her seat. "Plane? What plane is that, Mr. Corley?"

He read for a few moments. He looked up. "Mr. Ellison, your brother is sending a private jet to take you and the rest of your party back to Washington State. It will be at the airport tomorrow evening at 11 p.m." He read further. "Mr. Sandburg, Miss Sandburg, your mother will be accompanying the plane, as well as Mr. Ellison's brother." 

Blair rose. "Wait. What the hell is going on? You contacted Ellison?"

"Mr. Sandburg, it seems that you weren't entirely forthcoming in your story about your apparent disappearance," Corley said. "When the information about you, your sister and – James Ellison was run through the FBI computer, it raised a red flag. It seems that you had the opportunity to leave Peru two years ago when Mr. Ellison mounted a rescue operation and found his brother living with the Chopec." 

"That has absolutely nothing to do with my sister and I. Enqueri is an American citizen. All we want is to be granted permission to return to the States. We don't want any help from Ellison," Blair said adamantly. "We’ve done nothing wrong." 

Corley rose. "It's out of my hands. My superiors have issued orders…"

"Screw your orders!" Blair said angrily. 

Enqueri rose and stood next to Blair. "We will leave." 

Mr. Corley said firmly, "We have a guest suite on the second floor. You will wait there until it's time to leave." 

Blair bristled. "Thanks, that's very gracious of you," he said sarcastically, "but I'm sure we can find accommodations in the city." He didn't like the idea of being locked behind the gated walls. He knew that Enqueri wouldn't like it either. Besides, he just didn't feel at all comfortable in the enclosed confines. 

Brynn rose and stood on Blair's other side. "That's very considerate of you, sir. We'll find something. I'm sure we'll be fine."

Corley shook his head. "I insist. You may not believe this, but I'm trying to help. There is a lot of unrest in the city these days. Foreigners are often target for violence. It will be safer for all of you to remain in our care."

Blair started to protest again, but Corley would have none of it. He didn't say it in so many words, but he made his meaning clear. They were not going to be allowed to leave. Blair and Brynn exchanged glances and both understood the underlying message. Something in the paperwork that Corley had in his possession had ordered the authorities to hold them at all costs. Blair weighed his options. They could try to leave but they had a child's safety to consider. Enqueri would fight to the death if he felt his mate or his family were endangered. Cachén needed medical care. The adults had no choice but to allow themselves to be held against their will. In other words, held hostage to the wishes of either Steven Ellison or Naomi Sandburg – or both. Blair sighed and thanked the aide for his hospitality. Their lives were no longer their own. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Brynn, Blair, Enqueri and Cachén were taken by car to the airport. They weren't required to pass through security but were driven directly onto the tarmac and deposited next to the large, private jet. On the ground, Naomi Sandburg and Steven Ellison waited. The moment her children exited the car, Naomi raced forward and tearfully wrapped her arms around her daughter. 

"Oh my God!" Naomi cried. "Brynn! You're so thin!" She hugged Brynn tightly before turning her attentions on Blair. "Blair, honey, you're so brown! And your hair! I've never seen your hair so long! I almost didn't recognize you." She hugged Blair tightly while the tears coursed down her face. "Thank God a thousand times over. You're both safe." She kissed each of her children. "May I hold him?" She looked from Enqueri's stoic face to Brynn for permission.

Brynn wiped her teary eyes. "Of course, Mom. I've missed you."

Naomi smiled through her tears. "Me too, sweetie. I've missed you each and every day! This is such a miracle." She held out her arms, eager to hold her grandson.

Steven Ellison cleared his throat, interrupting the family reunion. "We need to depart, Ms. Sandburg. Let's get on the plane so that the pilot may start to taxi. You may talk to your children on board. And hold the child," he added coolly, waving toward Enqueri, who held Cachén in his arms. Steven then turned cold, blue eyes on Blair. He held out his hand. "Mr. Sandburg, it seems we meet again." After he shook Blair's hand, he turned to his brother and, while he watched Enqueri, he spoke to Blair. "We have important matters to discuss." 

Blair took a step closer to Enqueri. "Mr. Ellison, thanks for the lift, but we'll take care of ourselves when we get home." 

Steven barely glanced at Blair. "Let's get on board. Then we'll talk." 

Enqueri's eyes bore into Steven's face. He took the measure of the man who was his brother by blood but not by heart. He saw what he needed to see in moments and he didn't like it at all. He felt the man's displeasure at their appearance and his dislike of them on sight. Enqueri turned to Blair and whispered, "He is qaritukoq." 

Blair gave Enqueri a strange look. He had just been told that Steven was "pretending to be a man". In other words, acting macho. To Enqueri, this meant anybody who had to act like a man wasn't one in his heart. He was being deceptive and was hiding something. Blair wondered what kind of trouble Steven was going to cause. He sighed and followed the group into the large, comfortable cabin. 

The Gulfstream II was readied for departure. The huge engines whined to life and the floor rumbled. Enqueri still held the child and he clutched Cachén like a lifesaver. He anchored his screaming senses on the familiarity of his nephew, asleep in his arms, and on his Guide, who hovered inches from his side with his hand on his elbow. 

The plane was huge to the Sentinel. He had seen many planes flying overhead over the years and he had come upon several plane wrecks also, but this was almost too much. The ride in the truck was in the open. This was big and noisy and smelly and enclosed. He shivered slightly when Brynn took the sleeping boy from his arms and gently put him in a child-safety seat to strap him in. Blair sat next to Enqueri; and, after fastening his own seatbelt, he did his mate's as well. 

"Dial it down," Blair encouraged softly. "Turn everything off. Hold my hand."

"Someone will see. It is not appropriate," Enqueri said between clenched teeth. 

"Hell with appropriate." Blair took Enqueri's shaking fingers and laced them together. 

Blair watched him closely. He was relieved to see Enqueri put his head back, close his eyes, and remain very still for at least five minutes. When Enqueri opened his eyes, he seemed much calmer. 

Blair squeezed the hand that no longer trembled. "Good work, Sentinel." 

A warm smile was his reward and he returned it immediately. "Remember," Blair whispered, "whatever happens, you are mine and I am yours. Remember!" he said fiercely, squeezing the fingers almost painfully. 

Enqueri's other hand covered their entwined ones. "I will always remember, corazón mío." 

After the plane leveled out at 34,000 feet, Steven unbuckled his seatbelt and came to stand beside Blair and Enqueri. "We'll talk in my office." He walked toward the back of the plane without a backward glance, apparently used to issuing orders and having them immediately obeyed. 

Blair bristled instantly. Enqueri's nostrils flared at Blair's sudden anger and he almost growled at his Guide's distress. Blair turned to his mate. He took a few deep breaths in and out and tried to smile. "Remember."

At Enqueri's nod, they rose and followed Steven. 

"Close the door," Steven said. 

"Sure, man," Blair said ingratiatingly, "be happy to." 

Steven raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his leather chair. "Sit." He waved. 

Once both men were seated, he leaned forward on his elbows. "Do you want to play games or get right down to it?"

Blair moved forward to mirror Steven's actions. "Let's skip the games, Ellison. Get to it."

Steven laughed coldly. "Good. I like a man who knows his mind." His eyes took in both men, one by one. Enqueri sat silently for a few seconds before he spoke directly to Steven. 

"Tell us what you wish in exchange for our release."

A flash of astonishment crossed Steven's face before he caught himself. He schooled his features back to impassivity while he sat back and glared at Blair and Enqueri. The previous year, Naomi Sandburg and he had trekked through the Peruvian jungle hoping to find his brother and her children. It was a long and arduous trip; but when they found their family members, they were pleased with their success. What Steven Ellison failed to disclose, and what Enqueri had discovered after he had overheard several conversations between Ellison and his traveling companions, was that Enqueri was heir to a large estate. Steven had come to find his brother to make sure that the man would pose no threat to his family inheritance. Apparently, arrangements had been made to remove Brynn, her child, Blair and Enqueri from the jungle and back to the States, with or without their consent. 

Enqueri revealed his discoveries to Blair. Blair, Brynn and Enqueri, along with baby Cachén, decided to retreat into the jungle rather than be forcefully removed from what they considered their home. The problem that was now rearing its ugly head was that when Steven had met his brother in the Chopec village the previous year, the man acted like a caveman: all brawn and no brains. Now Steven knew that he had been duped. His anger flared, driving away any reservations he had about what he was going to propose. 

Blair was adept at studying people. He saw Steven's surprise. He saw when the surprise turned into rage. Blair steeled himself. He knew that they had acted in Enqueri's best interests when they had deceived Steven into believing that the Sentinel was an uneducated man. Now he knew that they would have to pay for their deception. But nothing that had happened would stand in their way of attaining medical care for Cachén, nor would they allow Brynn or Cachén to be harmed in any way. 

"Mr. Ellison, I agreed to no games. What are the terms?" Blair asked. 

Steven nodded once and pulled a stack of papers in front of him. He glanced over the forms briefly before he raised his head, meeting each man's eyes levelly. "It's very simple really. I kept it simple in order to make sure that my intentions were not misconstrued." Steven turned to Enqueri. "Oh, misconstrued means -"

Enqueri interrupted. "I am aware of what the word means." He instantly dispelled any notions that Steven had that he was anything but an intelligent man, even owing to the lack of formal education. 

"Fine," Steven said between clenched teeth. It irritated him even more that Enqueri seemed to address him not as an equal, but as an inferior. He even avoided using his name, Steven had noticed. Steven took Enqueri's actions as a personal insult. He was very cold when he explained the terms. "In exchange for the boy having complete medical care until he is twenty-one years of age, James is to sign over to me any and all of his holdings and property. The value is approximately $14,400,500. Here is a listing of James' property left in my grandfather's estate. There is a time element involved, so this deal must be agreed upon tonight. There will be no other offers made." 

Steven didn't divulge that he had spent hundreds of thousands of dollars on lawyers keeping the Ellison estate in court for eighteen months while he contested the will that had left fifty-percent of the Ellison holdings to the eldest grandchild, James. He also purposefully withheld the fact that the court case was almost concluded and that Steven's lawyers informed him that he would most likely win the case baring any last minute lawful challenges. Steven was taking no chances with his inheritance. He planned on having the entire estate, not just fifty-percent. Furthermore, he hated James on sight for no other reasons than he was the eldest, that he was jealous of the warrior's strong body and mind, and that he had a male lover. 

Enqueri took the document that Steven handed him and studied it. Blair was handed a copy and he also read over the figures. He gave a low whistle. "Wow." He looked over the document once again before he asked, "Why did Enqueri receive any inheritance? He was presumed dead, wasn't he?"

"My grandfather was convinced that James was still alive. He spent many years financing search parties for the child after the bodies of my parents were discovered and James' body was missing. He always believed he would see his grandson again some day." Steven smirked. "I guess his sixth sense was correct. Nevertheless, time is of the essence. What is your decision, James?" 

"Agreed," Enqueri said immediately, setting the paper on the edge of the desk. 

"You will further sign over your guardianship to me. I will be responsible for any and all decisions regarding your life, including where you live and with whom you associate." Steven's eyes looked directly at Blair for a long moment before he handed over more pages. 

Enqueri didn't bother to look at the papers, but added them to the small pile. 

"No!" Blair hissed softly. "I won't allow it."

Enqueri turned warm, blue eyes on his lover. "Cachén must come first. He is a child. I am more than forty years old. I have had a good life. He must have a chance at a life also."

"We can take care of Cachén ourselves." Blair said to Enqueri. "I'm perfectly capable of working. Brynn is a great teacher. We can do this ourselves." 

"Mr. Sandburg, I thought you were an educated man. It seems that I haven't gotten my point across. You do not have a choice in the matter. I will see to it that you are unsuccessful in any of your endeavors. I have the money and power to do what I wish. You will find yourselves quite unhappy if you thwart me on this. By the time things are – settled, your sister's child might not survive his illness. Now, do you wish to hear the rest of the terms?" 

Blair's eyes went blurry for a second before he fiercely grabbed hold of his emotions. He nodded wordlessly. 

Steven continued. "James, you and Mr. Sandburg will sever any and all ties. You will promise not to contact each other by any means. This includes telephone, Internet, messengers, etc, etc." He waved his hand in the air. "I will not stand to have a family member of mine practicing homosexuality. Am I clear on this?"

Blair's mouth came open but Steven held up a hand. "Don't even try to attempt to convince me that you and James aren't fucking each other. It disgusts me. But that's irrelevant. Those are my terms. They are non-negotiable." 

Blair slumped forward in his seat and dropped his head in his hands. Enqueri moved to the edge of his chair. "Where do you wish for me to sign the papers?" 

Blair looked up. "Wait. I have one – no, make that two requests." 

"Mr. Sandburg, apparently you don't understand the term non-negotiable?"

Blair sighed. "Please hear me out."

Steven sat back, pleased with the defeated look on Blair's face. "You have thirty seconds."

Blair cleared his throat. "One, that neither my mother nor my sister will be made aware of any of the terms to which Enqueri has agreed. Two, that you provide Brynn with $30,000 a year until Cachén is twenty-one."

Steven chewed on the end of his pen. "You will also sign a document agreeing to the terms regarding contact with James. If you agree, Mr. Sandburg, I will be magnanimous and add those two terms to our contract." 

"And if I don't agree?" Blair asked. 

Steven leaned back and smiled. "I will drop your sorry family off at the nearest Motel 6. Then I will proceed to make sure that you never find another job on this planet. Your sister will likewise be unemployable. Your mother is, well, you know how Naomi is. Furthermore, I will petition the court for custody of my nephew. I am well able to provide for one child quite adequately. And I will make sure your sister is declared an unfit mother. Even without blood ties to the boy, I have enough money to make your life unbearable. Do I make myself clear?" 

"You can't do this!" Blair shouted, rising in his seat. 

"Sit down and shut up, Mr. Sandburg. Just try me. I can do whatever I wish." 

Blair felt a tug on his hand. He turned sorrowful eyes to his lover. Enqueri gave Blair a warm smile and squeezed his hand. Slumping back down into his chair, Blair said softly, "I agree." 

\-------------------------------------------------

The twelve-hour flight was finally over. Now that Blair's life wasn't his own, he watched dazedly when everything played out before his eyes. He felt as if he were watching a television program or a movie, and all he wanted to do was change channels or turn it all off. There were cars waiting at Cascade International to whisk the various occupants of the plane to their destinations. 

A limo was waiting for Steven. He climbed in with Enqueri following silently, after giving Blair a loving glance. They had said their good-byes on the plane. There was nothing else left to do but honor their vows to Steven. 

Blair followed Brynn, Naomi and Cachén to a waiting Lincoln. They were taken to a modest three-bedroom apartment that Steven had rented for them near the Medical University. Naomi gushed endlessly over the fact that Steven had paid for a year's rent in advance and had it stocked with food, clothes, furniture, and other essentials for their comfort. 

Blair took a quick shower, passed on the offer of food from his sister, and collapsed in one of the bedrooms. He woke six hours later feeling worse than before he slept. Stumbling to the kitchen, he reheated cold coffee in the microwave and drank it sitting in the dark living room. 

Brynn came down the hallway where she leaned against the doorframe. Blair looked up. "Don't turn on the light."

She nodded, curling up on the sofa next to him. "Things will be fine. I just know it."

Blair nodded and drank. 

"Hon? Is there something you're not telling me? When will Enqueri join us?"

He shook his head. "Ah, I'm not sure. Soon." 

"Blair?" she whispered. 

"I'm good. Really. What time is the doctor's appointment?" 

"10 a.m."

"You'd better get some sleep, sweetie. It's almost five."

Brynn smiled and leaned over, kissing Blair's unshaven cheek. "I love you."

"Love you. 'Night."

"You going back to bed?"

Blair shrugged. "Yeah, maybe. I need to think."

A hand ruffled his hair. "Okay. Talk to you later."

Blair nodded, sinking against the back of the sofa, closing his eyes, and putting his head back. He cleared his mind completely and centered his thoughts on Enqueri. He sent a clear mental message to his lover. He waited hopefully but he didn't 'feel' any response. He sighed sadly, drank the last of the cold coffee, and trudged back to his bedroom. 

\------------------------------------------------

The first in a string of appointments set little Cachén's feet on the road to recovery. He was examined, poked, prodded, x-rayed and tested for hours and then days. Finally, surgery was recommended to permanently fix the problem with his heart valve. In a few days, it would all be over. 

Brynn went back to the apartment after the morning's testing while Naomi took Cachén to the McDonald's around the corner from their building. He had developed a fascination with the bright yellow building and the many fun nooks and crannies on the playstations. Naomi shushed Brynn away when she tried to follow, wanting some personal time with her little grandson. He happily took Naomi's hand and, after turning to wave bye to Brynn, they walked the two blocks to the restaurant. 

Brynn unlocked the door, tossing her keys and purse on the kitchen table. "Blair?" She went down the hall to Blair's bedroom. The shades were drawn and the room was dark so she flipped on the light. The bed was mussed but empty. A few articles of clothing were strewn here and there. She smiled, shaking her head in loving exasperation. Blair was such a slob. Brynn took a few seconds to gather up the dirty clothes and toss them into a waiting laundry basket before she called for Blair again. Walking down the hall, she noticed the bathroom door ajar. She peeked in and her throat dried up. 

Blair stood facing the mirror; he was silent, his face was white, and tears streamed down his cheeks. In his hand he held a pair of scissors and he was methodically chopping handfuls of hair from his head. Hair was strewn everywhere; brown clumps littered the floor, the sink, and his shoulders. Brynn pushed open the door with a thud. "Blair!" 

He started, causing the scissors to fall to the floor with a loud clatter. Their eyes met for a brief moment. Brynn cried out loud at the naked pain she saw in her brother's eyes. As she took a step forward, Blair’s eyes rolled back suddenly and he collapsed. Brynn moved quickly. She caught Blair by the shoulders, sinking to the floor with him. She laid his head in her lap and turned on the tap. Quickly, she dampened a wash cloth and wiped his pale face. 

"Blair, honey?" She patted his cheeks gently. In just a few moments, she was rewarded with a small moan. His eyes fluttered before finally opening. 

"Brynn?" he whispered. 

"Good God. Are you okay? What the hell is going on?"

Blair shivered and, with a hand on the edge of the sink, pulled himself to a sitting position. He shook from head to toe. Brynn rose and poured a glass of water. She helped him drink a few sips. 

"Better?"

"Yeah. Thanks." 

Blair glanced around, shaking his head over the piles of hair spread over the sink and floor. His hands went to his head and he grimaced.

Brynn put a hand on his face. "What's going on?"

Blair shivered and closed his eyes. "Enqueri," he whispered forlornly. 

"Damn it, Blair. When are you and Enqueri going to be together again? It's been almost two weeks. You need to be with him. You're a basket case without him." She ran a hand over his head and tsk-ed over the shorn locks. "You're a mess. Come on. Let's try and fix this."

Brynn helped Blair up and planted him on the closed toilet lid. With the scissors she retrieved from under the sink, she trimmed and combed until she had straightened out the mess that Blair had made. "Well, that's about the best I can do." She studied the shaggy, uneven haircut with pursed lips. Instead of the long, curly locks that hung halfway down Blair's back, it was about chin-length and very uneven, with some parts only an inch or two long. After a few more snips to layer his hair into a more acceptable shape, she asked, "What the fuck is going on? How long do you think you and Enqueri will be apart? You know this isn't good."

Blair shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

Brynn's fingers dug into his shoulders. "What do you mean, 'it doesn't matter'? Don't you remember what happened when you failed to bond that first time? Enqueri almost died! You were barely functioning. You know as well as I do that the Sentinel and the Guide rely on each other. You're two halves of the whole, but I don't need to tell you this. You know it!" she practically screamed at him. 

Blair ignored his sister's outburst and shrugged lackadaisically. "I'm fine. Leave me alone." He pulled the scissors from her hand. Rising, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He sighed and dropped the scissors on the counter. "I'm tired." Blair turned and, after patting Brynn's shoulder, he left. 

She heard him walk slowly to his room, his door closed, the lock clicked and the bedsprings groaned when he flopped down. Brynn sat for a long minute, unsure what to do. She needed to speak to Enqueri or at the very least, Steven Ellison. Brynn went out into the kitchen and found the phone list. She dialed Ellison's office and asked to speak to him. She was politely denied her request after being informed that Mr. Ellison was in a meeting and could not be disturbed. She was then politely bid goodbye without being asked if she wanted to leave a message. Brynn quickly dialed Steven's home phone number, something that he hadn't given her but a number that Naomi had from her previous dealings with him. She asked to speak to Enqueri but once again was politely denied her request. The next sound she heard was the dial tone. She redialed and the phone rang endlessly. No one answered, so she tried the office number again. Her request was again denied. 

That was when it hit her. Brynn was a Ph.D. but it didn't take an intelligent person to realize what had happened. Blair and Enqueri had made some sort of deal with Steven in exchange for Cachén's medical care and for the money to live on while he was in the hospital. Brynn went down the hall to Blair's room and pounded on the door. 

"Blair Sandburg! You open the door this instant!"

"Go away."

"Don't do this to me." The silence was deafening. Brynn tried again. "I know. I know that you and Enqueri made some kind of a deal with Steven. What did he threaten you with? Was he going to see that Cachén was denied medical care? What? You open this door and talk to me!" 

The lock clicked; the door opened. Brynn stepped up to her brother and threw her arms around him. "I love you but I can't let you do this!" 

Blair pulled from the embrace and, with his fingers digging into Brynn's upper arms, he stated adamantly, "Enqueri agreed. I agreed. Don't you understand? It was for Cachén. Enqueri insisted! He said the boy deserved a chance at a healthy life and I agreed with him! Now leave it alone!" 

"Leave it alone? Leave it alone! No, damn it! I can't stand by and watch you wither away! What about Enqueri? You said he was going to spend some time with his brother. You lied to me. You said a week and Enqueri'd be with us. You can't do this to him! You know he could have trouble functioning for long periods without you. He needs his Guide! He's suffering!" 

"Please, Brynn -" 

"Don't you dare act like this around me! You tell me this instant what's going on." Brynn's fingers dug into Blair's arms. 

"I… I'm sorry. I should – we should have told you. Ellison threatened to take Cachén away from you. He said he'd spend every penny he had to destroy our family if we didn't agree to his terms."

"And those terms included that you and Enqueri be separated?"

"Yes."

"What else?" Brynn said from between clenched teeth. 

"We'd never be able to find jobs at any university or school. He'd see to it we were blacklisted. Listen. Enqueri and I knew the terms. We agreed. Enqueri was honor bound to protect you. He and I agreed willingly."

Brynn's voice softened. "Will he be able to survive without you? He's never been without a Guide before. Incacha was with him since they were babies. Then you were there. What about him?"

"Enqueri will be okay. He'll adapt. He's a strong warrior. I know he'll survive."

"What about you? How will you survive?" 

"I'll be okay. Honest. I just need some time to adjust. I just feel – lost right now. I'll be better. I promise." 

"This isn't going to work. Not at all. You look like shit. Enqueri's probably just as bad, maybe worse. Oh God, Blair, what are we going to do?" Brynn wrapped her arms around Blair's shoulders and they clung to each other. 

"Promise me you'll honor Enqueri's vow," Blair whispered. "Please." 

Brynn tried to swallow around the lump in her throat. Blair's voice was so unhappy. "You promised to get better,. I'm holding you to that." 

"Promise me! Please, hon. I love you."

Brynn sighed. "I promise. And I love you, sweetie. Very much." 

\-------------------------------------------------

Simon Banks sighed and shook his head. Just why did he have to be as big and strong as he was? He had taken this job for a few extra bucks and because he was tired of sitting at home. Two years of recuperation and therapy after taking two bullets from a madman's gun had effectively killed Simon's career as a police officer. While he had been offered various desk jobs with the Cascade PD, he felt out of character riding a desk. He retired from the PD and for a solid year put his mind and body into his therapy regime. Now, he was as physically fit as possible for a man his age, so he thought that being a bodyguard might be something he'd like. 

Simon laughed at himself while he looked over his latest assignment. Bodyguard? Little did he know that he would end up as an overpaid babysitter. He sighed, eyeballing his charge. The man was tall and muscular, but Simon was still bigger and stronger in spite of his bad leg. He could manhandle the guy easily if it came to that. He thought about what he had been told about the man to whom he had been introduced about two weeks before, and who was now his sole responsibility. 

James Ellison had been lost in the jungle as a child and spent almost forty years living with the natives. It was hard to believe that anybody could live like an animal and suddenly be reintegrated into society. Apparently, Steven Ellison, Simon's employer, didn't believe that his brother was capable of being assimilated by civilized people either or he wouldn't have hired Simon to be the guy's nanny and to keep him sequestered away in this remote corner of the Ellison estate. 

Simon laughed at the image of himself as a babysitter. He had thought about quitting the job when he had discovered that it wasn't exactly as he had been told in the initial interview. But for some strange reason, after Simon had met James, he was curious about the man. He decided to stick around a few weeks and see how things worked out. 

One of the things that surprised Simon was that James seemed intelligent and understood plain English. He was easy to handle and quite amenable to any suggestions that Simon made. He ate when he was told. He slept when he was told. He bathed and did exactly as he was instructed. He gave Simon absolutely no problem whatsoever regarding his care. The only strange thing was that he was mute. When he had asked about James' condition, he was informed that the man was capable of speech but, apparently, he chose not to talk. Simon shrugged. It was easier when his charge didn't voice opinions. He did what he liked and James followed like the proverbial sheep to the slaughter. 

There had been only one really unusual incident that made Simon almost reconsider his employment options. One afternoon a few days before, the front door opened and Steven Ellison strode unannounced into the small guesthouse where Simon and James were living. While Steven wandered the room, James sat in a kitchen chair and looked at if he were carved in stone. Steven cast occasional glances at his brother but he barely acknowledged Simon's existence. After about five minutes, he turned to leave. With his hand on the doorknob, he said, "Banks, shave off that disgusting hair immediately." 

Simon nodded, but Steven had already left. Simon gave a snort. "He's damned weird," he said aloud to James. Knowing that he would receive no response, he talked on. "Come on, Jimbo. Let's go into the bathroom. That mop has got to go." 

James rose and made his way to the bathroom, with Simon following. He sat on the edge of the tub and waited patiently. Simon shook his head, muttering, while he found scissors and clippers. Simon had James straddle the tub and he grabbed handfuls of the shoulder-length brown hair and proceeded to cut it off. After he had cut all he could with scissors, he plugged in the clippers and sheared the remains down to a mere quarter of an inch of growth. 

Satisfied with the results, he grabbed a hand mirror and held it up for James' perusal. "There. That will make it a lot easier to wash and a lot cooler also. No bugs either," Simon added with a chuckle. 

James looked at his reflection, surprising Simon by lifting his hand and rubbing his head. His eyes betrayed nothing and he sat silently until Simon put the mirror aside. 

"Come on, Jim. You don't mind if I call you Jim, do you? No, didn't think you would. How about some dinner? I'm hungry." 

Simon fixed a tuna and noodle casserole. He dished up two plates and took them into the living room. James sat on the sofa, silent as always. Simon had given him a book and he read quickly. Simon had discovered the first day that if he put a book or a magazine in the guy's hands, he would read, but he never took the initiative to take a book from the bookshelves for himself. Simon set the dinner plates on the coffee table. "Eat." 

James set the book aside and picked up the plate. He used a fork easily, Simon knew, and he wondered yet again why Steven felt his man needed to be locked away. Simon shrugged and picked up the remote. He hit the 'on' button and found a Jags game just starting. 

While James picked at the food, Simon watched. He noticed that for the past few days James seemed to eat a bit less at each meal and certainly not enough for a man of his height and weight. Simon kept glancing at the silent man, who had his eyes glued to the television and ate several bites before he stopped and, still holding the plate, watched the game with rapt attention. 

When Simon finished, he took the plate from James' hand and went to the kitchen to clean up. After he stowed the leftovers, he brought James a mug of coffee. He took the cup with a small smile, which surprised Simon. That was the first time that he had seen some interaction and he was pleased with James' response. 

"You do like your coffee, don't you? You like the Jags also. I can tell you like basketball better than football. Why is that? I like basketball better myself. Say, let's make a little wager on tonight's game? What do you say? The Jags by 15?"

Simon almost peed his pants when James said, "By 24."

Simon sloshed coffee down the front of his shirt. He rose quickly. "Damn it. That's hot!" He dabbed at the stains with a kitchen towel and stared at James. "You can talk! Well, what do you know?" 

When James didn't repeat his words, Simon chuckled. "Okay, by 24. If the Jags win by 24, you get a big bowl of vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce." Simon laughed aloud when he saw the corner of one side of James' mouth turn up in a partial smile. "Got you, you dog." Simon grinned.

\------------------------------------------------- 

The month passed by slowly. Cachén's surgery was a success and he healed quickly. The prognosis was excellent for the young child. He went home to his mother, grandmother and uncle, clutching the two stuffed toys that he had found in the children's playroom at the hospital and which he refused to relinquish at any costs. The irony wasn't lost on Brynn and she contemplated the reason why the toys he refused to give up were a black jaguar and a gray and white wolf. 

Brynn was worried about Blair. She tried talking to him on several occasions, but he always brushed her off with admonitions that he was fine. She knew better. Blair hardly ever left his bedroom and he took to sleeping most of the time. At first, he had occasionally come and joined the family for dinner, but soon he mentioned that it took too much energy. 

It was when Blair was asleep that he was his happiest. That was when he found his release, when he dreamed of the wolf and the jaguar. Only in his dreams could he find the joy of sharing his life with his lover. He heard Enqueri's deep, soft voice speaking to him. He felt the touch of his lover's hands while they pleasured each other. He ran beside his mate while they hunted and fished. They laughed and talked. They shared their dreams and hopes for the future. They were together where they belonged. 

Being awake was painful. Blair had a constant headache and he felt odd, out of sorts. Brynn brought tidbits of food and juice. He tried to eat to please her and he took small sips of the juices she prepared fresh just for him, but his stomach would rebel and he would be on his knees, retching, within minutes of eating. Brynn tried to get him to go to the doctors, but he adamantly refused. He wasn't ill; he was heartsick. 

It was a warm, sunny afternoon when Brynn, Naomi and Cachén came home after taking the boy to the doctor's for his first month's follow-up examination following surgery. Cachén had a small case of the sniffles but otherwise he was a healthy two-year-old. Brynn opened the door for Naomi, who carried her grandson. They had spent a long time talking about Blair. Brynn avoided mentioning what she knew about Enqueri and Blair's separation. Naomi was oblivious and believed Blair to be depressed because of his years in 'captivity'. Naomi firmly believed that a therapist would help him come to terms with the horrible ordeal and he would once again be the happy, energetic son that she remembered. 

"Why don't you get Cachén settled down for his nap? I'll check on Blair." Brynn smiled at her son and kissed his forehead. 

"Okay, sweetie. Time for a little nap." Naomi took the boy into his room and she had just laid him down when she heard Brynn yelling for her. Naomi gave Cachén his stuffed toys and raced to Blair's room. 

Blair was on the floor, unconscious. Brynn stood and grabbed Naomi's arm. "Stay with him. I'm calling 911." 

Naomi nodded as Brynn sped past. She fell to her knees, touching Blair's face. "Blair, sweetie. Come on and wake up." She patted the cool cheeks but there was no response. 

Brynn raced back into the room. "Oh, God." She slid to her knees and they both hovered, unsure of what to do. 

Within five minutes, a rap at the door brought Brynn's head up. She ran and let the paramedics in. They followed and quickly took over. They checked Blair's vitals, started an IV and oxygen. They worked efficiently while asking the women the pertinent questions about Blair's age and health problems. They loaded Blair onto a gurney and headed for the elevator. 

Brynn grabbed Naomi's wringing hands. "Stay with Cachén. I'll call as soon as I know anything."   
Naomi nodded. Brynn followed the paramedics to the ambulance. 

At the emergency room, she repeated Blair's information: that he didn't do drugs, that he hadn't been eating, and that he seemed depressed. When the doctors mentioned suicide, Brynn objected vehemently. They drew blood to test for drugs and asked her to wait outside. One of the nurses escorted her to the waiting room, where she paced for more than an hour before the doctor came to relay his findings. 

"Mrs. Sandburg?"

"Yes?"

"You're the patient's wife?" The doctor looked at her curiously. 

"No, I'm his sister. Doctor Sandburg, actually."

He smiled. "Yes, I can see the resemblance." He read a few notes before he spoke. "Mr. Sandburg's regained consciousness. He's dehydrated and undernourished. His blood tests have come back negative for any of the usual illnesses." The doctor read a few more lines. "No drugs, either legal or illegal. His blood pressure is low. His heart rate is also below normal, as well as his body temperature. He is lethargic but somewhat aware of his surroundings." 

"What do you think is wrong with him, Doctor?" 

"He seems more depressed than anything. Frankly, Miss Sandburg, I think he needs to be examined by Psychiatric; but before I do that, I'm running him through a full battery of tests. I need to rule out any organic causes before I move on to emotional ones." 

Brynn took a shaky breath. "Do you believe that somebody can die from a broken heart?"

The doctor looked at her quite seriously when he said, "If he's convinced himself that he wants to die, Miss, I have to say that I've seen people will themselves away. Yes, it's possible."

Brynn sighed. "Thank you. Please. I'd like to see him."

"I'm admitting him. He'll be in a room in thirty minutes. I'll have one of the nurses come and get you when he's settled. "

Brynn nodded. "Thanks."

"Certainly."

Brynn watched the man disappear and she sank into a hard, plastic chair. What should she do? Should she confront Steven Ellison? Should she try to find Enqueri? She promised Blair she wouldn't interfere with his and Enqueri's decision, but could she honor her vow? Did she have to in these circumstances? What if Steven took her son? She didn't have money for lawyers. He was rich and powerful. He could pay judges and lawyers. She sighed. She hated her weakness. Could she watch Blair fade away in exchange for her son's life? 

Brynn's mind raced endlessly until the nurse came to take her to see her brother. Something had to be done. Hopefully, Blair would be awake enough to talk. She would insist that his promise must be broken. 

Blair lay back against the pillows, pale and drawn. He gave Brynn a small smile when she entered. 

"Hey, Blair. You're a major pain in the ass."

"Thanks. Love you too."

"This has to stop."

"No."

"I'm telling Mom. Then I'm marching down to Ellison's office and raising the roof."

"No, please." Blair closed his eyes tightly. "There are mitigating factors. We did this for you and Cachén. Please. I can't take care of you any other way right now. Enqueri and I are the men of the family."

"Fuck you."

"Such a lady," Blair murmured. He sighed and opened his eyes to give her a pleading look. "Please," he whispered. "I'll be fine. Enqueri's honor would be shattered. He wanted this for you. You understand, don't you?"

"Understand what, sweetie?" 

"That Enqueri would have given you all of his money for Cachén if he could. We talked. He knew that courts could take years and years. He just wanted his nephew taken care of. He loves that boy more than anything. Even himself. He didn't know…" 

"Know what?" Brynn asked gently. 

"…that I'd be so – worthless, so weak without him. I didn't want him to know. He was so proud of his sacrifice. You have to know that. It's me, sis. Not him." 

"If you're not better in two days, there will be big trouble. Got that?"

"Uh hum, got it." Blair fell asleep to dream of jaguars and wolves. 

Soon, the wolf howled to his mate. Soon, we will be together always. 

I will be waiting, the jaguar answered. I will always be here for you. 

\-------------------------------------------------

The jaguar walked along the banks of the river and contemplated his chances of making a successful crossing. The water was deep and angry. White caps surged upward when the water smacked into the rocks, and the spray shot plumes high into the air. Chunks of wood floated by. As they hit the rocks, they broke into dozens of small pieces and were carried quickly away. 

The wolf paced the opposite bank. He walked for miles, keeping an eye on the jaguar who matched him, step for step. They stopped occasionally and spoke to each other. With growls, purrs, barks and howls, and their expressive body language, they sent messages of longing and desire for each other and their despair and sorrow at their parting. After a while, one or the other would take up the trek again and the companion would soon follow. It seemed to be many hours, many days, even weeks, and still there was no relief for the jaguar and the wolf. 

Desperation drove the jaguar into the water on several occasions. Once, his reward was to be sucked under the raging river and to be painfully tossed against the rocks. The wolf howled his distress and raced alongside the bobbing cat until the jaguar was finally able to drag his broken body onto the opposite shore. When he collapsed in a heap, the wolf barked incessantly at the panther, begging him to rise, to be alive. Finally, after the longest time had passed, the jaguar regained his wits. He rose to his feet, only to fall back. He lay panting until he tried again. This time he remained on all fours and managed a few shaky steps. He focused his sad blue eyes on his companion. So close, yet so far. 

\-------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Ellison, I know that your doctor examined Jim, but something is definitely wrong."

"Banks, it's your job to feed him, bathe him and make sure he behaves. The doctors say he's fine. He's just doing some mumbo jumbo mental games the doctor called passive/aggressive. He wants us to beg him to eat. He wants…" Steven cleared his throat, wondering why he was bothering to even talk to this servant. "You're dismissed." Steven waved toward the door. 

"But he's not fine!" Simon threw up his hands. "He's lost at least ten pounds this week! He doesn't eat. All he does is sleep."

"Either you return to your duties or you will be replaced immediately. I'll find somebody else and you'll be out of a job. You aren't all that employable since you were let go from the Cascade PD. Am I making myself clear?"

Simon glared at the man before he said from between clenched teeth, "I wasn't 'let go', Mr. Ellison. I was given early retirement because I took three bullets in my body!" He turned and strode back to the small house where he found James lying on the sofa, watching yet another basketball game. It was the only thing that seemed to interest the quiet man. His eyes did not waver when Simon entered the room and stood at the foot of the sofa. Simon had come to feel protective of the silent man. He felt he was the only thing that stood between James and his brother. He needed help and Simon wanted to be the one to help him. 

"You hungry?"

James' eyes never strayed from the television so Simon moved between James and the screen. "No more television until you eat." Simon clicked off the set, but James remained silent. He barely blinked. With a soft sigh, he closed his eyes. Simon shook his head and covered the man with an afghan. James was disappearing before his eyes, Simon knew, but from what? The doctor could find no physical reason for his decline and he told Banks after the last visit that James was in a dark depression and without psychiatric intervention he would starve himself to death. Simon's pleas to Steven Ellison fell on deaf ears and he knew that Steven was counting the days until his brother died. 

Simon knew that James looked his most peaceful when he slept. His face was smooth and relaxed, and he had a smile on his face most of the time. Simon wished James would talk to him; tell him what was wrong and what he could do to help him. He sat in the large recliner and watched James sleep the afternoon away. When dusk came, he fixed hamburgers and french fries. He roused the sleeping man, hoping to get some food into him. 

"Up and at 'em, Jimbo. Time for dinner." Simon shook the man's shoulder gently. 

Enqueri hand reached out. "No! Don't leave!" 

Simon jumped, so used to James' silences. He was startled but very curious. Quietly, he hunkered down next to James and spoke very softly. "I won't leave. I'll stay with you." 

Enqueri's eyes slid back and forth under closed lids. He licked his lips. "Blair?" he whispered. 

"I'm here. What's wrong? Tell me." 

"I don't know!" Enqueri practically sobbed and reached out his hand again. Simon grabbed the cool fingers. 

"What do you want?" 

"Please, call me my by Chopec name. I need to hear you say it."

Simon thought quickly. His Chopec name? "Say it for me once. I like when you say it." 

James smiled. "You are teasing."

"Yes, I am. Come on, tell me what you want me to call you."

"Enqueri. When you say it, it sounds like a thankful prayer or an invitation."

"I've missed you."

"I have missed you. Soon we will be together. Can you feel it, corazón?" 

"Yes." 

Simon was embarrassed at his part in deceiving James but he had no choice: he had to try and figure out what was wrong with him. 

He was thinking about what James had said when the man started talking in a strange language. Simon understood a few words of Spanish but the rest was a dialect he had never heard before. When Simon didn't answer further, Enqueri sighed sorrowfully and, still sound asleep, he turned on his side and curled into a tight ball. 

Simon stared at the unusual man for a long while, wondering what the hell had just happened and just who was Blair to James and what was a 'guide'. He would start his investigation that afternoon by searching the Internet for any and all information about the Ellison family. Simon leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers behind his head. Fuck. He had been a cop for almost twenty years, ten of those spent as Captain of Major Crime. He was perfectly capable of discovering for himself exactly who James Ellison really was and what was the big mystery surrounding him. 

Simon set out with single-minded determination. He powered up his laptop and, using the damned slow dial-up that had been grudgingly provided by his employer, he started his investigation. He spent the next few hours reading newspaper articles and magazine stories about the Ellisons. He had heard about James' return to civilization, but he hadn't known all the "details" until he read the gossip columns and the tabloids. More than three hours went past and, ten e-mails later, he had very little information on James Ellison, man of mystery. He had stumbled across James' name in a small article in the Cascade Times that mentioned, in less than a paragraph, that he had been returned into the bosom of his family after forty years of being lost in the wilds. The Ellison family asked for privacy because of an undisclosed medical condition of their long-lost relative. It also made note that he had been 'rescued' from the jungles of Peru along with two missing anthropologists, Drs. Blair and Brynn Sandburg, brother and sister, who had gone missing almost three years earlier. 

Simon chewed on the end of his pen. Further searches provided no more information on any of the three people rescued, but he had sent an e-mail to two of his buddies at the PD, Brian Rafe and Henri Brown, asking for their help locating Blair and/or Brynn Sandburg. He tapped an old CIA informant, Jack Kelso, for any and all information on the trio. He had exhausted his leads for the moment and now it was a waiting game for information to trickle in, so he leaned back and stretched his long arms, sighing deeply. His mouth was dry and he needed a bite to eat. Rising, he headed to the kitchen for a soda and a bag of mustard pretzels that he had stashed a few days earlier. He rummaged around the kitchen for a while, washing the dishes he'd left from dinner, before he returned to the living room. 

Simon stopped in the doorway between the kitchen and living room, puzzled. It was quiet, too quiet. The television was dark. The sofa was empty. The front door was open. Shit. 

Simon almost panicked. He grabbed a flashlight and raced out into the night. "Jim!" he shouted while he started searching for his charge. He considered going toward the main house, but something made his feet change direction. He headed into the woods that grew thickly along the back of the property. He cursed to himself as he walked. 

"Damn it to hell, Ellison! Where are you? You never even opened the door by yourself in weeks and now this?" Simon grumbled. He stopped and cupped his hands. "Jim! Jim!" He stayed very still and listened, but the only sound he heard was the far-off babbling of a brook. Simon trudged on. 

\------------------------------------------------

Enqueri stood on the edge of the small ravine. He glanced around, hearing his lover's voice on the wind. He turned his head from side to side, searching. His senses were dull and responded slowly to his commands. He dialed up his hearing to maximum, frantically listening for the sound of Blair's voice calling to him. Enqueri! I am coming to you! Where are you? Please, Enqueri – answer! Enqueri cleared his throat and tried to speak. His lips moved wordlessly and only a soft moan escaped. His head throbbed; his mind felt cloudy. He heard the sounds directly in front of him and, thinking the soft babbling was his Guide, he took a step forward – and fell over the precipice. 

Enqueri tumbled silently. He barely registered his descent and his own sense of self-preservation was absent. He didn't even try to stop his downward spiral and when he finally reached the bottom of the ravine, his forehead connected with a small rock. A final somersault sent him into the small creek, face down, and he lay still. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Banks stopped, listening. He turned his head to the right. He'd heard a sound, he was sure. With the light from the flashlight wildly bouncing, he crashed ahead, ignoring the branches whipping the bare skin of his face and arms. He ran headlong through the dark forest and barely caught himself on a branch, that hit him across the stomach, seconds before he would have pitched into a gully that he hadn't seen in his frantic quest. He stopped and caught his breath, hand wrapped around the branch for support. He swept the beam of the flashlight down the side of the ravine and the light bounced off the gurgling water. Simon cleared his throat and stood up straight, searching, then the shaft of light hit the body in the water. 

"Oh, fuck," Simon shouted. "Jim!" He scrambled down the side, slipping on the wet leaves. He managed to clutch the flashlight in one hand; and, using the other hand for leverage, he skidded to the bottom of the gully on his backside. When he reached the bottom, he dropped the light and leapt into the water. Simon acted quickly. He grabbed fistfuls of Enqueri's shirt and turned him over. He slid his arms under Enqueri's armpits, hauling him to the bank where he laid him down and put an ear to his chest. Not hearing a heartbeat, Simon's years of military and police training took over. He expertly performed CPR, pumping the chest and blowing air into the mouth until he was breathless and panting, with sweat pouring into his eyes. Still, he worked on relentlessly. His eyes blurred and he had no time for words. He pumped hard on the unresponsive chest until a menacing growl interrupted his first aid. 

Simon raised his eyes slowly; the hairs on his arms raised in fear at the sound. He looked up and barely two feet away stood the biggest wolf that he had ever seen. It growled at him again, fangs bared and dripping saliva. Simon's eyes widened and he couldn't help but stare into the eyes of the wolf. Simon froze, immobilized and transfixed by the blue gaze of the ferocious animal. The wolf took a step forward and stretched out his neck toward Enqueri's prone figure.

Simon screamed, "No!" and threw himself over Enqueri's body. The wolf started and jumped back. He whined once, turned, and disappeared quickly into the thick underbrush. Simon pushed himself up and looked around, astonished for a moment, before turning his focus back on Enqueri. He put a hand on the man's chest and was surprised to feel the rise and fall of his ribcage. 

"Jim?" Simon's hands patted his cheeks. "Come on, buddy, wake up." He fished around for the flashlight he had dropped and tested the switch. The light flickered once before becoming a steady beam. Simon laid the light next to Enqueri's body. "Jim, wake up now, that's a good man." Simon rubbed the cold arms vigorously and was finally rewarded with a small moan. Another moan followed and Enqueri's eyes flicked open. He shivered and coughed several times. "Thank God!" Simon blurted out. "Jim?" 

Enqueri's eyes fluttered and, after a moment, he turned his head and focused on his rescuer. He licked his lips. "I am alive?" he whispered plaintively. 

Surprised to hear Enqueri speak, Simon sat back, a bit dazed from the entire experience. "Ah, yes, you're alive!" 

Enqueri's eyes closed and he shuddered. "No," he whispered. "Please, no." 

"Can you sit up? It's cold. We need to get you home and dried off."

"My Guide? Where is he?" 

"What? Who? You're not making sense. There's nobody else here, buddy. Just you and me."

"No," Enqueri said softly, eyes opening again. He looked from side to side. "Will I ever be with you, corazón?" he whispered sorrowfully. 

"Jim, please. We have to get up. It's cold and wet here. Come on, buddy. A cup of hot coffee sounds good, doesn't it?"

Enqueri's eyes sought Simon's and the force of his gaze held them. "Did you not see him?" he demanded. 

Simon shook his head. His heart rate sped up and his breathing escalated. 

"You lie."

"I… I saw something," he finally admitted. 

"My mate," Enqueri said confidently, his eyes boring into Simon's. 

"What? I saw a dog or a… I'm not sure what I saw."

"Tell me," Enqueri ordered softly.

Simon cleared his throat. "Sit up first and I'll tell you." 

Enqueri's eyes searched the man's face. He nodded, allowing Simon to help him up. "Tell me."

"Are you always this stubborn?"

"Yes."

Simon sighed. "I saw a wolf. He was just inches away from you! I thought he was going to take a big bite out of you!" 

"Where is he?" Enqueri's eyes searched the forest frantically. He turned to his hands and knees and pushed himself to his feet. His knees shook and only Simon's hands clamped on his upper arms kept him upright. "Where is he?" he growled, straining to move forward. 

"He left! He ran off into the woods." Simon gestured behind him with one hand. 

Enqueri tried to step in the direction of Simon's pointing, but the strong hands stopped him. 

"Listen. You're hurt and cold. We are going back to the house right now. Am I making myself clear?" Dark eyes met blue. Only after Enqueri nodded slightly did Simon lessen his strong grasp. He guided the shivering man up the side of the ravine and through the woods. Falling into his usual silence, Enqueri followed woodenly. Simon just shook his head, leading his charge back to the cottage. 

Once inside, Simon pushed Enqueri into the bathroom. "Hot shower. Then we'll talk." 

Enqueri's face became a mask of ice. He crossed his arms and stood belligerently. "You cannot stop me from joining my mate."

Simon ran a hand down his face. "Shower first. Then we'll talk," he insisted. His face softened and he put a hand on Enqueri's shoulder. "I want to help you."

Enqueri stared hard at his companion. Unblinking, he glared for a long moment before he finally nodded curtly once, turned, and closed the door in Simon's face. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Three hours – and two pots of coffee later – Enqueri was still speaking and Simon was still listening intently. Enqueri's voice was tired and sad while he told Simon his story – their story. Of how the anthropologists came to his jungle. How many of the natives were killed by a renegade tribe bent on revenge. How the warriors rescued a shaggy-headed, motor-mouthed anthropologist and his sister. How Enqueri and Blair Sandburg became bonded mates. How his beloved brother was killed in hand-to-hand combat with the renegades, but by the grace of the gods, he left behind his legacy, a child that he shared with Sandburg's sister. How the tribe was enriched with his fine boy and when the child became ill, how they traveled to this huge country to find help. The story of how the Sentinel found his Guide and how the Guide lost his Sentinel. 

After the story was told and after Enqueri had no more strength and had slipped in to another dream-filled sleep on the sofa, Simon could sit back and finally think. He reviewed the amazing story several times before he realized that he believed every word. It was the adventure of a lifetime, but the curse of one also. Was it possible that two people could be connected so deeply mentally, physically and spiritually that once they were torn apart, both could conceivably suffer broken hearts, even die from them? Looking at Enqueri, Simon didn't have to wonder. He could see the horror etched on Jim’s – Enqueri’s face. Enqueri. His Chopec name. Now Simon understood. Now all he had to do was decide how to help this man about whom he had come to care deeply. He was the only one who could or would help, he realized. 

And help he would. Even if it meant 'kidnapping' Enqueri from his comfortable prison and assisting him on his quest. Simon would tell Enqueri in the morning that together they would find his wolf. 

\-------------------------------------------------

It didn't take two days for Blair to set out on the quest to find his lover. Although he promised his sister he would get better, and she had lovingly threatened to take matters into her own hands if he hadn't improved in forty-eight hours, Blair had other plans. It was barely eight hours after his talk with Brynn that he started on his journey – and it was at the same time that Enqueri was searching in the woods for the wolf…

\-------------------------------------------------

The wolf's eyes adjusted to the darkness easily. He was, after all, a capable night traveler. He sniffed the air and located his quarry. He raced confidently through the dark forest. He lopped down the side of the ravine and his nose told him his mate was ahead. He ran forward, focusing on his mate's scent. When the object of his quest came into view, his heart leapt in his chest. Finally! He had waited so long and he had tried to be patient, really he had. The wolf stopped suddenly. 

A stranger hovered over his mate and the animal's protectiveness reared immediately. He growled menacingly and moved forward, head lowered, ears back, teeth bared. The hair along his spine rose and he moved each foot precisely. He growled low and fierce. One leap and the intruder would be dispatched. His mate would be protected! 

The intruder looked into the wolf's eyes; his fear was apparent to the vicious animal. But when the wolf moved forward, the intruder threw his body over the wolf's mate, startling him. The wolf's mate did not move. Frightened and surprised, the wolf retreated. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Blair's rapid decline caught the doctors by surprise. He slipped into a deep coma and other than to provide oxygen and an IV, the doctors' hands were tied. If Blair stopped breathing, they could do nothing. Naomi and Brynn were frantic when the attending physician disclosed the fact that Blair had signed a 'do not resuscitate' order just hours earlier. They had Blair moved to ICU and watched constantly. He showed no signs of regaining consciousness and every test that the doctors conducted came back inconclusive. They had absolutely no explanations for his rapid deterioration. Other than keeping him comfortable, they could do nothing else. 

Naomi slipped into the ICU room quietly and went to her daughter's side. She tried to avoid looking at her boy lying in the bed, but the sights and sounds were too horrifying for Naomi to ignore. Her eyes screwed shut tightly and she breathed deeply, exhaling noisily, before she opened them to look at Blair. In the few hours that Blair had been in ICU, she had come to hate anything and everything about the hospital. She despised the incessant beeping of the heart monitor. The sight of the silvery drops of IV fluid that dripped from the plastic sack into the tubing leading into his arm made her want to scream. Other tubes and lines snaked under the sheet, giving her baby boy a look that reminded her of a horror movie. Naomi steeled her resolve, bit her lip, and laid a land on Brynn's shoulder. 

Brynn didn't reacted to her mother's presence until Naomi's hand gripped her shoulder tightly. Brynn dragged her eyes from her brother's pale figure and looked up with red-rimmed eyes. 

Naomi gave her a shaky smile. "No change?"

"Yes," Brynn whispered, "there's been a change. The doctor says… " Brynn stopped and the tears spilled over. "He says there's nothing else they can do. Blair's not fighting." 

Naomi joined her daughter in her grief, her eyes filling quickly. The tears slid down her pale skin. "Why is this happening?" Naomi moved to the side of the bed. With gentle fingers, she removed a strand of sweat-soaked hair from Blair's clammy forehead. "He looks so terrible!" 

The pathetic sound of Naomi's voice made Brynn angry. With a red and tear-streaked face, she rose and advanced on her mother, grabbing her arm and digging her fingers painfully into the skin. "You stupid woman! You really don't know what's happening?"

Naomi's wide eyes and frightened look made Brynn almost happy in her misery. Naomi shook her head adamantly. "No!" she whispered. "What are you talking about? What is it?" Naomi's hands fluttered helplessly in Brynn's vice-like grasp. "Please!" 

Brynn focused her gaze on Blair. With a strangled sob, she blurted out, "He's sacrificed himself for my son! Don't you understand? He's dying because of me!" 

Brynn dropped her hands, slumping to the floor in a heap, sobbing. Naomi looked from her son to her daughter, confused. She knelt beside Brynn. Now it was her turn to grab her daughter and shake her roughly. "You'd better tell me what the hell is going on. If you know, tell me now." she ordered. 

Brynn wiped her nose on a tattered tissue. She raised her head and defiantly tipped her chin. "You really want to know? Can you stand the truth?"

"Of course I want to know. I love Blair with all my heart. If there is anything I can do for him, I will do it. Now tell me." 

Brynn hesitated for a long moment before she spoke. "Blair is bonded to Enqueri. When they agreed to be parted, they both knew that it was possible that one or the other might not survive. But they were willing to take the chance in exchange for my son's life." Brynn hugged her knees and sobbed. "I couldn't chose! I could never have asked Blair to do it! But they decided together. Cachén is only a little boy. They love him and they decided he deserved a chance to live!" The sobs deepened. "Blair insisted. He convinced me and I let them decide. Oh God, there wasn't anything I could do!" 

Naomi wrapped her arms around Brynn. "I'm sorry. Brynn, I don't understand. Blair is bonded to Enqueri? What do you mean? Please tell me!" 

"Bonded fully, physically, emotionally, mentally. When you and Steven separated them it was at the risk of destroying the bond that joins them together. They were willing to take the risk." 

"Honey, please! You're not making any sense." 

Brynn sighed and wiped her face. "Mom, Enqueri is a true Sentinel and Blair is his Guide. They are a bonded pair. On a mystical plane, they are joined by their animal spirits. Blair's is the wolf and Enqueri's is the jaguar. They shouldn't be separated, Mom. They are two halves of the whole. When they're apart, they’re – incomplete. I didn't realize until now just how much they're connected." Brynn paced. "Blair is dying of a broken heart. Now do you understand?" 

Naomi looked dazed. "You mean whatever the one feels the other experiences also?"

"Yes." 

"Enqueri is dying too?"

Brynn sobbed again, nodding. "I'd bet on it," she whispered. 

"Wait, wait. You're telling me that Steven didn't magnanimously give the money for Cachén's surgery because of his concern for his brother and my grandson?" Brynn nodded. Naomi paced. "Honey, you're telling me that in exchange for Cachén's medical treatment, Blair and Enqueri agreed to be parted? But why? It doesn't make sense."

Brynn sighed and rose. "Mom, Steven knew that Blair and Enqueri were lovers. It disgusted him, but the biggest thing was that Enqueri was heir to a huge pile of money. Steven wanted control. Enqueri gave it to him, every penny. He didn't care about the money, he only cared about my son."

"Why didn't Enqueri just give you his own money if he was entitled to so much?

"He refused to allow Cachén to wait even a minute longer for his surgery. There was no telling how long Steven could have kept the money tied up in court. The estate is huge and tied up with all sorts of trusts and wills. It would have taken a long time to settle all of the claims. Besides, lawyers are expensive. Where would we get thousands of dollars for a retainer?" Brynn ran a hand through her tangled hair. "They were more concerned about my son's health so they made a pact, Mom." She walked to the side of the bed and put a hand on Blair's arm. She said very quietly, "Since they can’t be together in this life, they're moving on to the next life together. Do you understand now?" 

"Yes, I understand fully." Naomi went around the bed. She leaned over Blair, kissed his clammy skin, and brushed gentle fingers over his forehead. She stood tall and, after petting Brynn's head distractedly, she left quietly. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, Brynn finally registered her mother's departure. She shrugged off Naomi's absence, chalking it up to her mother's sometimes unexplainable and flighty actions. She realized that while Naomi loved her children deeply, she wasn't able to handle something as horrible as Blair's death. Now that Brynn had admitted that Blair would die because of her and her son, she fully expected Naomi to pretend that it had never happened and that Blair had succumbed to some incurable illness. Naomi would be brave and accept the condolences of friends and family. She would explain that there was nothing that anybody could have done and she would express her love for Blair.

\-------------------------------------------------

Naomi Sandburg climbed into a taxi and pulled a cell phone from her bag. She hit number 23. When the call was answered, her voice was firm. 

"Steven Ellison, please. This is Naomi Sandburg." She waited, her irritation growing, for a full minute before Steven answered. 

"Yes, Naomi. What is it now?" Steven said condescendingly. 

"I need to speak with you immediately."

"I'm busy."

"Get un-busy."

"I don't have time for this."

"You'd better damn well make time. Where is Enqueri?"

"I don't see what business that is of yours, Ms. Sandburg." The barely patient voice turned icy and terse. "Just because we've had prior dealings doesn't mean you have any say in how I run my affairs." 

"Mr. Ellison," she crooned sweetly, "how would you like to have a full page spread done about you in tomorrow's newspaper? I happen to be a personal friend of the editor. I'm sure he and his readers would be very interested in reading about how you are keeping your brother, and heir to the family fortune, locked up." She barely took a breath before she continued. "I'm sure that pretty little fiancée of yours would enjoy reading about your kindness and concern regarding your brother's health. In fact, when I tell the newspaper about how you kept your brother and my son apart even though they love each other just because you are a greedy man, not to mention a homophobic asshole, everybody will know what a cold and cruel prick you are." 

"However," she continued in an irritatingly soothing voice, "that same editor could write a very nice article about your compassion regarding my grandson. It could focus on how you gave willingly to save a small child's life and how you welcomed your long-lost brother back into the bosom of your family. Think about it, Steven. Which would you rather see in print? With pictures," she added, her voice dripping honey. 

Naomi put her finger over the receiver and said to the driver, "930 Starlight Lane, please." The man nodded and pulled into traffic. Naomi listened to the ranting and cursing coming from the phone. She held it a few inches away from her head, smiling, patiently waiting for the yelling to cease. When Steven was finally silent, she put the phone back to her head. 

"Mr. Ellison, my son is dying. In case you haven't noticed, your brother is dying. Do you wish to know why that is? Do you even care? Well, I certainly do and I have no intention of allowing Blair to die if there is any chance that he can be saved! And I'm not willing to let your brother die either, even if you are, you heartless bastard!" Naomi took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before she said calmly, "I'll be at your house in an hour. Have Enqueri ready to come with me and I'll make sure your sorry ass is covered. Thwart me on this and you won't be a happy boy. Goodbye, Steven." She didn't give him a chance to respond; she just clicked the 'off' button and threw the phone into her handbag with a sad sigh. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Steven Ellison was furious when he slammed down the telephone. He'd be damned if he would allow some bitch of a woman to tell him how to run his life and issue orders of any kind. He had money – more money than she'd ever have. He had power and he knew how to ruthlessly wield it. He'd have the bitch killed if he wanted. Hell. He'd have them both, Naomi and his brother, removed – permanently. 

Crossing the library located in the back of the large house, Steven stomped out the French doors leading to the piazza that bordered the rear of the house. He crossed the flag-stoned walkway in a huff, ignoring the colorful flowers and attractive shrubs lining the richly manicured garden. His anger blinded him to the beauty of the world around him. Rage coursed through his body, making him irrational and walking the edge toward loss of control. 

Steven's steps took him down the tree-lined path toward the bungalow in the back portion of his property. He walked under a line of big-leaf maple trees that had been planted by his great-grandfather more than 80 years before, ignoring their majesty. Steven rounded a corner in the path and suddenly, a large, black and gray shape came from his right and crashed into him, sending him tumbling to the ground with a hard thud. 

Steven's hands flailed wildly and he dug his fingers into the rough fur of the wolf. The jaws of the large animal clamped around his neck and squeezed. The airflow to his body ceased. He opened his mouth in a wordless scream. Steven felt the teeth sink into his flesh and he heard the growls rumbling deep in the animal's throat. He could feel the hot breath on his neck. He closed his eyes and pounded his fists ineffectively on the animal's sides. The thick nails of the wolf's paws dug into his chest; the animal's weight pressed him into the ground. 

Steven panicked. He bucked and writhed, but to no avail. The blood flowed from beneath the wolf's jaws and pain shot through his body. His hands flopped to the ground and his eyes rolled back. Suddenly, just as quickly as the wolf had appeared, a huge, black jaguar crashed out of the underbrush, slamming into the wolf. They rolled into a heap, jaws snarling and snapping. The jaguar regained his feet first and he straddled the wolf's body, growling loudly and baring his fangs. 

The wolf struggled to rise but a menacing rumble from the jaguar's chest stopped his attempts to move. He lay still under the jaguar, chest heaving with exertion. 

Steven brought his hands up to his throat and pulled them back. The blood, bright red and thick with the wolf's saliva, coated his skin. He tried to swallow, but the pain made his eyes tear and he choked back a sob. 

The jaguar lowered his muzzle and snuffled the wolf's face. His long, pink tongue snaked out. He licked the wolf from nose to ear several times until the trembling animal calmed under his ministrations. Only then did the jaguar move his front paws back, allowing the wolf to rise. 

Steven watched dazedly, again terrified when he saw the wolf stand and stare at him intently. Steven blinked the tears from his eyes and, when he dared glance at the wolf, he was surprised to see the blue eyes watching him with what he could only describe as intelligence and recognition. Steven shook his head to clear it, wiping his face with his hands. He rolled slowly to his stomach. Then he pulled himself to his hands and knees, with his head hanging down while he tried to regain a bit of strength. 

The jaguar waited patiently and, when Steven chanced another glance at the pair of deadly hunters, their eyes met. The steel, blue eyes staring back at him reminded Steven of something or someone familiar… He sat back on his heels, still a bit dazed and very confused when the pair made no further move to attack. Without warning, the jaguar took a few steps forward. Steven's hands reached out instinctively, warding off the attack that he felt was imminent. Instead, the jaguar sat on its haunches and closely observed the frightened man. 

The wolf gave a low bark, causing the jaguar to turn his head toward his companion. He raised a lip to the wolf. The wolf hung his head for a moment, as if in repentance, before he shook himself from nose to tail, came up beside the cat and sat down. 

The two pairs of blue eyes boring into Steven's face were disconcerting, but the strange duo surprisingly fascinated him. Thoughts flooded his mind. From where had the animals come? Would they attack together now that they seemed to have formed some sort of an alliance? An alliance? Something about the jaguar seemed familiar. Steven's mouth fell open. Gasping, he clamped it closed and slapped a hand over it. He gawked for a few moments before he moved his fingers, stared hard at the cat, and whispered, "James?" 

Even as the word left his mouth, he felt incredibly stupid. This wasn't his brother – or was it? How was that even remotely possible? 

Steven cleared his throat. "James…?" He thought for a moment before he tried again, this time using his brother's Chopec name. "Enqueri? Is that you?"

Steven swore that the jaguar looked at him with clear blue eyes and moved his head down and up slightly. He couldn't have been more shocked when the animal cocked his head in the exact way that he had seen his brother do. "How is this possible? Why did you save my life?" His hand touched the bleeding bite marks on his throat. "Our grandfather said you had special gifts. Is this one of them, Enqueri?"

The jaguar rose abruptly and advanced on the downed man, making him scoot back clumsily. 

"Please, no," Steven begged, holding his breath and expecting the worst. 

The cat walked up to Steven and lightly sniffed the damaged skin. His sorrowful eyes met Steven's and then, as quickly as they had appeared, the cat turned and melted into the underbrush with the wolf at his heels. 

Steven watched in amazement when the animals disappeared. The leaves and branches swayed for a few moments and then were still. With a perplexed expression, he looked around. He was not at all sure what exactly had transpired. He slowly released the breath he had been holding and wondered if he had been dreaming after all. Steven blinked rapidly when black dots swirled before his eyes and he passed out 

Steven woke a few moments later and slowly pulled himself up to his feet. He stood cautiously. Once he determined that he was able to walk, he turned back toward the house. His hand went to his throat automatically. He was amazed that the skin felt smooth and that his fingers, when he looked at them, were not covered in blood. He stifled a sob, brushed the dirt and leaves from his pants, and stumbled back to the house. He slipped through a side door and went into the spare bathroom near the kitchen where he threw cold water on his face. Steven straightened his shirt and drank a glass of cool water before he made his way back to his den where he sank into the chair behind his desk. 

Steven sat frozen. His mind raced and his body trembled. Why had his brother saved his life? Had he seen what he seemed to remember or was it some sort of a hallucination? The images were so clear! Either way, why did he feel so – empty? Steven thought about his life while he glanced around. The room was beautifully decorated with expensive furnishings and one-of-a-kind pieces of art. He had everything a man could want – or did he? His life was busy, but if he asked himself honestly if he was happy, the answer would have to be 'no'. Even his fiancée had been chosen because of her social standing, not out of any love or even simple affection. He wondered if he would die an old man, lonely and bitter. 

Steven sighed. He remembered his grandfather's persistent ramblings about how special his long-lost grandson had been. The man would tell the same tired stories over and over about the boy's special abilities. Steven had ignored his grandfather's rants as senility, but now he realized that the old man must had seen something special in the young child. Did James have something that the Grandfather knew about? How did he know? Steven wished that his grandfather were alive so that he could speak to him. All those years he had ignored the old man's tales. But did James… Steven's thoughts switched for a moment to consider something as simple as a name. Enqueri. What did it mean? Was it some high-faluting tribal name given to the best and brightest? Was it a simple word that meant 'song' or 'river' or 'sunset'? 

Steven almost laughed out loud at his own mind's wanderings. He suddenly became serious. He had seen – something in the woods. Perhaps Enqueri's special abilities included the power to transform into an animal. That seemed impossible. How could any man have such powers? While Steven was quite confused about exactly what had happened in the back garden, he firmly believed that his brother had interceded on his behalf against the wolf. 

More questions raced forward. If Enqueri's special powers allowed him to take the form of the jaguar, then did Sandburg have special powers also? Steven remembered the man's eyes distinctly, and the eyes of the wolf were those same blue eyes. The very idea that this had happened shook him to his core and he was frightened. Why did the wolf try to kill him? Steven snorted. That was easy to answer. Because Steven had been content to sit back and allow his brother and his lover to suffer, perhaps even to die.

Steven sat for a long while, thinking. He was a practical man but, like a lot of mortals, he had a small part of his rational mind that was superstitious. Perhaps if he were the reason his brother and Sandburg were to die, there could be repercussions that he couldn't explain. Retributions of some sort on a cosmic level. He snorted at the thought before he sat back and seriously considered the idea. He had seen a wolf. A jaguar had appeared and saved him. He didn't doubt his own eyes. Perhaps he should reexamine his actions regarding Enqueri. 

Then he remembered his thoughts when he had hung up the phone after speaking to Naomi Sandburg. Had he actually had the thought of having her and his brother killed? When did he sink so low? Did he have no feelings, no conscience left? What kind of a man was he? Would his grandfather be proud of him now? 

Steven was a hard man, but he was basically an honest one. His business dealings were ruthless but always within the law. He liked the thought of making a big score without resorting to underhanded tactics. He felt above his competitors and rivals when he succeeded and they failed in spite of their employing sometimes questionable tactics. Not a man to waste time, Steven gave the situation regarding his brother another brief perusal before he quickly made a decision. While he would not relinquish what he felt was rightly his, he would make Enqueri another offer. He would tell the man he was free to go as long as he kept to the agreement that he would make no claims against Steven, the Ellison estate, or Ellison International. 

Steven reached for the telephone at the same time that it rang. He picked up the receiver with a slightly trembling hand. 

"Yes?" Steven answered. 

"There is a Ms. Sandburg here to see you, sir."

"I'll be right out. Thank you, Maurice."

\-------------------------------------------------

Simon Banks hung up the phone. Jack Kelso's phone call had been very informative. The second mystery man, Blair Sandburg, had been located. He was in ICU at Cascade Memorial; apparently dying of an undiagnosed illness that had struck suddenly. Simon rubbed his chin and the pieces fell into place. The strange story of mystical spirits and bonded mates was almost more than he could handle, but one look at Enqueri and he knew that something was happening. If Enqueri said he needed his "mate", Simon believed him. He pushed himself back from the desk, rose, and thought about his plan. With a nod to himself, he went into Enqueri's bedroom and roused the sleeping Sentinel. 

"Wake up." When the blue eyes fluttered open, Simon smiled. "How would you like to go and visit that buddy of yours?" At the Sentinel's passive face, Simon said, "Blair? Would you like to go and find Blair?"

Enqueri's eyes widened. "Yes!" He sat up quickly and the room spun before his eyes. He closed them, moaning softly. Planting a hand on each temple, he leaned forward and breathed harshly through his nose. 

Simon put a warm hand on his arm. "If what you told me is true, we need to get you and that fellow back together right away. Come on, let's get you dressed." Simon pulled a clean sweatshirt over Enqueri's head and pulled sweatpants over his bare legs. He added white socks and sneakers. Once Simon had tied the shoes, he helped the shaky Sentinel to his feet. 

Enqueri made a feeble attempt to pull up his pants, but his fingers refused to follow his instructions. His senses were sluggish and his body trembled. Simon pulled up the pants and, after sliding Enqueri's arm around his shoulders, he slipped his arm around Enqueri's waist. 

Enqueri roused himself enough to ask softly, "Where is my Guide?" 

Simon tugged the man through the bedroom and down the hall. "He's in the hospital. Cascade Memorial. I just spoke to the patient information supervisor. I was refused information so I think that means it doesn't look good." 

Simon led Enqueri through the living room. "We're going to be in a major world of hurt if your brother catches us. We have to be very quiet and get to the main highway so we can hitch a ride to my place. I can't get my car out of the main gate without alerting the guards. I have a feeling they wouldn't like the idea of me taking you off the property." Simon pulled open the front door and when they walked out onto the small porch, he heard the sound of a car engine approaching. He stopped and glanced around. Simon sucked in his breath sharply and muttered, "Oh, fuck."

A beige Lexus pulled into the front yard directly in front of the porch. Steven Ellison was driving. His eyes met Simon's while he opened his door and exited the car. "Banks," he said conversationally, "are you going some place?" 

The passenger door opened and an attractive, middle-aged, redheaded woman emerged. Simon's attention was drawn to her. 

"Is he all right?" the woman asked. 

Simon shook his head. "No, he's not all right!" he barked at the woman. Turning to Steven, he added, "And, yes, we're going some place!" 

Naomi crossed to the porch. She climbed the stairs and quickly went to Enqueri's side. Wrapping a hand around his arm, she said, "We're here to help. We need to take Enqueri to my son. It's hard to explain…"

Simon nodded. "I've heard the story. He's not doing very well at all." Simon cocked his head toward Enqueri. "Every minute he seems to fade away a bit more."

"I'm Naomi Sandburg, Blair's mother."

"Simon Banks."

"You were going to help my son and Enqueri?"

Simon glanced at Steven quickly before turning back to Naomi. "Yeah. I tried talking to Ellison, but he wouldn't listen." Simon cocked his head toward Steven. "I couldn't sit by and watch Enqueri die."

"Come on then. Help me get him into the car. Blair needs him."

Simon considered the request for a moment before he nodded. With Naomi's assistance, they led Enqueri down the steps to where Steven held the back door open and helped him into the vehicle. 

After Enqueri was situated in the back seat, Steven leaned over his brother and buckled his seatbelt. Their eyes met, making Steven start in recognition. They were exactly the same as the jaguar's. "It was you, wasn't it, James?" he asked quietly. They exchanged a knowing look. 

"I am called Enqueri." 

Steven nodded mutely. After they stared at each other for a long moment, Enqueri's eyes closed and he tiredly put back his head. Steven patted his arm and climbed into the driver's seat. 

While Naomi climbed into the front passenger seat, Simon took the opportunity to run around the back of the car and hop in the back seat next to Enqueri. 

"Banks!" Steven groused. "Where the hell to you think you're going?"

"You put me in charge of Enqueri. I'm just coming along to make sure he makes it to the hospital in one piece." Simon buckled his seatbelt and crossed his arms. 

Steven started to protest, but Naomi's hand on his arm stopped him. He sighed and shrugged, muttering, "This is a bunch of crap." 

"Hurry up, Steven, and stop bitching." Naomi gave Steven a dazzling smile. 

He rolled his eyes and started the engine. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------

Brynn was very angry with herself for her vacillation. She chided herself fiercely and made her decision. She would confront Steven Ellison personally and insist that Enqueri be reunited with Blair. She would march down to his office and demand to see him. She would make such a fuss that, even if she were arrested, everybody within earshot would hear her story. She would make sure the newspapers picked up on her tale if it was the last thing she did. Once she made her decision, her heart felt lighter. She knew it was the right thing after all. Hopefully, any court in the land would at least grant her visitation rights to her son if he were taken from her. She sighed deeply. 

After a loving kiss to Blair's forehead, she marched out of his room, through the small waiting area, and toward the double doors that led into the hallway. She had almost made it to the doors when they swung open. That was when Brynn received the shock of her life. 

Naomi breezed through the door and into the ICU unit like she owned the place. Directly behind her was Steven Ellison, who pushed a wheelchair, and a very large, black man whom she didn't recognize. Surprised, Brynn looked into her mother's face. Naomi was calm and determined. Brynn glanced quickly at Steven. His colorless face was vacant of emotion. Brynn's gaze then moved to the form sitting in the wheelchair. 

What made Brynn bite her lip and barely hold back a sob was when she realized that the pale, thin man sitting hunched over in the wheelchair was Enqueri. She looked in shock at the figure and she couldn't stop the cry of pain that came from her lips when she saw the proud warrior reduced to a shadow of his former self. He seemed so out of place here in baggy sweats. The worst thing was that his hair had been shorn and he barely had a quarter of an inch of growth on his scalp. She ran forward and slid to her knees on the floor in front of the chair, throwing her arms around Enqueri's waist and sobbing against his chest. 

"What have they done to you? What have I done to you? Oh God, Enqueri!" Brynn cried. 

Enqueri heard his Chopec name. He felt the warm arms around his waist. He forced his eyes to focus and he saw the curly, chestnut head resting against his body. For a brief second, he thought that his beloved Guide had finally returned. After a moment of anticipation, he realized that this was his lover's sister, the woman he loved as much as his own blood. He somehow felt her pain and he struggled to raise a hand to comfort the distraught woman. It took all of his strength to move his arm where it clumsily touched Brynn's back. 

In Quechua, he whispered, "My sister, how is my brother's child?"

Brynn raised her face and gave Enqueri a small smile, answering in the same tongue. "Because of you and Blair, he is well. Thank you. I love you."

Enqueri nodded minutely. "That is good." He sighed, closing his eyes. 

Brynn stood and put a hand on his shoulder. With a sad glance at her mother and Steven, she said the painful words out loud. "Blair is dying…" 

Naomi stepped close to Brynn. "No! Steven and I realize now that we made a mistake. It was wrong to separate Blair and Enqueri. It's not too late so don't you even say it!" Naomi glared at her daughter. 

Brynn looked into her mother's face. "All right, Naomi. Maybe it's not too late. Maybe if we pray hard enough, it's not too late."

Steven cleared his throat. "What do we need to do?"

"Brynn knows. She's a scientist. She's studied Sentinels for many years and understands about the bonding. What should we do, Brynn?" Naomi acknowledged her daughter's abilities with pride. "We'll do whatever she says."

Brynn nodded. "Bring Enqueri into Blair's room," she said to Steven. "Mom, can you stand outside the door and be sure to warn us if anybody insists on coming in?"

"Yes," Naomi said firmly. "I can do that." 

"Good." If the circumstances hadn't been so awful, Brynn would have smiled at the strength in her mother's tone. 

Glancing at the unknown man, who hadn't spoken but stood hovering protectively over Enqueri, Brynn asked, "Are you a friend of Enqueri's?" 

Simon nodded. "Simon Banks. Just making sure he made it to his destination, ma'am. You can't be too sure about everybody these days." Simon's eyes slid to Steven, sending the message that he didn't trust the man one bit. 

Brynn gave Simon a small smile. "Thank you." 

Simon nodded again, giving Brynn a wide smile. "Glad to help. I'll be checking on Enqueri to be sure he's being treated well," Simon said adamantly, eyeballing Steven closely once again before he turned to leave. 

Brynn opened the door to Blair's room and held it while Steven pushed the wheelchair in. Brynn watched Enqueri intently, but he never registered Blair's presence. "Mr. Ellison, the second I get all of this shit unhooked, we need to get them together. Do you understand?"

"I never meant for them to die, Doctor Sandburg. You have to understand that."

"Actually, Mr. Ellison, I don't give a fuck what you meant. I asked you if you understood. Do you have a problem helping me get Enqueri into the bed next to Blair?"

Steven looked uncomfortable, but he shook his head. "No. I want to help."

"Good."

A hard knock at the door made Brynn start. She crossed quickly and peered out. Blair's doctor was standing, arms crossed and looking upset. Brynn opened the door and stepped back. 

With Naomi at his heels, the doctor entered. "Doctor Sandburg, your mother tells me that you've requested no further care for your brother. I'm afraid I cannot allow you to make decisions regarding Doctor Sandburg's care. He is, after all, my patient." He glanced around at the small group. "Furthermore, everybody needs to be out of here. ICU rules don't allow visitors other than immediate family. And that is for only ten minutes every hour. You all need to leave." 

Brynn moved close to the doctor and spoke quietly. "Do you admit that there isn't anything further you can do for him?"

The doctor shifted uncomfortably. "Yes, but -"

Brynn spoke calmly. "Then how can anything we do harm him? How can our being allowed to be with him hurt him any further? If he's dying, then all we'll be doing is spending the remaining minutes with him. Now I need you to unhook the IV and monitors and then leave, please."

The doctor once again perused each person in the room. He shrugged and, while he removed all of the medical apparatus from Blair's body, he said, "This is very unusual, but I'm willing to give you a few hours to become accustomed to the fact that Doctor Sandburg is not going to recover. But I won't tolerate any interruption to the rest of the unit. Do I make myself clear?" He once again met the eyes of each person in the room. 

They all acknowledged the doctor's orders. The doctor then said, "I'll be back in a few hours after I make rounds." The man turned and left. 

Once the doctor had gone, all eyes but Enqueri's focused on Blair's slight form. Brynn turned to his mother. "Mom, why don't you -"

Naomi nodded. "I'll be right outside." Naomi followed the doctor from the room. Before she exited, she turned to Brynn. "I love you, sweetie. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Remember my instructions. Nobody comes in here. If I need anything, I'll let you know. Understood?"

"Yes," Naomi answered before she slipped out the door. 

Brynn moved quickly. "Help me get Enqueri's shirt off."

Steven almost looked like he was going to protest, but a hard glare from Brynn forestalled any dissention. He nodded curtly and they pulled Enqueri's shirt from his body. Brynn put her hands on Enqueri's face and stared into his almost unresponsive eyes. 

"Enqueri, I need you to focus. I know how hard it is, but Blair needs you. Do you understand anything I'm saying?"

Enqueri blinked several times before his pale eyes met Brynn's. "Blair?" he whispered hoarsely. "I am without a Guide."

"No!" Brynn said harshly. "Listen to me. Focus. Blair is here." She turned to Steven. "Help me get him into the bed. They need to touch physically. Steven?" Brynn looked at the white face. At his nod, she pulled back the sheet. Together they guided Enqueri onto the bed and he sagged onto the mattress. Brynn had Steven roll him to his side so that his body touched his mate's. She then pulled the sheet over them both and turned to Steven. "Go and wait outside. Don't let anybody in. Do you understand? No one!" 

"Yes," Steven turned to leave. "I'm sorry," he said over his shoulder. 

"Tell it to your brother and mine if they survive. I can't forgive you right now."

Steven nodded and left quietly. 

Brynn put a cool hand on the side of Enqueri's face. "Open your eyes, Sentinel, and listen to me. Focus on my voice. Enqueri, I need you to hear me and answer." Brynn rubbed small circles on Enqueri's back. After several long moments, he shivered and sighed deeply. "Blair needs you. Focus." Brynn picked up Enqueri's limp arm and rested the hand on Blair's chest. "Feel his heartbeat, Enqueri. Open your senses. It's okay. You're safe. You must trust me."

The familiar voice touched the Sentinel's foggy brain and he struggled to listen. It took a while before he could focus and his eyes opened slowly. He saw a form and again he struggled to clear his vision. He blinked rapidly and finally the form took shape. He moaned softly when he saw the face of his Guide. Tentatively, he reached out a finger to the still lips. "Guide?" he whispered hoarsely, touching the pale, dry skin. 

Brynn whispered, "Enqueri?"

Enqueri turned his head slightly and looked up into the sorrowful eyes of his Guide's sister. "Brynn?" he said dazedly. 

"Yes, I'm here. Blair needs you. You must connect with him. Please! You have to help him. Please, Enqueri. What can I do to help?"

Enqueri closed his eyes, breathing in and out shakily. "I cannot sense him any longer." He licked his lips and shivered. "It is as it was before."

"Before what, Enqueri? Before you and Blair realized you were destined to be together?"

"Yes, before we mated. When I could no longer see or feel…" Enqueri closed his eyes, whatever strength he had mustered was rapidly fading. He opened his eyes and looked at Blair's pale face. "He brought me back to my senses. I must try." Pressing his lips to Blair's ear, Enqueri whispered, "Blair Sandburg, it is I, Enqueri, your Sentinel. I am here with you. You must listen to me. I am waiting for you to return to me." Enqueri placed a soft kiss on the side of Blair's face. "I will come for you." Enqueri laced his fingers with Blair's and he brought both of their hands to his own chest. "My heart beats for you." 

After a few moments, Enqueri spoke to his mate's sister in a tired voice. "I must try to find him with my animal spirit. He is not where I can reach him otherwise. If I cannot bring him back with me, I will remain with him. Do you understand?" 

"Yes," Brynn answered shakily. "I understand. Do you want me to leave?"

Enqueri shrugged. "It is no matter. Either way, I will be joined to my bonded mate. Please do not grieve for us. We will always be together."

Tears fell down Brynn's cheeks. She leaned over and kissed the side of Enqueri's face. "I love you both."

"I, too, love you, Brynn Sandburg. Thank you for the fine nephew." 

When Enqueri's eyes closed, Brynn leaned over and kissed Blair's forehead. She slipped out of the door to stand guard outside of the room, making sure no one disturbed the Sentinel and the Guide on what could be their final journey, but what Brynn desperately prayed was not. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Enqueri's quiet voice reached for the Guide's mind while he used his body to center his senses. He pulled Blair close, wrapping his arms around the limp shape. He pressed Blair's ear against his chest over his heart and spoke softly. "Blair, I am here. We are together and we will never be parted. You must return to this life. Your sister will be very upset if you do not. Your nephew is well and wishes his uncle to play with him." Enqueri voice faded away. He was very tired and he almost drifted into sleep, but he jerked awake suddenly and looked around in a daze before remembering. He glanced down at the beloved face and, with soft lips, he placed small kisses across Blair's forehead. 

"Please, you must wake! Open your eyes and look into mine. I love you! Do not leave this life. We have much work to do, Guide. You must show me all the wonders of civilization. I cannot live without you. If you insist on leaving, I will be with you shortly. You know this! I will not be without you." Enqueri's voice cracked and he stifled a sob. His breathing hitched and his fingers caressed the side of the much-loved face. Enqueri tested his senses very tentatively. He hadn't actively used them since Blair and he were separated those many weeks before, and now he was almost afraid. Without the Guide to center him, he was afraid he wouldn't be able to control them. He steeled his resolve and opened his sense of hearing to listen to the Guide's body. 

\-------------------------------------------------

The wolf was on a quest. He trotted ahead, never looking back and never straying from the path. The scenery was always the same – endless jungle. He was never tired or hungry, and it was always daylight. A gentle rain fell, making everything shimmer in the filtered sunlight. He knew that if he walked long enough he would reach the end of the journey. He knew that his mate, the jaguar, waited ahead, so he did not hesitate. He was content making this journey. Just when he thought the destination was near; something tugged at his heart and mind. He thought he heard his mate calling him not from ahead, but from behind. He stopped and sniffed the air. He turned, looking back from where he had traveled, puzzled. They had already agreed to meet, he knew, and his instinct told him to continue on his journey. The wolf paced back and forth for several minutes before he started forward once again, but then the sound of yet another call from the jaguar brought him to a halt. 

The wolf turned back once again and, after a few moments, he started to retrace his steps. He walked slowly at first; then he trotted before breaking into a run. He raced as fast as his legs would carry him and, in a short while, he saw a speck in the distance, heading in his direction. He ran forward at breakneck speed. With each step, the speck became clearer and larger. The wolf slid to a halt and stood, panting, almost fearful. Was it a trick? Should he hide? How could this be? It was a vision – an apparition. 

The jaguar raced forward until he plowed right into the wolf, making them both tumble and roll to the ground. The jaguar latched his strong jaws on the wolf's neck and shook him like a freshly caught rabbit. The wolf went limp and the jaguar, after a final shake, dropped the wolf into a heap. The wolf barely opened one eye and, before the jaguar had a chance to move, the wolf clamped his teeth onto the jaguar's leg, making the big cat start. A swat to the wolf's nose and he released his prize. 

The wolf rose and trembled. The cat moved forward a step and reached out his long elegant neck until his nose almost touched the wolf's. The wolf stood very still, allowing the familiar scent to waft into his sensitive nostrils. He reached forward until his wet nose touched the jaguar's and, after a quick rub, he licked his companion's muzzle tentatively. The jaguar moved closer, his body language calm and soothing. The wolf stood very still until their bodies touched down their lengths. The jaguar moved forward very slowly, rubbing his fur against the wolf's. He never broke contact when he crossed behind the wolf and came up his far side, rubbing constantly and purring deeply. The jaguar continued until he stood side by side with the wolf, their heads together. He licked the wolf's face and then playfully nuzzled the thick, furry neck. 

The wolf closed his eyes and stood very still for a long while. The cat waited patiently until the wolf opened his eyes and leaned against the jaguar. The cat growled lightly and, after a bit, the wolf straightened his body. After another lick to the jaguar's face, he woofed softly. Together, the pair trotted back down the path the way they had come. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Enqueri dozed lightly; unable to fight the fatigue that overtook his body. He dialed up his muddled senses as much as possible and, while he was not functioning at anywhere near his full abilities, he was able to detect a change in Blair's body. He felt the heart beat a bit faster. He heard the respiration quicken to a more normal level. When he heard a small groan and a sigh, he pried open his eyes and searched his mate's face intently. 

Blair's head was pillowed on Enqueri's arm and Enqueri's fingers stroked the side of his face constantly. "Open your eyes," Enqueri ordered quietly. 

Blair heard the quiet voice and he listened to his mate. His eyes fluttered several times before they finally opened. Enqueri's face was inches from his and, when Blair finally focused, clear blue eyes watched him intently. He licked his lips and tried to speak, but nothing came out but a soft moan. 

"It is all right, my love. I am here with you. It is not a dream."

Blair shivered; screwing his eyes tightly closed. He buried his face into Enqueri's neck and clutched weakly at his lover's arm. Enqueri's arms embraced the Guide's shaking shoulders and he pulled him close, petting and speaking soothingly. "Shhh. I love you. You will be well soon. Shhh."

"Enqueri," Blair whispered hoarsely. "How?"

"Later. Rest now." 

"Thirsty."

Enqueri reached over to the bedside table for a glass of water. He threw the strange stick that was in the cup to the side. The Sentinel was reluctant to move the exhausted Guide, so he pillowed Blair's head on his arm. Touching the rim of the cup to Blair's lips, Enqueri gently encouraged him to open his mouth. Enqueri tipped the cup into Blair's open mouth, and he watched carefully to be sure that his mate did not drink too quickly and choke. While Blair drank thirstily, water dripped down the sides of his mouth. He drank until he was too tired to drink more, then he closed his eyes with a tired sigh. Enqueri finished the rest of the water and dropped the plastic glass onto the floor. He lay back and, with gentle hands, he pulled the Guide close. 

Blair couldn't think. He felt exhausted beyond belief and terribly thirsty. He didn't remember verbalizing the thirst, but he did recognize the fact that he was in Enqueri's arms and that his lover was holding the cup of water to his lips. He drank while Enqueri held the glass until he was unable to drink any longer. With a deep sigh, his eyes closed. He was vaguely aware of the hands that pulled him close and he relished the feel of the warm body against his. He barely had the strength to wrap an arm around Enqueri's waist before he fell deeply asleep. 

\-------------------------------------------------

"Mom, I need you to go to the sitter's and get Cachén. Can you do that? He needs to be fed and put to bed. It'll really take a load off my mind." Brynn patted Naomi's arm. 

Naomi looked into her daughter's face and, with a hand on her cheek, she said, "Of course, sweetie. You don't want me to stay with you?"

"It would make me feel a lot better knowing that he's with his grandma. Please."

"Of course. I'd be happy to." Naomi glanced over at Steven, who sat slumped in one of the hard plastic chairs in the waiting area. She moved closer and lowered her voice. "Will you be okay with 'him'?" 

Brynn almost smiled. Naomi said 'him' as if she had said 'the damned bastard'. "Yes, I'll be fine. Thank you," she hugged her mother tightly and added, "for everything."

Naomi gave Brynn a teary smile. "We don't know if it worked."

Brynn tipped her chin defiantly. "It will. I just know it."

Naomi kissed her daughter's cheek and, after a final loving smile, she left. 

Brynn waited until Naomi had departed before she moved to stand directly in front of Steven Ellison, arms crossed. "What do I have to do for you to release Enqueri and Blair from their vow?"

Steven looked up into the attractive face. "What are you willing to do?" he asked coolly. 

"Anything."

Steven purposefully examined Brynn's body. He almost took up her challenge, knowing that she would have given herself to him in exchange for her brother and his lover. He felt a spike of triumph when he realized he could manipulate this woman for his own pleasure, but something stopped him. If anybody had asked, he would have denied it vehemently. Steven Ellison was not a sentimental man. Hell, if truth be told, he wasn't even a compassionate or caring one, but something in Brynn's proud stance made him feel sympathetic for her. Maybe it was because she was a beautiful woman, willing and ready to sacrifice herself for someone she loved. Maybe it was because he wished he had someone who would be willing to sacrifice something, anything, for him. Instead of feeling jealous, he amazingly felt benevolent. No one was more surprised than he was. Maybe he was getting soft in his old age. Steven snorted and rose. 

"Doctor Sandburg, I doubt -" 

A voice interrupted Steven. "Excuse me." When Steven and Brynn turned and looked into the irritated face of Blair's doctor, he stated adamantly, "My people tell me you've refused to allow them admittance into Mr. Sandburg's room. While I agreed to allow you some time alone, I didn't agree to – whatever the hell is going on. This is a hospital, not an encounter group!" 

Brynn sighed. "I'm sorry. Please. I'll check on Blair right now."

The doctor shook his head. "Check on him? Just exactly what are you going to check? I must protest this and insist that you remove yourself from my ward immediately." The doctor gave Steven a distasteful look. "You too." 

Steven bristled. "Do you know who I am, Doctor? I'm a major -"

"I really don't care who you are. I…"

Leaving the men to their tete-a-tete, Brynn walked over to the door leading into Blair's room. She took a couple of cleansing breaths before she had the courage to push the door open and walk into the darkened room. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the faint light that entered from around the drawn blinds, but when she saw the two lovers, a huge smile broke out across her face. 

She moved to the side of the bed and, surprisingly, tears fell. She wondered how she could have any tears left in her body after the past weeks. Still, they trailed down her face and she ignored them for now, smiling at the sight before her. Enqueri slept on his back with a faint smile on his face. Both of his arms were wrapped around Blair's shoulders and his fingers were laced together in a possessive embrace. Blair lay with his head on Enqueri's shoulder, an arm hooked around his neck and one leg thrown across his thighs. The possessiveness of their positions was not lost on Brynn and she felt the tears fall faster. Wiping them away with her hand, she grinned at herself, glad they were for joy and not for sorrow. 

With a light touch, she tested the skin on Blair's cheek with the backs of her fingers. She was pleased that his temperature seemed normal. His breathing was slow and steady, and his face had just a hint of color. She moved her fingers to Enqueri's forehead and was equally pleased that his temperature also felt normal to her. His sleep was easy and his face also seemed less pale than it had earlier. She breathed a deep sigh of relief and went to call her mother with the good news. 

\-------------------------------------------------

The Sentinel and Guide were unaware of the commotion that they had caused. When Blair didn't die, but actually revived and slept peacefully, the doctor wanted to do a full battery of tests. Brynn refused and, after a long argument with the man, he reluctantly signed the release papers. 

Steven stayed out of the way of the two Sandburg women as they took over everything concerning Blair and Enqueri. He offered his mansion for a safe haven and at first Brynn refused. Steven repeated his invitation several times before Brynn finally accepted, after Naomi's gentle voice encouraged her to acquiesce. Steven quickly made transportation arrangements to his home. Since Enqueri and Blair were not well enough to travel by car, an ambulance was hired and by that evening both men had been moved into a large suite of rooms at Stone Gate, Steven's home three miles outside Cascade city limits. 

While Enqueri's senses registered the activity, he was still not well enough to participate. He was vaguely aware that they were bundled onto gurneys. His eyes slid open when he felt his world moving and he watched the ceiling pass by for a moment. The flicking of the lights as they traveled down the hallway hurt his eyes so he closed them quickly. The strange sensation of the elevator made him feel queasy. He focused on the heartbeat of his Guide, who lay sleeping on a gurney next to his. 

Brynn followed closely. She insisted that the Sentinel and Guide weren't to be separated by more than a few feet during the transportation. She wanted to be sure that that whenever Enqueri opened his eyes, he could see that Blair was right next to him. Once at Stone Gate, Brynn took over the arrangements for their comfort. The rooms she chose were quiet and comfortable. 

After Enqueri and Blair were tucked into the king-sized bed, Brynn fussed for at least a half an hour, attending to the details that she deemed necessary for their comfort. She had several fresh bottles of water placed beside the bed, along with a bowl of fresh fruit. Brynn made sure that there were clean clothes in the dresser and a soft bathrobe for each man on the hooks behind the huge bathroom's door. She asked for and was given all-natural toiletries that she placed on the large, marble countertop in the bathroom, along with a huge pile of thick, cotton, terry towels. With a last examination of her brother and his mate, and after she was assured that they slept soundly, she left to check on her boy. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Blair woke slowly, feeling warm, safe and content. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was his lover sleeping peacefully beside him. He closed his eyes for a moment and bit his lip, joy coursing through this body, making him emotional. His eyes filled and his heart rate accelerated. A smile crossed his face and with a trembling hand, he cupped Enqueri's cheek. 

"Sentinel!" he whispered before placing a kiss on the strong jaw. 

Enqueri stirred and muttered, yawned and rubbed his eyes. When they opened, he was greeted with a wonderful sight. Blair's smiling face was inches from his. 

"Guide!" Enqueri's face broke into a huge grin. He slipped his hands under Blair's arms and pulled their faces together for a warm, loving, and tender kiss. 

Both men responded to the fire immediately. The need to reconnect overwhelmed them and the kisses soon turned deep and passionate. Only after many minutes did they finally part for air.

Blair smiled at his mate before his face fell. He felt a flash of panic. He pressed his forehead against Enqueri's shoulder, wrapping his arms around him tightly. 

"Hold me!" Blair ordered with a tinge of desperation in his voice. 

Enqueri willingly wrapped his arms around his lover's body. 

"Tighter. Please!" 

Enqueri squeezed gently. "I am here, Blair," he said soothingly. 

"I know. I know. I just need you to hold me. Please, Enqueri." Blair's voice broke when he spoke his lover's name. 

"I love you!" Enqueri said fiercely. "I love you!" 

Blair nodded and pressed closer, trying to crawl into Enqueri's skin. "God, I've missed you!" He lifted his face to Enqueri's and soon they were once again kissing feverishly. 

Enqueri pulled back after thoroughly ravishing his lover's mouth. "Come. I need to shower and so do you. Then we will eat. I am very hungry."

Blair nodded, giving his mate a tentative smile. "I hadn't even noticed this before." His hand skimmed Enqueri's shorn head. "It tickles." He smiled when the hairs brushed against his palm. "What happened?"

Enqueri returned the favor by running his fingers through Blair's straggly locks. "You seem to have lost some of your hair also, corazón." 

Blair laughed lightly. "Yeah. But you know what?"

Enqueri looked at Blair with warm blue eyes. "No, what?" he whispered. 

"It doesn't matter, because I still love you."

Enqueri laughed, happy beyond belief. "Good."

Blair finally registered his surroundings. "Where are we?"

"At my brother's house."

Blair's face immediately paled and his heart rate accelerated. "What?"

"Shhh." Enqueri's hands caressed his mate's arms and shoulders. "It is well. No one will harm us."

"What happened?"

"I do not remember everything. There was a kind man helping me. His name was Simon Banks. He was bringing me to you, but then your mother and Steven came and took me. I do remember your mother's stern voice telling Steven that I was to accompany her. I heard Steven agreeing to this and then I remember a car ride. I remember your sister and Steven helping me into bed next to you, Guide."

"Really? Wow." Blair snuggled closer and sighed contentedly. He placed a warm kiss on Enqueri's shoulder. "What else do you remember?"

"We went to a strange place. I remember the lights hurting my eyes and the smells were not good. My senses were not working properly, I do know that. Then I was lying beside you, and I remember that your animal spirit and mine spoke to each other. That is how we came back to ourselves. Now, we are here."

"Cool." After a moment, Blair was very serious when he said, "What are we going to do?"

Enqueri shrugged. "We will stay together. I cannot be separated from you again. We will take our nephew and your sister and we will run if he have to. We will return to the Chopec."

Blair nodded. "Yes, we will run if we have to. I can't be apart from you again!" Blair said fiercely, burying his face in Enqueri's neck. 

Enqueri's warm hand caressed the silky cropped hair. "Never again. We will work something out. I promise, Blair. Now, come. Let us shower and eat. I will need my strength for later." He gave Blair a look full of love and passion, lust and longing. 

Blair grinned foolishly and swallowed hard. He nodded fiercely, making the shorn curls fly everywhere. "Yes. Please. Yes!" 

\-------------------------------------------------

When Brynn quietly knocked on the door a few hours later, she was admitted by her brother, who cautiously open the door. When he saw Brynn's concerned face, he held out his arms and she flew into them. They hugged tightly and both had wet eyes when they parted. 

"Oh God, Blair!" Brynn exclaimed, touching his shoulder possessively. 

"Hey, sweetie." Blair grinned. 

"Are you okay?"

"I'm really good. Come in and close the door." 

While Brynn closed the door and leaned back on it, Blair walked over and sat on the floor next to Enqueri. They had spread out their meal on the floor and sat close to each other. Brynn joined the duo, smiling widely. 

"Enqueri," she said brightly. "You look so much better." 

Enqueri's bright blue eyes met Brynn's and he smiled, putting a hand on her knee. "Thank you, Brynn. I feel well. How are you, and how is my brother's son?"

Brynn's eyes filled with tears. 

"Brynn?" Enqueri asked softly. 

Brynn shook her head and glanced at Enqueri before she leaned over and threw her arms around him. "Thank God you're alive. You looked so awful at the hospital!" 

Enqueri returned the hug. "I am fine now, my sister. Now that I am with my Guide." He gave his lover an affectionate glance over her shoulder. 

Blair smiled, his eyes also filling, and he dropped his head. A quick wipe and he raised his face back to his lover. "I do love you, Enqueri." He blew out a shaky breath. "Brynn, what happened? How did you arrange all of this?" Blair waved his hand to encompass the room. 

Brynn pulled herself out of Enqueri's embrace and, after a quick peck on his cheek, she sat back, crossing her legs. "It wasn't me, it was Mom. She arranged everything." 

Blair raised an eyebrow. He glanced at Enqueri, who munched on a fresh peach with a look of complete satisfaction on his face. Blair chuckled. "Good, Sentinel?"

"Yes, Guide," Enqueri replied after licking his lips enticingly. 

Brynn laughed aloud. "God, I love you two!" 

Both men laughed along with her. Blair said, "So tell. What happened?"

Brynn took a plum from the bowl and tossed it between her hands. "Mom wouldn't tell me a whole lot. I had no idea she was so secretive. She'd only say that she and Steven talked and he agreed that he had made a mistake." She bit into the purple flesh and chewed. "Personally, I don't care. You're alive, and so is Enqueri. That's all that matters."

"Where's my nephew? I'd like to see him," Blair said. 

Enqueri added, "I, too, wish to see the child." 

"I'll bring him by after his nap. Mom's watching over him right now. Steven's been generous but I still don't trust the man." She sighed. "I know that sounds ungrateful, but…" 

Enqueri put a hand on her shoulder. "Rest assured, Blair and I will protect you and Cachén. We will no longer allow our family to be unwillingly separated." After a quick glance at Blair, he said, "We wish to go back to the Chopec. Do you wish to come with us?"

Brynn sat back and chewed on her lip. "I'm not sure. Things are so – unsettled. Is that what you both want – to go back to Peru?"

Blair nodded. "We've talked about it and I think it's best. Enqueri is doing much better in civilization than I'd even dreamed, but it's not 'home'. Do you understand, hon?"

Brynn smiled. "Yeah, I think I do." 

The trio sat in comfortable silence for awhile, eating the fresh fruit and drinking the cool water. Brynn finished a crisp apple and wiped her mouth on a napkin. "I have some things to look after and then I'll bring Cachén by. You guys need a substantial meal also." She glanced at her watch. "I'll arrange for dinner at 6:00. How does that sound?"

"You have the power to arrange for dinner?" Blair asked. "How about arranging a plane back to Peru?" 

"Steven said I could do what I want, so I am. I'll see what I can do about the plane, but for now, do you want to eat or not?" Brynn asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Blair laughed. "Thanks, hon. A real meal sounds great." Blair leaned over and kissed his sister. 

Brynn giggled and cuffed Blair on the side of the head affectionately before running a strand of the uneven hair between her fingers. "I love you," she said quietly. 

"Love you too, kiddo," Blair answered affectionately. 

"You too, you big lug," Brynn groused at Enqueri, who flashed Brynn one of his heart-melting smiles. 

"You are acceptable, Brynn Sandburg – for a woman," Enqueri said, feigning seriousness. His eyes sparkled and the corner of his mouth twitched mischievously. 

"Oh!" Brynn's mouth fell open in mock irritation and she launched herself at Enqueri. The pair wrestled for a moment, knocking over a bottle of water. Amidst Brynn's giggles and Enqueri's laugher, they finally helped each other to their feet. 

"Talk to you two later." With a loving glance at her family, she left. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Enqueri was still smiling when he turned back to his lover, who sat cross-legged on the floor. Enqueri dropped to his knees behind Blair and, with loving fingers, massaged his shoulders. 

"Mmm," Blair murmured. "Feels good." 

Enqueri leaned down and kissed the top of Blair's head. "I love you, Professor." Swiftly, he pulled Blair backwards until he was flat on the floor. When their eyes met, Enqueri smiled and quickly scooted around, straddling his lover. He ran a finger over Blair's forehead, down the side of his face and across his lips. When Blair kissed the warm digit, the Sentinel sighed with contentment and leaned down until his lips replaced the finger. 

Enqueri pressed his lips to his mate's gently, lovingly. He savored the soft feel of the skin that he had been denied for what seemed to be a lifetime. He moaned softly and allowed himself to become lost in the touch of his lover's skin against his. He kept his hearing centered on Blair's heartbeat to avoid zoning on his mate's intoxicating flavor. He continued his gentle exploration of Blair's mouth with slow deliberate kisses. When his lover's hands crept up his back and cupped the back of his head, pressing lightly, Enqueri took the invitation to deepen his kisses. He lapped Blair's willing mouth; and when the lips parted, Enqueri dove into the warm recesses with tender, firm caresses. His tongue explored deeply; and when Blair sucked on it, he moaned again and trembled in anticipation. 

Finally, Enqueri pulled back. "I've missed you so much! I must have you now, Blair. Please!" 

Blair put a hand on each cheek and smiled into Enqueri's eyes. "Take me now, Sentinel. I need to feel you; be one with you. God, I've missed you too!" Blair slipped his arms around Enqueri's shoulders and encouraged him until Enqueri lay on top of him fully. His hands skimmed down Enqueri's back and slipped under his t-shirt. "Get rid of these clothes, Enqueri! Now!" 

Enqueri nodded and pushed himself to his hands and knees. He tugged off his shirt and, with Blair's help, he pushed down the sweats until Blair used a foot to push the pants off the rest of the way. Immediately, one of Blair's hands stroked his erection while the other caressed his balls. Enqueri shivered at his lover's touch and thrust into the strong grasp. The Guide's touch was fire to the Sentinel; and after their separation, there would be no stopping their headlong rush to reconnect. 

"Blair," Enqueri whispered hoarsely before biting his bottom lip and shuddering. "Stop! It's been so long. I'm going to…" 

Blair's hand continued to stroke firmly. He slipped a hand behind Enqueri's head and brought their lips together forcefully, thrusting his tongue into Enqueri's mouth in time to his hand's motion. 

Enqueri was helpless in Blair's hands. He moaned into Blair's mouth and thrust into his fist. All too soon, he came with a muffled groan and a few final frantic thrusts, spurting hot semen over Blair's lightly furred stomach. Enqueri leaned on his hands, his knees on either side of Blair's hips, head bent, and panted harshly until he regained his composure. When he opened his eyes, his gaze met his lover's. 

Blair smiled lustfully at his mate while his own hand trailed down his chest and he rubbed his hard nipples, moaning softly. His fingers continued until they reached the pool of come on his belly. With the palm of his hand, he spread the warm fluid over his stomach and chest, rubbing his nipples with the sticky semen. "I am yours, Sentinel. Do you smell your scent on me?" he whispered hoarsely. 

Enqueri's eyes were dark and full of passion. He growled deeply and, without saying a word, he crawled backwards until he was hovering over his mate's lower body. With trembling fingers, he tugged down the waistband of the sweatpants that Blair wore. His eyes lit on the thick erection and, without bothering to remove the pants any further, he dove on the waiting prize. Enqueri took the head into his mouth in one smooth move, making Blair scream and arch his back at the hot wetness that enveloped him. Enqueri's tongue teased and licked the crown and slit mercilessly. His dragged his teeth gently over and around the head until Blair was thrusting madly and moaning deeply with his hands clenched tightly at his side. 

"Pleasepleaseplease," Blair muttered. "Oh God!" he shouted when Enqueri took more of him into his mouth. "Love you, love you, love you," Blair murmured, tossing his head back and forth, melting under the skillful ministrations of his lover. His entire body was centered on the glorious feelings that coursed through him. When Enqueri's finger slipped into his body and massaged his prostate, he held his breath as his orgasm crashed through him. He shot pulse after pulse of come into Enqueri's demanding mouth. His release was fast and hot, and he was sure it would never stop. He moaned and trembled at each spurt until he lay limply, thoroughly spent and totally sated. 

Enqueri released the limp organ with a wet slurp and a kiss. He pulled himself up until his body covered his mate's. His mouth found Blair's face, and he kissed him slowly and lightly on his face and neck until Blair recovered enough to return the flitting kisses Enqueri bestowed on his swollen lips. Enqueri moved to lie alongside Blair and he looked into his lover's flushed face with a satisfied smile. 

"You look like the cat who drank the best cream in the house," Blair murmured languidly. 

"I am the cat who did have the best, corazón. You are the best there is."

Blair laughed lightly. "You are the best also, Enqueri," Blair echoed, yawning widely. 

Enqueri laughed and manhandled his Guide until he had them lying chest to chest with Blair's curly head tucked under his chin. "We are on the floor, Doctor Sandburg."

Blair sighed and snuggled closer, slipping an arm around Enqueri's waist. "Uh hum."

"You are a mess."

Blair murmured incoherently before drifting to sleep. 

Enqueri chuckled. He reached up a hand and tugged the sheet from the bed, tossing it over their cooling bodies. Ever so gently, he pulled back just enough to look into his lover's peaceful face. Smiling, he peeled a few strands of sweaty hair away and kissed the still-hot skin tenderly. "You are mine, Guide," he said softly and adamantly. He wrapped his arms around his lover and, after placing another set of warm kisses on Blair's face, he settled himself comfortably and was soon asleep. 

\-------------------------------------------------

"Mom, I'm running down to Enqueri and Blair's room to tell them dinner is in thirty minutes."

"Okay, sweetie," Naomi called. She came into the sitting room between her and Brynn's room, carrying Cachén. "I'll change this little guy into his PJ’s and then I'll dress. I only need five minutes."

Brynn smiled and kissed her son's cheek. "Thanks, Mom." Brynn turned to leave, but she stopped. Turning back to face her mother, she said, "I mean that. Thank you for everything. I love you."

Naomi's bright eyes met her daughter's. "I love you. And you're welcome. You children are the most important things in my life." 

Brynn grinned widely and, after kissing her mother, she made her way down the corridor to her brothers' room. A quiet knock received no response, so Brynn opened the door and poked her head inside. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the dim light and when she saw her brother and his lover sleeping soundly on the floor, entwined in each other's arms, she had to smile. Brynn crossed the room and knelt beside the men. 

"Enqueri." Speaking in Quechua, Brynn touched his shoulder lightly. "Time to wake up."

Enqueri surfaced slowly and, after blinking the sleep from his eyes, he smiled at his lover's sibling, answering in the same tongue. "Brynn. I did not hear you enter the room."

Brynn shook her head. "Your senses sure are fucked up." 

Enqueri shrugged. "In a few days, now that I am with my Guide, they will return to normal."

"Dinner is in thirty minutes in the main dining room. Steven asks that you and Blair attend." 

Blair shifted and opened his eyes. "Ask – or orders?" 

Brynn smiled at her brother. "How are you feeling? You look much better." 

"Good, hon. Thanks. What's going on?"

"You might try sleeping in the bed. It's a lot more comfortable," Brynn said happily. 

"Since when did Enqueri and I ever need all of this to be comfortable?" Blair said bitingly. He dropped his eyes. "Sorry," he whispered. "I'm still not happy about being here, I guess." 

Brynn nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Maybe we'll find out what he's up to at dinner." 

Blair sighed. "I hope so. I'm not in the mood for a fight, but I will if I have to." 

Enqueri put a hand on Blair's arm. "This is my brother, corazón. I will take care of it." 

"Hopefully things won't turn nasty," Brynn said. 

"One can hope, but don't count on it," Blair groused. He sighed and sat up. "We'll be there. Might as well get this over with." 

"Blair," Brynn said quietly, "everything will be okay now. It has to be." She gave Blair a comforting smile before rising gracefully. "See you at dinner."

"Later, sis," Blair called out, then turned back to his mate. "Come on. Let's take a hot shower and get dressed. The master awaits," he added sardonically. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Brynn was still smiling when she made her way back to the suite of rooms she was sharing with Naomi and Cachén. She turned a corner and her mouth went dry. On the floor about twenty feet away sat Steven Ellison and with him, her son. Brynn almost panicked, ready to swoop up her child to get him as far away from Steven as she could. Something, however, made her stop and that was when she noticed exactly what was happening. 

Steven held one of Cachén's stuffed animals in his hand. He was making growling and barking noises. Cachén was 'chasing' Steven's toy wolf around on the floor with the stuffed jaguar and pretending to growl and lunge at Steven's toy. They both crawled on their hands and knees, growling, barking, and apparently having the time of their lives. Both players were laughing out loud. Brynn's mouth dropped open while she watched Steven crawl on the floor in an expensive suit, playing with her boy like he didn't have a care in the world. 

Steven woofed at Cachén's jaguar and turned, crawling away while making his toy bounce along the floor. That was when he glanced up and saw Brynn watching them playing. Steven's face turned bright red and he stood quickly. He shifted uncomfortably, straightened his tie, and cleared his throat. 

Brynn moved forward and picked up Cachén. "I'm sorry. I don't know how he got away from Naomi. He's – inquisitive and he's figured out how to turn doorknobs." Cachén fidgeted and leaned over in his mother's arms, hands outstretched toward the floor. 

Steven picked up the abandoned toys and handed them to the child, who chortled happily and hugged the animals to his chest. Steven reached out a hand, tousling the child's dark, wavy hair. "He's a fine boy, Doctor Sandburg." Steven pulled back his hand quickly, blushing again. 

"Thanks." Brynn had taken a few steps past Steven when he called to her. 

"Doctor?"

"Yes?" Brynn turned and met his eyes directly while hiding her bit of apprehension. She knew that Steven was the kind of man who most likely disliked whining women. 

"Is the boy doing well following his surgery?" Steven asked. 

"Yes, thank you. He's fully recovered."

"Good."

Silence fell, making Brynn uncomfortable and ready to retreat, unsure of this change in Steven to an almost pleasant person. She started to walk away when Steven spoke again. 

"Do you think…?" Steven asked and then faltered. 

Brynn turned back again and Cachén held out one of the toys to Steven, who smiled. "What's that, Mr. Ellison?"

"Could I perhaps visit with your son again?" 

"Of course." Brynn was rewarded with a small nod of the man's head. "I'll see you at dinner."

Steven nodded again. "Thank you." He turned and walked quickly away. 

Brynn stood for a few seconds, surprised and a bit confused by the encounter. Finally, Cachén's squirming for attention made her shake her head. She kissed her son's forehead and went to her room. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Enqueri led the way to the dining room by following his nose, with Blair following closely behind him, still very uncomfortable. They had showered and both were dressed in clean slacks and dress shirts left open at the collar. Enqueri sensed his Guide's distress and he slowed his step, reached out and took Blair's hand in his. 

"Remember," Enqueri said softly. 

"Always," Blair answered, squeezing the fingers fiercely. 

They stepped through the archway leading into the dining room and Steven looked up. He rose and waved the pair, who hovered in the doorway, into the room. 

"Please sit down." Steven indicated two chairs directly to his right. 

While Blair and Enqueri made their way across the large room, Steven glanced at the other people sitting at the table. Naomi directly to Steven's left and Brynn next to her mother. Enqueri took the seat closest to Steven's right on purpose, knowing full well that in any patriarchal society, the pecking order of the warriors was established by which warrior sat closest to the "chief". Like it or not, in this family Steven was the chief – he wielded all the power. 

Enqueri smiled at his mate lovingly and, when they both were seated, he acknowledged his lover's mother with a nod, and his beloved sister, Brynn, with a warm smile. He sat back and met his brother's eyes directly. 

"Thank you for allowing my family to share in the comforts of your home." 

Steven nodded and, after signaling the servants to serve the first course, he said, "You're welcome. Please," he added after the soup was served, "eat." 

Everyone picked up spoons and started to eat. Enqueri noticed that Blair played with the food, hardly eating, and that his body rhythms mirrored his discomfort. Even the comforting glances from his lover did nothing to dispel his unease.

After the soup bowls were removed and the main entrée was served, Steven finally spoke. 

"I would appreciate it if you would all address me as Steven. Mr. Ellison was my grandfather. Now that we're all on more amenable terms -" 

Blair's fork dropped with a clatter. "Sorry," he muttered, placing his hands on his lap. "I'm – sorry." He looked down at his hands and clenched them together tightly. When Enqueri's warm hand lay over his, Blair raised his eyes quickly to meet his mate's before looking back down. 

"Professor Sandburg," Steven said, "I get the feeling you have something to say. Why don't you just come right out with it?" 

Blair looked up, his eyes wide and unsettled. "I'm not sure… Mr. Ellison, this isn't the time or place for…"

When he paused, Steven said, "For what, Professor? To speak the truth?"

"Yes," Blair answered. 

Steven rose. "If everybody's finished with dinner, we can move into the library for coffee and dessert. That way we will be able to talk more comfortably." Steven didn't wait for anyone's acquiescence; he merely rose and left the room, expecting the group to follow. 

Blair's knuckles turned white as he gripped the edge of the table. Brynn sighed and rubbed her eyes with the tips of her fingers. Naomi, looking confused, rose and followed Steve. Enqueri put a hand over Blair's. 

"Just tell my brother what it is you wish to tell him. There is nothing he can do to us that we cannot survive. These past weeks have shown us that."

"I don't want any of you hurt," Blair said shakily. "I can't sit and act like everything's okay! He tried to hurt you." 

Enqueri turned in his seat and slipped an arm around Blair's shoulders. "But you have healed me, corazón. Like always. Like before. And you may have to once again." Enqueri shrugged. "Who knows the future? But for now, we will talk to the man and then we will leave." 

Brynn rose and stood tall. "Let's get this over with." She hoped that the previous encounter with Steven in the hallway when he was with Cachén might bode well for her family. Brynn was ready to defend herself and her family, though, if need be. 

The two men stood and followed Brynn out of the room. Enqueri chuckled at the way Brynn held her shoulders. "Your sister always was a brave one." 

Blair smiled. "She always had more sense than me too."

Brynn glanced over her shoulder and grinned. "I'm cuter also. Don't forget that."

The comment made Blair laugh and the two men followed. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Steven poured brandy into a snifter, swirled the liquid around the bowl, and lightly sniffed the fragrant liquor. He took a small sip, nodding with appreciation. "Brandy?" he asked the men and women as each took a seat. At the various nods and murmurs of 'yes', Steven played host, pouring the drinks and passing one to each person. 

Enqueri smelled the amber fluid cautiously before tasting gingerly. He rolled the brandy on his tongue and, after a few moments, swallowed. A smile crossed his face. "It is delicious, Steven." 

"Yes, it is," Steven answered. "This is my favorite brandy. It's very expensive." 

Blair set his glass down carefully. "Is that all you ever think about, Steven? Money?" he asked quietly. "There are much more important things in life. Like friends. Family." Blair gave Naomi and Brynn a warm smile. "Love." His eyes, when they met Enqueri's, were full of love and affection. 

Steven looked the tiniest bit unsettled by the remark before he quickly regained his composure. "Let's be frank, Doctor Sandburg." 

"Yes, let's," Blair said under his breath. 

Steven took another sip of his brandy before setting down the glass. "Doctor Sandburg, I took over my grandfather's business when I was 22, fresh out of college. I put my own ambitions and desires aside to run the family business. I've worked long and hard for everything I have." He waved expansively around the room. "Everything you see I've worked for! Nothing was given to me. I deserve every cent I own."

Blair sighed. "I'm not disputing your ownership of your property, Mr. Ellison. I don't think I've ever said you didn't work hard nor did I say you took anything to which you weren't entitled." Blair ran a hand through his hair. "It's just – how can you let money rule your life? I don't understand. I can't understand. Enqueri is your brother, for God's sake!"

Steven sat down on a leather-covered chair. "I refuse to apologize for my lifestyle nor do I plan on changing it for anyone. My grandfather doted on my father. He financed his mission to the jungle, even though he wanted my father at his side in the family business. And even though my parents' desires to devote their lives to their missionary work was something Grandfather couldn't understand, he still loved him." 

"A parent's love is boundless, Steven," Naomi said. "If you had a child perhaps then you would understand." 

"Naomi, I'm not disputing my grandfather's love for his son. Believe me, I was raised on tales of William's wonderful qualities. My grandfather went on endlessly about James; what a fine grandson he was. The child lived in this house for only one year, but it was as if…" Steven stopped and shifted, suddenly uncomfortable at the personal twist the course of the conversation had taken. 

"As if what?" Enqueri asked quietly. "As if you did not exist?" 

"Yes! Damn it! I was right here and it was as if you were the most important thing in his life. I was sick of it!" Steven shouted, jumping to his feet. 

Enqueri rose. "I was a figment of his imagination. He could imagine me as anything he wanted because I was not here. It is easier to long for what you cannot have. Believe me when I say I am truly sorry that your grandfather was not kind to you, but it is not my fault. Nor is it the fault of my family." Enqueri waved a hand at Blair and Brynn. "We only wish to be left in peace. We will repay the money you spent for my nephew's care and any other expenses you have incurred." 

"Damn it, it's not the money!" Steven said angrily. 

"Then, what?" Blair asked quietly, tugging on Enqueri's hand until he sat back down. 

"That's between me and my shrink, Professor," Steven said coldly. 

Blair stood. "Fine. We'll be gone by morning," he said tersely. 

Brynn rose and with a hand on Blair's arm, she said, "Steven?" She waited until the cold blue eyes met hers. "What do you want?"

"What?" Steven asked. 

Brynn smiled. "What do you, Steven Ellison, want? Right here. Right now."

"I don't…" Steven cleared his throat. "There is nothing I want from any of you."

"Are you certain, Mr. Ellison?" Brynn pushed just a bit harder. "We are, after all, family. If there's something we can do -"

Steven held up his hand. "Thank you but, no, there isn't anything." He shifted minutely before he cleared his throat. "There is something, though, that I'd like to put on the table."

Blair's eyes narrowed and he was instantly suspicious. "Now it comes," he muttered. 

Brynn put a hand on his shoulder. "Blair, please."

With a puzzled look, Blair shrugged. "Sure, sis. Whatever." 

Steven's gaze traveled from person to person before he finally said, "If Doctor Sandburg and my brother wish to leave the States, I'm willing to cancel that part of our agreement. You both may go."

"Just like that?" Blair asked. "There's nothing you want from us? You know if we leave the States, that there's no way we can ever repay you the money. Both of us would have worked to pay the debt."

"Doctor Sandburg, I want nothing from you. Furthermore, I will continue to honor the rest of our agreement regarding your sister and her son."

Brynn stared at Steven. "What 'rest of our agreement', Mr. Ellison?" When Steven shrugged, she turned to her brother. "Blair?"

Blair sighed. "I was worried about you, sis. I asked for you and Cachén to be given an annual stipend. It's not much, but it will help take care of you both until you're on your feet. After that, you can save the money for the baby's college or for whatever else you want for him."

"Blair Sandburg," Brynn said softly but firmly, "since when do you make decisions for my life and for my son's life? I know you and Enqueri did everything out of love for us, but you had no right to make those decisions. Especially not the one that separated the two of you." Brynn's warm blue eyes met Enqueri's. "I love you both very much but I have a Ph.D., if you recall. I'm perfectly capable of finding a job and providing for my child – if I decide to remain in the States."

"Brynn?" Naomi cast an anxious glance at her daughter before turning wide eyes on her son. "Blair? You wouldn't… You're not going back, are you? Please!" 

Blair ran a hand through his spiky hair. "Mom, Enqueri and I haven't had time to talk about what we want to do but, yes, going back to Peru is a very real possibility for us. Brynn is welcome to accompany us, of course, and we'll take care of her and Cachén." 

Enqueri's eyes met Naomi's. "I will always protect your family," he said simply. 

Naomi's eyes filled with tears. "I know, I know. It's just… I've just gotten you all back!" She wiped her eyes on a tissue. 

Blair smiled, reached over and touched his mother's hand. "I love you, Mom." 

Naomi smiled softly. "I know, Blair." She cleared her throat. "You’re a grown man, but you'll always be my little boy. You do what you think is best and I expect you to remember that I'll always love you. But I'd be a lot happier if you'd stay in the States for a while. Say ten or twenty years." 

"Thanks, Mom," Blair answered quietly, sitting back in his chair. 

Brynn turned to Steven. "Mr. Ellison, thank you but, no, thank you. I'll take care of Cachén myself."

Steven gave a curt nod. "Whatever you wish, Doctor Sandburg. I wouldn't want you to feel offended by my offer of assistance."

Brynn bristled. "Your 'offer'? Mr. Ellison, you almost killed my brothers over that money. You certainly didn't offer it from the goodness of your heart."

"Business is business, Doctor," Steven said. 

"Of course it is," Brynn muttered. 

Steven rose. "Apparently, Doctor Sandburg," Steven said to Brynn, "you've never had to scratch and claw for your very existence. My grandfather was a hard man. He demanded perfection and I gave it to him. My success is hard won and I won't give it up for anything or anybody." 

"This is getting us nowhere. We should leave now," Blair said.

"Professor Sandburg, think about that. You and my brother were just released from the hospital. Your sister and her son need a roof over their heads. I am offering you my home for a short period of time while you make arrangements for jobs, other accommodations, or whatever else you wish to do. You would be wise to accept my offer."

Steven picked up his glass and took a final sip. He glanced from one person to the other. "You may take advantage of my hospitality until the first of the month. My staff is at your disposal until then. Let them know what you wish and they will provide it for you. Now, I believe I will retire for the evening. Good night." Steven finished his brandy, set the glass down, and, after a nod at his guests, he left. 

Blair, Brynn and Enqueri sat very still, lost in their thoughts. 

Naomi finally rose and, after pacing a few moments, she said, "Well, of all the… He's intolerable!" 

Blair shook his head, bringing himself back to the present. "Mom, it's okay." He sighed and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. 

Enqueri rose. "Come, my love," he said softly. "You are tired and so am I." 

Blair nodded and put out a hand that Enqueri took. He was tugged to his feet and a strong arm slid around his waist. Blair leaned into Enqueri's touch. "I am tired," he murmured, yawning. Blair raised his eyes to meet his lover's. "And I have other plans for tonight."

Enqueri laughed softly, placing a gentle kiss on Blair's forehead. "Now, Professor, we will have time to make plans for other things."

Blair smiled sleepily. "'Night, Mom. Sis."

Brynn slipped her arms around both men. "Love you both," she said, kissing both of them on the cheek. "We'll talk more tomorrow. We need to make plans."

"Cool, sweetie," Blair answered. "Tomorrow."

Naomi pressed a kiss to Blair's cheek. "I'm so glad you're well, Blair. You had us worried."

"Thanks, Mom. I'm glad to be well, too." Blair smiled and returned the peck with one of his own. 

The group was quiet when they walked out of the library and down the corridor to their rooms. They bid each other good night again before retiring for the night. Everybody had a lot of thinking to do. More family meetings were needed but, at the moment, exhaustion dulled the senses and important decisions would have to wait until morning. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Enqueri entered the suite first and, after an affectionate pat to Blair's head, he went into the bathroom. Blair gave his lover a tired smile and sighed, leaning back against the closed door. He closed his eyes and lay back his head. He was still in that position when Enqueri returned a few minutes later. Enqueri crossed quickly to Blair's side. 

"Corazón?" Enqueri whispered. 

"Hmm?" 

"Come. You are tired." Enqueri reached out and wrapped a firm hand around Blair's wrist. 

Blair pried open tired eyes. "I'm good."

Enqueri smiled. "You are always good, my love," he said with a dazzling smile. 

Blair grinned. "And you aren't bad either, Enqueri." While he smiled, his eyes drooped closed. He felt Enqueri slip an arm around his shoulders and he allowed himself to be steered toward the bed. 

"You are barely recovered, Professor. You must rest." 

Soft lips brushed his temple and his clothes were stripped in seconds. Enqueri pressed the tired Guide into the soft mattress and covered him to the neck. Another kiss was bestowed on his forehead but Blair never felt a thing – he was already sound asleep. 

Enqueri crawled onto the bed and sat cross-legged for many long minutes watching his mate sleep. He listened to the gentle heartbeat and smiled. His own heart swelled with deep and abiding love for his Guide. He briefly wondered how he thought he could ever have survived without this man. Enqueri snorted to himself softly. He knew that he wouldn't have survived, but he had been willing to sacrifice his life for his nephew. Now things had changed. He now knew that his sacrifice would have meant Blair's death, something he hadn't fully realized before. His mate's mother had saved them and now he knew that he would do whatever was necessary for his family to endure. The decision to separate had been done in the heat of the moment. Now things were different. Fate had intervened in the form of Naomi Sandburg. 

Enqueri's hands ghosted over Blair's silky hair. The static electricity caused the strands to crackle and stick to his palm. Each tiny spark made the blood hum in his veins and his body responded to the closeness of his lover, as it always did. He needed his Guide to touch him, make love with him, hold him close, and he needed to immerse his senses in Blair. Enqueri felt his body stirring briefly before he tamped down the feeling, snuggling against his lover and deeply inhaling the scent of his bonded mate. In the morning, after Blair had rested, they would reaffirm their life-long covenant with words of love, of lust, of friendship, of need, of desire, of forever. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Enqueri woke at first light. Blair slept deeply and did not stir when Enqueri rose from the bed and donned clean pants and a t-shirt. He washed his face quickly and brushed his teeth, still surprised at how easily he learned to use the modern conveniences that this new world offered. Enqueri stood and studied his reflection in the mirror. Until he had come to the States, he had only seen his reflection in clear pools of water. He stared into his own eyes, hoping to see what fate awaited him and his mate. Several long minutes passed, but no visions came forth. Enqueri sighed and crossed the room to stand over the bed for a moment. After a loving glance at Blair's sleeping form, he quietly left the room and went in search of his brother. They had much to talk about. 

\-------------------------------------------------

The wolf entered the Chopec village just before dawn. His companion, the jaguar, trotted at his heels. They crossed to the center of the village where the cooking fires burned low, banked for the night. Soon the village would awaken. The women would feed their families. The hunters would eat quickly before setting off for the day's foray. The younger children would romp and play while the older ones followed the women into the fields to till the earth and harvest the crops. The elders would oversee the youngest children who were not yet able to work the fields or hunt, while the weavers would busily work their craft. 

The jaguar sniffed the air, cautious as always to the dangers of the jungle. The many long months away from the village had not dulled his senses. He catalogued the familiar smells of its inhabitants, noting a few new scents of babies that he hadn't yet met. The cat gave a low, satisfied growl from deep within his throat and he lowered himself to his haunches, content. 

The wolf excitedly raced to and fro. He gave a series of small, happy barks, and leapt over the prone form of the jaguar. The exasperated growl of the cat did nothing to stem the enthusiasm of the wolf and he skidded to a halt in the dirt. He turned to the cat, nipped its ear and raced away, tail aloft. Happiness radiated from his form and even the cat's gentle admonishment did nothing to quell his joy. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Blair woke slowly, warm and content. The dream had eased his heart and his mind. He opened his eyes, remembering instantly that they were at the Ellison estate. He sighed in exasperation, but he felt too good to allow anything to dampen his spirits, not even the fact that they were at the home of his enemy. He stretched each muscle thoroughly before rubbing his belly and yawning. A quick glance around relayed the fact that he was alone for the moment, but he wasn't afraid or uneasy. Enqueri was close by, he knew. He smiled, thinking about his lover. His body responded instantly. He groaned softly and threw back the covers, making his way to the bathroom where he relieved himself and washed his face. Blair hummed under his breath with his mind full of visions of Enqueri, hot and sweaty under his hands, begging for his touch. He was so engrossed in his reverie that when he turned, he plowed right into Enqueri's solid chest. 

Blair never missed a beat. His hands grasped Enqueri's head and he brought their lips together for a fierce kiss. They groped each other almost desperately, hands touching everywhere at once while mouths melded together. Tongues battled for dominance, sliding over each other, tasting, exploring. Moans and grunts rumbled deep in throats before the need for air finally broke the deep kisses. Blue eyes bore into each other. No words were spoken, for now. 

Blair took a moment to grab a tube of lube from the medicine cabinet with one hand. He circled the fingers of the other hand around Enqueri's wrist. He looked once again into the steel blue eyes that never left his face. Enqueri's chest heaved with each panting breath and a light sheen of sweat covered his body. Blair leaned over and lightly licked a single nipple, eliciting a deep growl from the Sentinel. Tugging firmly on the wrist, Blair led the trembling man to the bed where he pushed him down roughly. 

When Enqueri flopped to the bed and rolled to his back, Blair's hands made short work of the pants and t-shirt, pulling them from his mate's body forcefully. He stripped his own clothes off quickly and popped the top from the tube of lube. Blair squirted a large glob into his hand and he slathered it onto his erection. His grin was feral when he heard the groan that escaped from Enqueri's lips. He crawled onto the bed and, on his knees, he settled between Enqueri's legs. He pushed the legs apart and wiped the remainder of the lube on the valley between Enqueri's cheeks, making the Sentinel gasp. 

Enqueri's hands clenched the sheets in large bunches, making Blair more aroused when he realized that Enqueri was already walking the edge. Blair's eyes blazed with love and passion, a look that made Enqueri moan again and his hips thrust involuntarily. When Blair's hand ghosted over his leaking member, Enqueri pushed up, seeking the grasp of his lover's hand. Blair shook his head, making Enqueri whimper in disappointment. He leaned down and placed a single swipe of his tongue across the red, wet head of his lover's shaft, making the Sentinel once again thrust upward. Blair skittered away quickly and, with skillful hands, guided Enqueri to his side. 

With firm hands, Blair pushed Enqueri's leg up until he had easy access to his lover's body. After wetting his fingers with his own pre-cum, he rubbed Enqueri's entrance lightly, making the Sentinel squirm and whimper again. With a firm but gentle touch, he brushed the sensitive skin over and over until the muscles spasmed, trying to capture the ghosting digits. Without preamble, Blair slipped two fingers into Enqueri's body and pumped forcefully, making the Sentinel hiss in pleasure and press back into the welcome invaders. 

Blair quickly set a fast pace, thrusting over and over, brushing Enqueri's prostate constantly until the Sentinel was panting harshly and thrusting his hips in mindless pleasure. Blair removed his fingers and replaced them with his throbbing shaft before Enqueri even registered the exchange. In a single thrust, Blair was buried balls-deep in his mate's body. He wrapped a firm hand around Enqueri's aching member and stroked while he thrust slowly. When Enqueri's hand snaked back, cupping Blair's buttcheek, Blair smiled at the invitation and took his lover hard. 

With his teeth buried in Enqueri's shoulder, Blair sent his Sentinel deep into the pleasure zone where the only thing Enqueri was aware of was the feel of their connection and the hand stroking his erection. The sweat poured from Blair's body while he reveled in their loving. Enqueri was shaking and moaning constantly under Blair's delicious assault. Blair knew his lover's body as well as he knew his own. With just the right amount of pressure on Enqueri's sensitive erection and with just the right angle to nail Enqueri's prostate, he sent his lover tumbling over the edge. Enqueri's orgasm burst from his body in hot, stringy spurts, and he keened his release deeply, pumping frantically back against Blair's erection while thrusting into the callused hand of his lover. 

After he had drained Enqueri of all he had to offer, Blair released the limp member and, with strong fingers, he clamped a hand on Enqueri's hip, stilling him. Still hard and buried deep in his mate's body, Blair laved the love bite he had made on Enqueri's shoulder, making his mate shudder under his touch. The deep moans pleased the Guide. When Enqueri contracted his muscles around Blair's erection, it almost made him come. He reached down and tugged on his own balls, forestalling his orgasm. "Not yet," he murmured into the warm ear under his mouth. His teeth found the earlobe and bit, causing Enqueri to groan yet again and, turning his face, he offered his face to Blair's mouth. 

Still joined, they kissed awkwardly and noisily for a few moments before Blair's mouth found Enqueri's ear and the tender skin around it. Blair's teeth made tiny love bites down the inviting skin on the side of Enqueri's neck. Blair grinned against the warm skin when Enqueri trembled and moaned under his lover's mouth. 

When Enqueri's hand reached back and cupped the firm cheek of Blair's ass, Blair gave a small push, eliciting a deep groan from his lover. Almost languidly, Blair continued his exploration of Enqueri's neck before moving back up to his sensitive ear, keeping his lower body very still, which drove Enqueri crazy. The thick erection buried unmoving in him was a delicious torment. He tried pushing back, but his only reward was a deep chuckle and firm fingers digging into his hip. Finally, unable to stand it any longer, Enqueri whispered the first word he had spoken since the lovemaking session had started: "Please!" 

Blair laughed deeply and, after pushing Enqueri to his stomach, he ground his hips against the warm mounds, making his lover moan into the pillows. When Enqueri spread his legs out wide, silently begging, Blair laughed again. He nipped the tender skin on the back of Enqueri's neck and began a slow, teasing pace. Out slowly until only the head of his erection was inside his lover's tight passage. In slowly so that his sensitive lover would feel each inch, each vein, each pounding beat of his heart through their connection. Over and over with incredible control, Blair continued to torment and tease his willing lover. Finally, Blair's own body betrayed him. The wonderful torture he was bestowing on his lover turned on him, and he knew his own orgasm was inevitable. 

Blair changed his thrusts to hard and deep, making Enqueri shake and moan. Enqueri raised his hips slightly to deepen the thrusts. Blair growled and leaned forward, again biting into the tender skin on the back of Enqueri's neck. The large hands that skittered around Blair's body and dug into his cheeks, holding them together, and the Sentinel's inner muscles contracting around their connection, were Blair's undoing. He howled his release even while his teeth bit into the sweet skin at the juncture of Enqueri's neck. Shudders racked Enqueri's body when the fiery come spurted deep in his body. Finally, Blair collapsed on top of his lover, blanketing him with his sweaty body. Enqueri sank into the mattress, his hands releasing his hold and flopping bonelessly to his sides. They lay panting deeply for many long minutes before sleep overtook the spent lovers. 

A while later, Enqueri woke first. Blair lay sprawled across his back, his limp penis still held in Enqueri's body. He lay very still, savoring each feeling. The uneven ends of Blair's cropped hair brushed against his shoulder, tickling the sensitive skin. His breath heated Enqueri's shoulder blades, and the bit of drool that escaped Blair's lips was a warm pool on his skin. Each individual chest hair tantalized his back and Enqueri could feel each pubic hair pressed against his ass. The gentle beating of Blair's heart against his back was a calming influence. 

Blair sighed deeply and moaned lightly. He shifted, slipping from Enqueri's body. He chuckled against Enqueri's skin and licked the spot under his mouth where the drool had escaped. He slipped his arms around Enqueri's chest and lightly rubbed the nipples he found there. 

"I love you, Sentinel," Blair whispered. 

With rapidly hardening nipples, Enqueri gasped and said, "I, too, love you, Blair." He gasped again when the fingers rolled the nubs, making them harden even more. Enqueri's penis responded and he groaned, shifting his hips. 

"Take me. Mark me, Sentinel," Blair said huskily, lightly nipping along the exposed shoulder blades. "Bury yourself in me. Make me scream."

"Blair!" Enqueri groaned. The blood rushed through his body, pooling in his crotch. He was hard in seconds. 

"Fuck me. Fill me with your come. I love you!" Blair rolled the nipples between his fingers. "Always remember, I love you. I am yours!" Blair squeezed his fingers, making Enqueri gasp. "Say it!" he ordered. 

"Mine!" Enqueri said huskily. "You are mine, corazón mío. Forever and always. I am yours." The delicious pressure on his nipples turned into teasing strokes. "Yours, yours, yours," Enqueri growled, rubbing his erection against the sheets. "Now I will show you how much you are mine, Guide." 

Swiftly, Enqueri rose, tumbling Blair to his back. Enqueri spun around and, on all fours, hovered over his laughing Guide. He grinned widely. "You will soon be screaming." 

Blair put warm hands on either side of Enqueri's face. "I hope so." 

Enqueri laughed lovingly. "Relax for a moment. I must use the bathroom, and then you will wish you had not asked me to take you." 

Blair returned the laugh. "Never. Never will I wish that, my love. Hurry. I'm waiting."

Enqueri quickly hopped from the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. He returned in moments, newly cleaned from their first session of lovemaking. With a warm wash cloth and a dry towel, he gently cleaned Blair of the dried evidence of their earlier passion. He smiled when Blair practically purred under his ministrations. Cleaned and dried, Blair gave Enqueri a shy smile that went straight into Enqueri's heart. His breath caught in his throat at the beauty of the man who lay waiting patiently for him. His heart filled at the love that poured from his mate's eyes. His body responded to the passion that radiated from Blair's very pores. 

Enqueri's face became serious. "I love you," he stated simply. The radiant smile that Blair bestowed on him made Enqueri shiver and he couldn't wait another second; he dove on the smiling lips, melding their mouths together in the heat of passion and in a white, hot bolt of lightning. Sparks flew and the fires of their desire burned bright. When Blair's fingers once again found Enqueri's passion-tender nipples, Enqueri growled in response. He rose to his knees, grabbed Blair's wrists and pinned them over his head. 

"It is now time for me to drive you crazy, Guide." Before Blair could speak, Enqueri's lips covered his. With one hand holding the wrists firmly, the other held Blair's chin and Enqueri deepened the kisses, his tongue fucking Blair's mouth until Blair was breathless and shaking. Enqueri released the swollen lips just long enough to allow Blair to take in a few harsh breaths before he returned to more ardent kissing. Only when Blair was trembling from head to toe did Enqueri move on to his neck. First sucking his Adam's apple, Enqueri then bit a trail of marks down Blair's neck to his shoulder, claiming the Guide for his own. 

Enqueri's free hand found one nipple while his teeth found the other. He sucked, licked and nipped constantly. When his teeth bit down on the reddened nipple, Blair cried out and arched his back. 

"Please, please, please," Blair panted over and over, thrusting his hips, his thick erection bobbing wildly, leaking fluid in clear drips over his belly. "Take me. Take me, take me." Mindlessly, Blair begged under Enqueri's touch. "Fuck me. Hard, please. Now, now." 

"Soon, my love. Very soon," Enqueri murmured, bringing Blair's arms down and holding the wrists firmly against his belly. He kissed Blair's lips lightly before giving him an evil grin. With feline grace, he slid along his lover's body, never releasing his hold, and sucked the head of Blair's erection into his mouth, making him gasp in pleasure yet again. Enqueri mouthed the leaking head, using his tongue skillfully to taste and torment. Blair's moans and shudders pleased the Sentinel. He loved Blair's responses to his fingers, his teeth, his mouth. He reveled in his lover's slim, firm body begging for his touch. He felt honored that such a man trusted in him so deeply and believed in him so thoroughly. Enqueri stopped his actions and squeezed his eyes shut, tears leaking from the corners. 

"Enqueri?" Blair whispered, noting his Sentinel's frozen form. Blair took a deep breath, trying to quell his runaway body. He released the breath loudly. "Please," he begged. "Answer me." He tugged at his hands pinned under Enqueri's unrelenting grasp. "Are you okay?"

Enqueri took a deep breath in through his nose and released it in a huff. He turned wet eyes on his lover. "I am fine, Guide." He smiled and his eyes twinkled. "It is you who are in big trouble."

Blair chuckled but his laughter was cut short by the hand that cupped his balls, rolling lightly, while a finger massaged his opening. He moaned mid-laugh and bit his lip. "Oh, man. You're going to kill me yet."

Enqueri's laugh warmed Blair's heart. "It will be my pleasure, Professor." With those words, Enqueri released Blair's wrists and sat back with his backside on his calves. While Blair watched with lustful eyes, he fetched the tube of lube from the nightstand and, after opening the top, he drizzled a good-sized portion on his hard member. 

"This is for you, corazón." Enqueri rubbed the lube on thickly before reaching out and stroking a bit of the lube on his mate's shaft. "So nice," he murmured, stroking Blair's hardness. 

"Please," Blair whispered, closing his eyes. "I need you."

"And you will have me." Enqueri's hands wrapped around Blair's wrists and he tugged him to his knees. He put Blair's hands on his own shoulders and put his hands on Blair's hips, guiding him until Blair's body was aligned just right. Enqueri held himself very still and allowed Blair to push gently until the head of his penis slipped in. Enqueri held his breath while, with one forceful push, Blair engulfed Enqueri's shaft, burying himself deeply, making both men gasp in pleasure. 

Enqueri wrapped firm hands around Blair's waist, guiding his movements, savoring each thrust while he admired his lover's strong thigh muscles as they flexed under sweating skin. The Sentinel enjoyed the moans tumbling from his Guide's lips and the trembling of his body whenever Blair angled his thrusts to brush his prostate. Only his Guide could look this beautiful with his sweat-dampened hair stuck to his face in wet tendrils and his lips red and swollen from long, hard kisses. Enqueri pressed his fingers into Blair's hipbones, halting his movements for a moment. Blair shuddered and pushed down forcefully, making Enqueri groan. 

Enqueri wrapped an arm around Blair's shoulders, trapping his hardness between their bodies. He chuckled when Blair tried to rock back and forth, seeking friction for his body. The fluid leaking from the tip coated Enqueri's stomach; the fiery come burning a path down his sensitive skin. Releasing his lover, he held the flushed face between his hands and said, "Open your eyes. Look at me." 

Blair's tongue flicked out and licked the swollen lips while he blinked the sweat from his eyes. Enqueri's thumbs wiped away the irritating moisture and he was rewarded with a thankful smile from his mate, who pried open his eyes and met Enqueri's hot, blue gaze. They stared deep into each other's eyes before Blair, still panting harshly, dropped his forehead against Enqueri's. Enqueri gave him a few seconds to catch his breath, waiting patiently for Blair's nod to continue. His flushed face made the Sentinel smile. He brought Blair's lips to his and kissed him lightly, teasingly. Whenever Blair tried to deepen the kiss, Enqueri chuckled and pulled back, placing butterfly kisses across Blair's eyes, nose, cheeks and chin. 

"Pleasepleaseplease," Blair begged. 

The rocking of Blair's hips and his whispered pleas made Enqueri smile even more. "Touch yourself, Guide." Enqueri ordered softly. "Look at me and touch yourself."

Blair moaned deeply and bit his lip. His eyes, dark and passionate, met Enqueri's blue fire. He wrapped a shaky hand around his erection and shuddered. "Oh God," he said breathlessly, stroking lightly. 

"Harder," Enqueri said, pressing down on Blair's hips while pushing up slightly, making Blair tremble. 

Meeting the push with one of his own, Blair trembled again, fisting himself firmly. "I'm – Enqueri, I'm coming!"

"I know, my love. Come for me. Let me watch you. Nothing is as beautiful as you are, in my arms, coming because of my touch, because I love you!" 

Blair threw back his head, keening his release, rocking back and forth frantically, impaled on Enqueri's hardness. Enqueri's hands clamped on his face and he watched closely. He drank in the sight of Blair in ecstasy with his eyes closed and his mouth open. He relished the trembling body in the depths of orgasm. He inhaled the strong scent of the come as it spurted over Blair's hand and onto their bellies. With two fingers, he swiped down Blair's hand and the softening penis, gathering the juices, and then licked them. He grunted his approval, savoring the flavor of his lover's essence. 

When Blair collapsed against Enqueri's shoulder, still panting and trembling from the force of his release, Enqueri's arms circled his mate and he gently guided Blair to his back. Blair lay bonelessly, his body a waiting receptacle for his lover's seed. 

"Enqueri," he sobbed, "please. God, pleaseplease." He still had enough strength to contract his muscles around his mate's hardness. 

Enqueri growled deeply and with the inside of his elbows, he hooked the underside of Blair's knees and spread his legs, rolling his backside up slightly for better angle. 

"Yes." Blair encouraged, his voice soft and low. "Hard." he ordered, again contracting his muscles around his lover's shaft. 

Enqueri grunted at the feeling and pushed firmly, pulling back and ramming in again amidst Blair's cries of encouragement and of pleasure. Over and over he thrust deeply, pulling back fully before pushing in, balls deep. His orgasm built to an incredible high before he finally allowed himself release, spurting over and over until the semen was running out of Blair's body and pooling onto the sheets. With a strangled cry, Enqueri collapsed against his lover. 

Blair lay, arms and legs flung out, sated and happy. He finally moved enough to wrap strong arms around Enqueri's shoulders. 

"Oh, man. Oh, man. That was incredible." Blair kissed the side of his lover's face. He pulled back to look into Enqueri's eyes, which were closed. With a trembling hand, he touched the sweaty skin. "Enqueri? Come on. Oh, shit. I've never made you pass out before." Blair pushed and tugged until he rolled Enqueri to his back. He patted the side of his face gently until the eyes fluttered and opened. "You okay?" 

Enqueri gave Blair a loopy grin. "That was amazing." 

"Geez, don't do that! You scared me for a second." 

"I am truly sorry. Tukuy sonqoywanmi wayllunkuyki," he added quietly. 

Blair leaned down, his hair falling in uneven waves to brush Enqueri's face. "I, too, adore you, my love." He kissed Enqueri softly. "Para siempre." 

"Si. Always." 

Blair snuggled against Enqueri's side. "You're a mess." 

"Hmm?"

Blair laughed lightly and slipped an arm across Enqueri's chest. He felt a twinge in his backside, making him grin. 

Enqueri felt the smile against his skin. "Qué?"

"Remembering."

"Cosas buenas, espero." 

Blair pressed his lips against Enqueri's chest. "Definitely good things, Sentinel." 

"Should we shower?"

"Soon." 

The men lay languidly for many long minutes before finally rousing to shower and dress. While they were dressing, Enqueri said, "I have spoken with my brother. He wishes a meeting with both of us today."

Blair's fingers stopped mid-zip and his suspicions were immediately aroused. "Why?"

Enqueri pulled on his slacks. "It will be all right. Trust me."

Blair nodded. "Of course. You don't even need to ask." 

"Gracias, corazón.”

"De nada. Yo confío en tí. Pero en Steven yo no tengo más confianza que en una serpiente venenosa. 

"It is not a surprise that you do not trust Steven. I do not ask you to trust him. I ask you to trust me."

Blair finished dressing and moved close to his mate. "You have my heart. You have my love. You have my trust. You have my life."

Enqueri smiled and nodded, his throat tight. "Ditto."

Blair laughed loudly. "Ditto? Where in the hell did you hear that one?"

"It was in a movie that I viewed while I was being held in the house in the woods."

"Whoa. Wait a sec. You and I haven't even talked about what happened to you. Where is this house and what happened?"

"I was taken to a small house at the back part of Steven's estate. I do not remember much because I had turned off my senses, but I was well cared for. I remember watching what Simon Banks called 'TV'. It was sometimes quite entertaining, especially the Jags."

"The Jags? Basketball? Oh, you liked basketball. Hold on. Simon?"

"Yes, and yes." Enqueri took Blair's hand and led him to the small sofa. "Simon Banks was a black warrior. He cared for me and was kind to me, except that he removed my hair." Enqueri's hand rubbed the short bristle. "He believed me when I said I had to find my bonded mate. He must be a special warrior because he saw your animal spirit in the woods. He was taking me to you when Steven and your mother came to the house to also bring me to you. If they had not come, Simon Banks would have helped me find you." Enqueri squeezed Blair's hand. "He saved my life."

"What? How?"

"You must not be upset, corazón, but one night I heard the wolf call to my soul. I tried to follow his cry but I fell into the water. I hit my head and did not know that I was drowning. Simon Banks pulled me from the water and breathed life back into my body. That is when he saw the wolf. He protected me from you; he thought you were a predator. He was willing to put himself between me and what he thought was a fierce animal to protect me." Enqueri gazed into Blair's surprised eyes. "He was my only friend in this foreign land."

Blair was quiet for a long moment before he said, "We must thank him. It is only right. When we leave here, we'll find this Simon and properly thank him."

"That is what we must do. Honor decrees it. Chopec customs demands it." 

\-------------------------------------------------

Enqueri sat comfortably in one of the large, leather chairs in Steven's office. Blair stood at the French doors, staring out over the manicured gardens. Part of his mind registered the beauty of the growing things while another part listened to Enqueri and Steven talk. 

"I have not discussed your offer with Blair, Steven. I wished to be sure that you did not intend to decide against what we discussed."

Steven pursed his lips. "I do not renege on a deal."

"I meant no insult, but I felt it best to allow you time to reconsider should you desire it. If you are still agreeable, then you may wish to inform Blair what you have proposed to me." 

Steven glanced over at Blair's still form. "Doctor Sandburg?"

"What? Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." Blair crossed to a chair. "Your gardens are beautiful. It must take a lot of effort to maintain so many acres."

Steven ignored Blair's comments. "I know you don't like me, Doctor."

"It's not -"

"Don't try to convince me otherwise. I understand why you would feel this way. However, I do have a proposal that Enqueri and I have discussed, and you have my word that this offer is sincere."

Blair looked directly into Steven's eyes. "Why?"

"Why what?" Steven asked. 

"Why would you want to offer us anything? Why do you care? Why now and not before – everything happened? I'm sorry if I'm suspicious, but you didn't seem at all willing to talk on the plane. Last night you certainly weren't very amenable."

"Last night I released you from our agreement. But no matter. I've had a change of heart. I'm allowed to change my mind, especially when it involves my own money. You're within your rights to believe me or not. I can only tell you what I'm willing to offer. You may then make your decision."

Blair looked skeptically at Steven, who shrugged. "The reasons for my change of heart are personal," Steven stated firmly. He would never reveal that another impromptu visit with Cachén had stirred up a longing for a child of his own. "They are not subject to discussion." 

"All right," Blair said, glancing at Enqueri, who gave him a smile and a nod of encouragement. "I'm listening."

A man of few words, Steven launched into his proposal without preamble. "I'm willing to fund an expedition to the Temple of the Sentinels. I'll provide enough funds for a year's in-depth study with you in charge. If I'm pleased with the results, I'll consider another year if it's needed."

"You're kidding!" Blair said. 

"No, I'm very serious. I need you to write a grant proposal to my company, Ellison International. I need a budget for the entire year. Everything must be spelled out in great detail. I will have my board of directors review your proposal. However, unless the proposal is in some way outrageous or stupid, I can guarantee that the grant will be approved."

"In exchange for what?" Blair asked. 

Steven smiled. "You're getting the hang of business enterprise, Doctor Sandburg. There must always be something in the deal for me, that much is true. I'll expect full credit for any and all findings of an important nature. I'll be mentioned in any and all reports released to the press, as well as any other publications regarding the expedition and its findings." Steven leaned back and spread his hands. "I want my name and my company's name to be associated with an educational endeavor that will garner worldwide recognition. It's as simple as that." 

Blair mulled over the statement before he asked, "There will be no interference regarding articles I wish to publish and how I wish to publish them? What about who I hire to work at the dig? Do I have to hire your cousins or something like that?"

Steven laughed deeply. "Doctor, this isn't organized crime. I'm a respected businessman. Perhaps you should read my bio in Fortune 500, along with the company's profile. I've been listen three years running in '100 Best Companies to Work For', '50 Best for Minorities', as well as under their information regarding CEOs. Just log onto fortune500.com, Doctor Sandburg. You may use the computer anytime you wish."

"I believe Steven is sincere," Enqueri added. 

Blair turned to his lover. "It sounds too good to be true, but if it is true then I'm agreeable." He ran a hand through his spiky hair. "I'm sorry to be skeptical, Mr. Ellison – Steven. Thank you. I accept your offer. If I could use your computer and some supplies – paper, pencils, and a printer – I could have a grant written in twenty-four hours."

"All right," Steven rose, "I'll expect your proposal by this time tomorrow. Then on Thursday morning, I'll call a special meeting of the Board and we'll discuss your offer. By Thursday afternoon, I'll be able to have the accounting department cut the checks, deposit them into the accounts you designate, and you can be on your way at your earliest convenience." Steven held out his hand. "Deal, gentlemen?"

Blair rose and unconsciously wiped his palm on his jeans before extending his hand. "It's a deal, Steven." 

Enqueri rose also and, after shaking hands with his brother, he added, "Thank you. You will be pleased with Blair's work. He is well worth every penny."

"Oh, I intend to get my money's worth. I never lose on an investment. I won't lose on this one."

"Is that a threat, Steven, or an admission of confidence?" Blair asked. 

Steven narrowed his eyes momentarily before he laughed aloud. "Confidence, of course, Doctor. I never threaten. It is counter-productive and doesn't inspire loyalty in anyone. Besides, it isn't the way to make money." 

"Cool. Then I'm your man. You won't be disappointed."

Steven nodded. "I know."

\-------------------------------------------------

Blair dropped to his knees and held out his arms. Cachén ran to his uncle, giggling. He launched himself into Blair's arms, wrapping his slim arms around his uncle's neck. Blair hugged him close. Cachén allowed the embrace for a few moments before he pulled back. His head swiveled and his eyes found Enqueri. Chortling with delight, he clambered out of Blair's arms and into Enqueri's lap where he settled down happily. 

Enqueri's hands held the wiggling shoulders, lightly tickling the warm skin. Cachén laughed and wiggled even more, making Enqueri smile. Cachén remained still for a minute or two before once again finding his feet. He ran back and forth between his uncles. First he planted the stuffed black jaguar in Blair's hands. Then he delivered the furry gray wolf to Enqueri. The men's eyes met over the boy's head and they smiled to each other while Cachén babbled away, delighted to have his uncles back. 

Brynn joined the circle, sitting cross-legged on the floor. "What's going onr?"

"Hey, Brynn. Good things, I think," Blair replied. 

"I need some good news," she said softly. "How are you?" 

"I'm great. Thanks, hon," Blair said.

"Enqueri?" Brynn turned to her brother-in-law. "Are you okay? Any problems?"

"No, my sister. My senses are fine and I am now fine also."

Brynn laughed, seeing the ardent glance that passed between her brothers. "I'm so happy!" she said, leaning forward and planting a smacking kiss on Blair's cheek. 

Blair grinned. "We're going back to Peru."

"I figured as much. When?"

While Enqueri played with Cachén, Blair explained. "Steven has agreed to fund an expedition to the Temple of the Sentinels." 

"No!" 

"Yeah, he has." 

"You trust him?"

"No, but I trust Enqueri's instincts. He says Steven is sincere. Besides, once the money is in a bank account in my name, that's all the faith I'll need."

"What's in it for him? There has to be something or else he wouldn't make such a generous offer." 

"He wants full credit for funding the expedition. He wants any and all artifacts that are displayed in any museums credited to himself and his company." Blair held up his hands and made quotation marks into the air. "'Funds for this Expedition Provided by the Generosity of Steven Ellison and Ellison International'."

"That's not unreasonable. I can see where he'd garner a lot of good publicity from such a venture," Brynn added. 

"He says that the publicity will help him make even more money." Blair shrugged. "I don't care as long as I can continue my work and Enqueri and I are together. Brynn, we want you and Cachén to join us, but it's up to you, of course."

Brynn chewed on her lower lip. "Geez, that sounds wonderful. I know you'll be fantastic heading your own expedition, but…" She ran a hand through her freshly shampooed hair. "I'm just not sure what I want right now." A small sigh escaped her lips. "Let me think about it." 

"Sure. Take all the time you need. I'll write you into the grant and if you decide to join us, either now or in a few months, the plane ticket will be waiting." 

Brynn gave Blair a special smile. "I love you, bro. I'm so glad you're okay." She narrowed her eyes and lowered her voice. "If you ever pull that kind of shit on me again, I'll kill you myself. Got it?"

Blair laughed. "Yeah, sweetie. I got it."

"Cool." 

Cachén brought his stuffed wolf and jaguar over to his mother and handed them over while saying, "Tíos!" 

The adults laughed. Brynn pulled Cachén close. "Yes, baby. They're your uncles." 

"Hungry!" Cachén informed the group, making them laugh again, impressed at his easy transition from Quechua to Spanish to English. They thought he was the smartest child in the world. Happily, the group went in search of breakfast and Cachén's Grandma. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Blair and Enqueri stood side by side in the hallway of the modest apartment building. When the door to 307 swung open in response to Enqueri's knock, the face of the apartment's occupant broke into a happy grin. 

"Jimbo! Or should I call you Enqueri? Come in, you old dog, you." Simon Banks stepped back, holding the door open. "And don't tell me! This is your Guide, Blair Sandburg." 

Blair gave the tall, black man a warm smile. Holding out his hand, he said, "I'm Blair. It's great meeting you." 

After they shook, Simon turned to Enqueri. "You're looking good, Jim. Very good. And hey, your hair's growing out!"

Enqueri smiled and reached out his hand. "Yes, Simon Banks. It is growing. And you, too, are looking well." 

"Come in. Sit down. Take a load off. Beer? Soda?" 

Enqueri wandered into the living room of the loft apartment. "Coffee?" he asked expectantly. 

"Sure. Coffee, it is? Mr. Sandburg?"

"Blair, please. I feel like I already know you, Mr. Banks. Enqueri's told me all about you."

Simon pointed, smiling. "Simon, then. We're all friends. First names among friends." 

"Cool," Blair said. "Simon. Coffee is good."

Enqueri walked to the large windows that afforded a view of the bay with Cascade's skyline in the background. "This is a magnificent view, Simon Banks. I like your home."

"Thanks," Simon called from the kitchen. He brought mugs, a box of sugar cubes, a container of milk, and spoons over to the coffee table. "Coffee in five, gentlemen." 

"Thank you, Simon," Blair acknowledged. "And not just for the coffee."

Simon perched on the arm of the sofa. "I was just doing my job."

"Oh, you were? I don't think so. Enqueri's told me about everything. You took care of him. You saved his life. Thank you. That means a lot to me. I owe you – we owe you."

Enqueri sat beside Blair. "The Chopec believe that when you save a man's life you are owed a life debt. At the least, I must offer something valuable in exchange for your kindness."

Simon held up a hand. "Wait a sec. I thought the way it worked was when you save a man's life you become his blessed protector and it's your duty to do that for the rest of your life."

Blair laughed. "I believe that's the way the Chinese honor such an action, Simon. The Chopec have a bit of a different twist on the blessed protector idea. Enqueri feels he owes you, not the other way around." Blair shrugged. "It's all the same. We need to look out for each other."

Simon fetched the pot of coffee and poured three mugs. He took his black. Blair put in one lump of sugar and no milk. Enqueri added two lumps and a big dollop of milk. The men sat back and drank in silence for a few minutes. 

"Thank you. This is delicious," Enqueri said. 

Simon grinned. "Thanks. It's some special blend that my cousin sends me. Guatemalan-Mocha-Turkish-Dark. Hell, it's all tastes like Maxwell House to me, but I'm glad you like it." 

Blair looked around the spacious loft. "This is a great place. You live alone?"

"Thanks. My son, Daryl, is in his first year of college, but he stays with me during his school breaks." Simon sipped his drink before adding, "I bought this place with the lump settlement I got from the city when I retired. They owed me for the injuries I suffered in the line of duty and I thought it would be smart to have a place to live. You know, in case I didn't have much money coming in, that I'd at least have a roof over my head. I like it." 

Blair nodded. "Well, that's one thing we wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh? What's that?" Simon asked. 

Enqueri leaned forward and got straight to the point. "Blair has been given a grant to fund an expedition to Peru. We want you to work for us."

"You're kidding," Simon said, surprised. 

"No," Enqueri answered. "You saved my life, but I did not think you were the kind of man who would take charity. I understand this and, after I explained what kind of a warrior you were, Blair suggested that you might consider working with us."

"What about my disability? I'm not as young and agile as I once was. I'm good for a few miles and I can still lift more than my share, but I do have physical limitations."

Smiling, Blair shrugged. "You look physically able to me. We have plenty of field workers. Besides, we want you for a site supervisor. The area where we'll be excavating covers several square miles. I'll direct you. You direct the workers. A couple of seasons and you'll be a pro."

"It is your decision," Enqueri said, "but Blair and I wish for you to work with us. We have faith that you will be a valued member of the team. You may, of course, think about your choices, but know that we are behind whatever decision you make." 

Simon ran a hand through his short-cropped hair. "How long would I be out of the country? What about my son?"

"We would certainly be in the jungle and it is isolated," Blair said, "but it is possible for you to return home for visits if you desire. If you feel more comfortable working in six-month increments, that's okay with us. As for your son, if he's interested, he could come and join us during his summer break. We'll work it out. Just think about it."

"All right. I will. Give me a day or two and I'll give you my decision," Simon said. "No matter what I decide, thanks for the opportunity. Your trust in me means a lot."

Blair smiled. "What you did for Enqueri means a lot. We want to repay you in some way."

Simon raised an eyebrow. "Was that really you, Sandburg? You changed into a wolf?"

Enqueri and Blair exchanged glances. At Blair's slight nod, Enqueri said, "I am the Sentinel of my tribe and Blair is my Guide. This means that my senses are what Blair calls 'hyperactive'. I just know that I am able to see, hear, smell, taste and feel things that others are not. I use my abilities to defend and protect my tribe. Blair uses his abilities to protect me." 

Enqueri smiled at Simon's face. He could see the battle going on there between Simon's experience with the wolf and his belief in what he saw and his disbelief in the supernatural in spite of what he saw. "We are protected by our animal spirits. That night in the woods, you saw Blair's animal spirit trying to join with mine." 

"I know what I saw," Simon said out loud what he had been thinking, "but I still have trouble believing."

Blair looked seriously at Simon. "Very few people are able to see into the spirit world, Simon. You are a special person."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Simon stammered, embarrassed. "I'm just… I'm not sure I believe… Well, hell. Thanks." 

Blair laughed. "Do you trust Enqueri?" he asked. 

Simon looked into his friend's face. "Yes."

"Then that's all that matters. You are now a member of Enqueri's tribe. He will protect you too." 

Simon laughed. "I was a cop for twenty years. This is the first time anybody's vowed to protect me. Thank you, Enqueri." 

"You are welcome, Simon Banks." 

\-------------------------------------------------

Once the funds for the expedition had been settled, Blair, Enqueri, Brynn and Cachén moved into a small house that they had rented a few blocks from the Rainier University campus. It was Blair's command center while he made the arrangements for the expedition to Peru, and it was where Brynn and Cachén would live while they stayed in the States for Brynn's teaching job. 

Naomi had taken off to California for a month-long retreat in Big Sur. She said she needed peace and quiet to clear her mind and settle her soul. She kissed her children and grandson goodbye and headed off to sunnier climates. She also made it quite clear to Enqueri that it was his responsibility to guard and protect her family. He solemnly swore his pledge. Naomi left content. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Blair was sleeping peacefully when, with a thump on his head and a swat to his backside, Brynn unceremoniously awakened him. She planted herself on his legs and mercilessly tickled him. 

Blair squealed and thrashed, his face buried in the pillow. He twisted his upper body and, with a mighty heave, tossed Brynn aside. She managed to catch herself before she tumbled to the floor. 

"Brynn, you little…" Blair glared menacingly for a moment before laughing loudly. "You're going to pay for that." 

Brynn's eyes widened. She attempted escape; but before she could plant her feet on the floor, Blair threw an arm around her waist and pushed her back against the mattress. He clamped his hand around her wrists and retaliated, tickling her just as ruthlessly. Soon they were both giggling helplessly, lying side by side. 

"Oh, man," Blair said between hiccups, "I'm going to miss you."

Brynn rolled to her side, resting her head on her hand, elbow bent. She smiled and ruffled Blair's hair. "I'm going to miss you too, hon. But it will only be for six months. Then Cachén and I will join you and Enqueri for a full season." She fiddled with a strand of Blair's hair. "You know I'd never desert you, don't you?"

"Geez, I didn't mean to imply that you're deserting me. You have a right to your own life. It's just that I'm used to you now."

"Oh, thanks a lot. That's a glowing recommendation."

Blair smiled. "You know what I mean. We work well together and besides, I love you, you idiot." 

"Me too, bro. I just want to make sure Cachén is 100% before I trek back to the jungle. But I will be back, Blair. It's my home too. But in the meantime," Brynn said, sitting up and swinging her legs to the floor, "I'm dying to teach again. Rainier's offer was too good to pass up. Filling in for a semester for Professor Elmore while she's on maternity leave fits right into my schedule. Cachén will go to preschool for a few months, I'll work for a few months, then we'll join you." 

"It is working out well, isn't it?" Blair said with a hint of astonishment in his voice. "Sometimes I still can't believe all that's happened." 

"I can, and it was damned scary. I'm thrilled that you, Enqueri and my son are all fine now. That was much too scary for me to ever want to go through again."

"In case I haven't said it enough, thanks."

"That's cool, besides, now you owe me."

"Oh, I do? Says who?" Blair raised an eyebrow. 

"Says me. I'm the big sister. It's your duty to listen to my wise counsel." 

"Oh right." Blair sat up. "Hey, where are the guys?"

"I don't know." Brynn listened. "They're being awfully quiet. I'd better check." She slid from the bed. "Breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a sec." 

"Okay. Hot oatmeal with apples and cinnamon coming up."

Blair smiled and waved a lazy hand in response. He lay for a few minutes, thinking about the changes in his life. These last few years had been the adventure of a lifetime. He grinned and stretched. Maybe he should write a book. 

"Blair!" 

"What?" Blair sat up quickly. 

Brynn stood in the doorway. "Come and look!" With a wave, she disappeared quickly. 

Blair followed Brynn across the living room to look out the front window. It had snowed during the night, the first accumulation of the year. The world was covered with six inches of white powder, turning it into a glittery wonderland. 

"So that's where they disappeared to," Brynn said. 

"They've never seen snow before," Blair said unnecessarily. 

With wide grins on their faces, Blair and Brynn watched as Enqueri and Cachén played in the snow. Enqueri sat cross-legged in the yard and they could see that he was talking to the boy. Cachén's high-pitched laughter could be heard as he ran back and forth, gathering snow in a pan that Enqueri must have taken from the kitchen. Once filled, he would run back to Enqueri, who tamped down each panful that Cachén dumped onto the ever-growing pile. 

Blair smiled, watching Enqueri's face. He looked like a child himself, laughing and talking to Cachén the entire time. Blair knew he was encouraging the boy to gather more snow, which Cachén did with enthusiasm. 

"They're going to be frozen," Brynn murmured. 

"Nah, Enqueri will know when it's too cold."

Brynn smirked. "Oh, right. Sometimes I forget."

"Yeah, I do too." Blair watched the two frolic for a few more moments before he added quietly, "God, I love him."

"Me too. Both of them."

"They're ours."

Brynn leaned close to Blair and slipped an arm around his waist. "Who could ask for more?"

Blair simply smiled, wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulders and kissed her temple. They watched their family play for a while longer. A moment later, a large, black four-wheel drive truck pulled up in front of the house and parked. Simon Banks climbed out and walked down the snow-covered sidewalk. 

"Simon's here awfully early," Blair said, watching as Simon stopped and spoke to Enqueri. Cachén ran up to the new arrival and wrapped his arms around Simon's long legs. Blair saw the smile on the boy's face when his large hand patted his head. "Wonder what's up." 

"Well, he does come every day to work on the details of the dig. He's a site foreman, after all." 

Blair raised an eyebrow. "I know that, dork," he said with a hint of exasperation. "But you know as well as I do he doesn't come around until at least mid-morning." Blair scrutinized Brynn, making her blush. 

"It's different today because this morning I invited him for breakfast," Brynn said. 

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really," she answered over her shoulder while she went to open the door as Simon turned and walked up the steps. That was when Blair noticed that Brynn was dressed, not in a pair of old sweats but in her best jeans and a navy blue cable-knit sweater that set off her mahogany curls and blue eyes nicely. He was surprised for a moment before a smile broke across his face. 

"Good morning, Simon," Brynn said with a bright smile, bouncing on her toes. 

Simon returned Brynn's smile with a dazzling one of his own. "Good morning, Brynn. These are for you." He handed her a white bag. "Fresh croissants from the bakery near my house. They make them every morning. I hope you like them. They're still warm. At least I hope so. I also brought donuts for the guys. Enqueri happens to have a particular affinity for buttermilk donuts." Realizing he was rambling, Simon clamped his mouth shut. 

Brynn stepped back. "Please come in." She closed the door and smiled up at Simon. "Thank you very much, Simon. That's so sweet. We'll eat in a few minutes." She turned to her brother, who was watching her with an extremely pleased look on his face. "Blair, please call in the troops. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Sure, Brynn. Will do," Blair said with a satisfied smirk. He gave Simon a knowing grin. "'Morning, Simon!" 

"Hello, Professor." 

When Blair walked by his sister, he grabbed her wrist and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Way to go, sweetie," he said softly in her ear. Then he went to call Enqueri and Cachén for breakfast. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Being back in the Peruvian jungle was a hot, muggy, buggy experience. Enqueri and Blair loved it. It was coming home. The warm, humid air wrapped around them, hugging their bodies, welcoming them back to their adopted country. 

Enqueri drove the old army jeep recklessly. Blair had given him ten minute's worth of lessons once they had left civilization behind. Laughing, he held on while Enqueri crashed through the jungle. The ruts in the dirt road were many and deep, tossing the small vehicle everywhere. Blair knew he would be black and blue by the time they reached the first river ford, from Enqueri's headlong crash through the brush, but he didn't care. Each lurch made him laugh; he just held on tighter. 

Enqueri's smile was plastered on his face. He tossed Blair wide grins, maneuvering the jeep around the worst of the ruts and plowing through the smaller ones. 

"We are home, corazón," Enqueri shouted over the whining of the engine. 

"Not quite, Enqueri," Blair shouted back. "I believe we have about twenty miles before we're technically home."

Enqueri laughed loudly, his eyes taking in the road, the jungle and the sky all at the same time. "Tonight we will sleep in our world." 

Blair laughed joyfully. "Cool. I can hardly wait!"

The happy pair stopped for a quick lunch during a light afternoon rainstorm. They parked under the wide boughs of an ancient strangler fig tree and ate quickly. Both were anxious to arrive at their destination, the Temple of the Sentinels, before nightfall. 

The last few miles were slow going. The trail was blocked in several places by downed trees. Using a chainsaw, Blair cut away the offending trees while Enqueri hauled the pieces to the side of the road. They worked quickly for a while before stopping for water. Leaning on the jeep, Enqueri surveyed the jungle. 

"How are your senses?" Blair asked. 

"They are better than I can remember, Chief. This is where I feel the most complete. With you at my side," he added with a tender smile. 

"With you is where I will always be, Sentinel."

Enqueri's blue eyes sparkled. He didn't say anything else, but Blair could see the pleased look on his face. He smiled when he handed Blair a fresh bottle of water. "The trucks should not have much trouble making it to the Temple," he said. "The road is in good condition and now that we have moved the obstructions, it will be passable for the bigger vehicles." He took a sip of water. "It will be good seeing Simon Banks. He will work hard for us, corazón." 

"I know he will. He's just the kind of man we need on our team. It will be a successful dig and I think he'll be a big part of the reason why. It's funny, but I feel like I've known him for a long time."

Enqueri shrugged. "It is how I feel about him also. It is one of the good things that happened. Now, if we wish to reach the Temple by nightfall, we must get to work." 

"Sounds good to me." Blair gave his lover a knowing grin before he turned and picked up the saw to return to work. 

Two more trees were cut and moved from the trailway. They drove another couple of miles before they were forced to stop once again. Wielding the saw confidently, Blair deftly cut the large tree into five smaller pieces before he turned it off and latched the safety. Together, they moved several of the larger logs from their path. 

Blair said, "I'm really excited to see the villagers. I've missed them! It will be great."

"I, too, have missed my people. There are many strong workers among the two villages of my father's family. They are fine workers." 

"Yeah, I know. I'm just happy to be back home."

"Yes," Enqueri answered. "It is good to be home." 

They both laughed. 

"I think we've said that more than once since we returned," Blair said. 

Enqueri nodded. "It is how I feel. It is good to be home; and when your sister joins us, the family will be once again complete. I will miss her in the meantime, although she is an exasperating woman." Enqueri hid a smile. "Our nephew will be almost four years old when we next see him. I hope he remembers his uncles." 

"He will. Brynn will show him our photographs every day. I miss them both a lot already."

"I miss Brynn myself, although I do not know why. She is worse than you, always ordering me about. But your mother is quite attractive," Enqueri said teasingly, glancing sideways at his mate. "Why is it the women of the Sandburg family do not know their place?"

Blair laughed loudly, shaking his head. "They are irritating at times, aren't they? And don't think I'm going to be baited by your smart remarks about my mother and sister. You're just asking for trouble." At Enqueri's answering smile, he laughed again. Pulling the starter, the chainsaw roared to life. He skillfully maneuvered it through the last large branch blocking their path. He turned off the saw and stowed it back in the jeep while Enqueri tossed the pieces aside. 

With his hair pulled back and a bandana around his forehead to catch the sweat, Blair stood and stretched out the kinks in his back. Groaning, he leaned left and then right before straightening up. He watched while Enqueri tossed a large branch to the side of the path. "Man, I need a cold beer."

Enqueri turned, smiling at his disheveled lover. Blair looked entirely edible. Shirtless with dirt streaking his chest and with small pieces of bark and leaves stuck in his long hair, Enqueri wanted to make love with him right then and there. Instead, he reigned his passion and laughed at his mate. "You need a bath, Guide," he said smartly, wrinkling his nose in mock distress. 

Blair grinned. "You're no bed of roses either, Sentinel." Blair grabbed a bottle of tepid water from the back of the jeep and, with an enticing glance at Enqueri, he opened the top and dumped the entire bottle over his own head. Laughing, he shook like a wet dog, spraying Enqueri, who had moved closer, with droplets of water. 

Enqueri's eyes narrowed. "You are very irritating, Professor."

Blair looked very serious when he growled, "And you're a pain in the ass." 

Enqueri's eyes sparkled and it took all of his efforts not to laugh. Instead, he played along, shaking his head in mock exasperation. "You will never learn your place, will you? You still are always giving orders, Blair Sandburg." Unable to resist, he pulled Blair close and lowered his mouth to cover his lover's. The kiss was deep and long. The power flowed between them, practically crackling with electricity. When Blair's arms wound around Enqueri's neck, Enqueri clamped his hands on Blair's ass and lifted him quickly, dropping his backside on the roof of the jeep, never breaking the kiss. Blair wound his legs around Enqueri's waist, crossing his ankles to imprison his captive against his body. 

Finally, Enqueri pulled back. With his face flushed and his lips deliciously bruised from Blair's forceful kisses, he said huskily, "We should continue our journey."

Blair licked his lips, his eyes dark and lustful. "You are dead meat." He dropped his legs and wiggled his ass against the metal, rearranging his pants. 

Enqueri laughed, rubbing Blair's crotch teasingly. "I take it I am in big trouble now, Doctor Sandburg?" Enqueri asked hopefully. 

"Oh, man. You have no idea." Blair planted a quick kiss on Enqueri's mouth, pinched a nipple between his fingers, and then gave the broad chest a shove. When Enqueri backed up a step, Blair slid to the ground. "In our place. Tonight." With his body aching for Enqueri's touch, he smiled. The waiting was delicious torture. 

"Tonight," Enqueri echoed, his voice husky with emotion, conveying his love to Blair with a single word and eyes full of desire and anticipation. The prospect of their joining in the place where they had first experienced the fervor that burned hot and deep between them and where they finally had bonded, made Enqueri's body hum with pleasure. "We must hurry."

Blair looked at Enqueri's face, full of eagerness and ardor; his blue eyes sparkling with life and love. Blair grinned widely, pleased that his lover looked happy and content. "Yes, we must." 

\-------------------------------------------------

The jaguar trotted across the wide courtyard, past the tumbled stones of the main temple and toward the southern side of the complex. He ignored the stela carved with faces of ancient Aztec gods. He passed the stone altar where the human sacrifices had been made centuries before. He was oblivious to the ball court where games of life and death had taken place. He had a single purpose and nothing interfered with his progress. 

His black fur was clean and healthy; his eyes clear and bright. The kill he and his mate had shared earlier in the day sent vital nutrients through his body, turning the food into fuel. At this moment, the big cat felt complete in both body and spirit. Breaking into a run, the jaguar raced the last few meters, bounced up the steps, and slid to a halt. He growled deep in his throat and leapt up, seemingly disappearing from sight into the stone wall. 

The wolf lapped the tepid water bubbling over a small rocky brook. Something caught his attention and his ears pricked forward. He raised his head and sniffed the air. Nostrils twitching, he caught a scent on the warm breeze. The fragrance was enticing and drew the wolf's attention immediately. He threw back his head and howled loudly. 

The answering sound of the jaguar's scream spurred the wolf into action. He took off at a run toward the scent and sound. A powerful animal, full of vitality and curiosity, he raced headlong through the temple compound, emitting small, excited barks as he ran. He unerringly found his way and, without breaking stride, flew up the steps. From powerful haunches, he launched himself straight into the stone wall that loomed before him and disappeared. 

The carved niche was secluded from even the most astute eyes. The jaguar and the wolf had discovered its hidden recesses the very first night they stayed at the complex known by man as The Temple of the Sentinels. It was dark and cool and out of the way of prying eyes. It was a place that they staked as their own. The very place that, for a thousand years, many creatures had used for their rendezvous. 

The wolf's eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness. The jaguar lay stretched out on his side, where he lazily eyed the wolf. With seeming indifference, the jaguar yawned and licked his paw. The wolf grinned his wolfish grin and played the game. He stretched out beside the big cat and, after a wide yawn of his own, he nestled his muzzle on his front paws and closed his eyes. 

With a light growl, and before the wolf could react, the jaguar moved swiftly. He was on his feet and towering over the wolf in a heartbeat, but the wolf barely cracked an eye at the cat's antics. The jaguar nuzzled the back of the wolf's head before licking the ear thoroughly. The wolf feigned indifference to the cat's ministrations. The cat stood over the wolf and finally, with a deep growl, latched his sharp teeth on the wolf's ear and bit down. 

The wolf yelped loudly and rolled to his back. He reached up, clamping his strong jaws around the cat's neck. The tussle that ensued would have had any onlookers believing that a fight to the death was taking place. The pair rolled, tumbled, growled and nipped, causing a huge amount of noise to echo from the small area. Every creature for a mile in every direction, predator or prey, took cover, terrified at the sounds. 

When the 'battle' was over, both animals stood with chests heaving, but neither had a drop of blood seeping from any wound nor did a scratch appear on their skin. The apparent enemies approached each other and, with loving tongues, bathed each other tenderly. For a while, purrs of contentment and small barks of enjoyment replaced the battle sounds before all was silent. The pair finally slept, a heap of black, white and gray fur. It was impossible to tell where one began and the other ended. 

\-------------------------------------------------

At dawn, the Sentinel and Guide woke slowly. The raindrops pattering against the stones made a soothing sound, gently lulling the pair into wakefulness. Two pairs of blue eyes met and smiled. Two pairs of lips kissed lovingly and slowly. Two voices reaffirmed the commitment of love and lives shared together. Two bodies touched tenderly and ardently. It was impossible to tell where one began and the other ended. 

\-------------------------------------------------


End file.
